Persona 4: Modus Operandi
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Modus Operandi, Latin for the mode of operation. The Midnight Channel is one in itself, but with another series happening within the first, it's a dangerous game to place oneself in the crossfire. -Pairings later- -Re-edited for the NA release of P4-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a dark Persona 4 fiction that does involve situations such as rape to a minor. Now, if you have problems with that, this is the only warning to turn away. If you're interesting in just reading the story, then please enjoy. Other than that, if you just flame me because of the situations happening, I'm not going to bother with you stupid ass hats. I told you now so don't bitch at me about it later.

I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 since it belongs to Atlus.

Note: This story is within the game timeline, but slightly drawn away.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter One

oOoOoOo

**September 14****th****, 2011**

The pen glided smoothly across the paper, grey eyes following the lines carefully. Ignoring a sharp crack of lightning and the roll of thunder outside, they continued to write the sentence…

"_The MO of the criminal seems to be that all the murders occur in the same location as the rape did at least a month prior. This most likely caused the victims to have a relapse of memory, making them remain still long enough for the murderer to…_

The pen stopped moving, indigo hair shifting as the writer raised their eyes to the window. It felt like someone had just been watching her. Slowly, she looked back down at the paper illuminated by her desk lamp, quickly writing again. She finished her sentence and moved on to the next bit of information.

"_They were specifically targeted because they were most likely figured to have the highest chances of cutting all ties with family and friends. Without anyone trying to coax them out of their downward spiral, they became socially isolated. Each one was left open targets for the criminal again. There seems to be one connection and that's…"_

As soon as she finished the sentence, she looked up sharply, her eyes fixed into a glare. That time, she was certain that someone had been looking at her, but who the hell would be out in the middle of the night now? Hell, it was probably early Thursday morning now.

Setting the pen aside, Naoto's eyes flickered over the evidence. This was definitely it; the final pieces that would put the culprit behind bars.

These random murders going around this quant suburb where corpses were strung like decoration was enough of a bother for her; she didn't need some rapist/murderer ruining her plans to finding out the master mind behind the first killings. This was just someone using the murders to throw off the police, but they didn't try hard enough to lose her. If they had really tried, they wouldn't have only targeted pregnant women and would've varied in the killings as well.

Naoto rose to her feet, straightening the papers and placed them neatly into a folder she would deliver before the night's end. She ran a hand through her dark hair, flattening the unruly mess only for a moment. Her other hand picked up her detective's cap she had set down an hour or so ago and placed it on her head. Glancing out the window for a moment, her eyes darted over to the corner of her room where her umbrella rested, mind quickly setting aside an uneasy feeling growing in her gut as she straightened her yellow tie and blue dress shirt. Seizing her jacket, she tossed it effortlessly around her shoulders, arms slipping through the sleeves with ease, scooping up the folder in mere seconds.

She flicked her lamp off, grabbing her umbrella and proceeded through the dark house quietly as to not disturb her slumbering grandpa, walking out the front door in a moment. A soft click announced the door locking tightly and she slipped the key into her pocket.

It was worse for wear outside than it appeared. Rain fell in heavy, drumming sheets against the ground, the darkness only illuminated by the few street lights dimly glowing through the wet night and occasional streaks of lightening in the sky. This would have to be a quick trip to the station and then home. Last thing she wanted after all this was to get sick.

With a faint click, Naoto opened her umbrella and began jogging into the drenched hours of the early morning. It didn't take long for the hem of her pant legs to become soaked, but it wasn't anything major. All that mattered was getting this information…

A chill raced down her spine and she paused, looking around.

It was that feeling again; the irking prickles as though someone's eyes were on her once again. Naoto frowned, taking a second glance around, certain that no one was around. Even as she began to move forward again, the chill was still in her spine, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Immediately, Naoto began to move as discreetly as possible to get her revolver. Hopefully, it was just paranoia from several sleepless nights, but this feeling… someone was definitely following her.

It was almost drowned out by the rain, but it was the inevitable sound of a gun going off. She hissed and flinched sharply as something blazed through her palm, pain searing between her pinky and wrist. Hot, sticky blood raced down her hand, dripping to the ground from her fingers. Naoto growled under her breath. Her hands were full! She couldn't fight right now.

Turning on her heel, she bolted down the street, barely hearing the sound of a second pair of heavier footsteps from amongst the storming night. She slipped the folder inside her jacket before dropping her umbrella and breaking into a sprint to get away.

Unfortunately, the move wasn't fast enough.

It was abandoned of the deafening bang again, but it struck home this time. The second bullet burrowed into her left calf, causing her to stumble briefly, biting her lip. Though the rain still pounded against the ground, basically muting the world around, she heard it now. Lazy, yet weighted footsteps were approaching in a leisurely manner, almost without a care. Steadily, they approached the feeling of eyes on her causing her senses to flare.

Immediately, the shock wore away and she reached for her revolver again. Naoto just pulled it out of its holster when a distinct clang of metal striking metal reverberated. Her revolver clattered against the ground, sliding several feet away and disappeared from sight while the bullet ricocheted elsewhere. Startled, she glanced back, noticing the figure looming closer, their gun raised and pointing at her.

They flashed a broad, toothy grin and she stepped back quickly, turning away to run. A third shot barely missed her heel, striking the pavement where it rebounded into a small glass fixture.

Her injured calf brought a limp to her sprint, but she tried moving as fast as she could, the folder still within her grasp. The moment she began sprinting, her clothes seemed to automatically become drenched, and the rain wasn't about to relent. Blood was streaming from her wound, staining her pants and socks, but this was no time to worry about blood stains.

This area was familiar…. Maybe she could wake someone and get…

Naoto let out a startled yell, stumbling again and falling to the ground as pain erupted into her right thigh. Her hat flew off her head, landing a few inches before her allowing her hair to become plastered to her head. She gritted her teeth and moved slowly, both legs throbbing in pain as she started rising from the ground.

It was at least a split second before a foot slammed into the small of her back and knocked her against the ground did she realize the missing footsteps. Her small body hit the ground with a splash, the foot never leaving her back as the gun went off again in quick succession, pain surging through both shoulders now. Naoto shut her eyes tightly, gasping as she was kicked in the side and forced to roll over onto her back. Her jacket was opened slightly, the folder taken from her sheltered grasp and she forced her eyes to open, watching as sturdy hands pulled the papers out, tearing them to pieces in moments. Everything was tossed aside as her unfocused grey eyes looked up at the man's face.

"Y-You…!?" she growled, biting her lip as a foot smashed against her injured right leg, grinding it against the ground. He grinned for a moment, but then glowered, hissing, "I knew I should've been more careful with you. Detective Prince… you do live up to that name, but only the 'Detective' part."

He crouched down, hand stroking her cheek and causing her to involuntarily shudder, especially as it moved down her neck, fingers fiddling with her collar. Licking his lips, he purred, "Such soft skin for such a masculine girl. How about we see your true self?"

Moving carefully, his legs rested over hers. He didn't bother with her hands as he put the gun away, drawing out a small bottle and rag, not caring as she started squirming underneath him. He dampened the cloth with some liquid in the bottle and placed it over her mouth and nose, holding it down firmly while she shook her head, fighting desperately not to inhale. Her eyes were shut tightly, able to smell what the chemical was, but her head started spinning, her nerves locking down. The pain from her injuries became numb and her mind turned hazy.

The damp cloth was removed in seconds, but she didn't notice, her breathing slower as a side effect from the chemical compound. The face swam in her vision, but she could make out his words as he spoke with a smirk, "There's a reason why little girls aren't on detective squads."

His hands moved over her jacket, parting it more and exposing her dress shirt which was quickly removed a moment later. The man chuckled, tugging at the white wrappings on her chest. They didn't break at a simple tug which forced him to use both hands, ripping several straps at once and exposing the flesh below. He tore the rest apart with malicious glee, hands roughly squeezing her breasts. Her fingers twitched slightly as electric jolts shot through her body, goose bumps rising on her bare skin. It was worse as he grabbed his nipples with his thumbs and index fingers, twisting the pink buds hard.

Naoto's body lurched as another shock shot through her, shaking. Her heart pounded wildly as fear tore at her mind. She could feel everything especially strange tingling in her lower regions, the feeling becoming heavier as something warm trailed to the hem of her pants. They were unbuttoned, unzipped, and discarded before she could realize it. She felt cold meet her panties and she inhaling and exhaling quickened, blood rushing to her face no matter how hard she fought against it. She heard laughter, but it sounded distance, a small gasp escaping her lips as fingers stroked her clit through her dampened panties. She shuddered, breathing becoming pants as he rubbed faster, stopping for a moment to pull the cloth aside and touched her directly.

"A-Ah….!" she cried, her body jerking at the feeling of his cold hands touching her dripping core. She was unfamiliar with stimulation and the rain drops made it worse, the cold water clashing with something much too hot. Suddenly, the hand pulled away, the sound of something else unzipping reached her ears. There was something prodding against her exposed entrance and her dull eyes widened as her mind forcibly compiled the possibilities together. Her weak scream of pain was covered by the bellowing boom of thunder overhead as the unfamiliar flesh bored into her, splitting her inner walls and striking deep.

A metallic scent rose and fell for a moment as the rain diluted it, washing it away. The man was thrusting his hips back and forth, the numb pain causing tears to spring at her eyes. It felt like her insides were being torn apart at each movement and he didn't relent, hitting the same spot. It seemed like a barrier he was trying to push through. Her eyes rolled back as she wasn't able to fight off a hot rush through her body. Black appearing before her as the member throbbed, more of her senses failing from a combination of pain, an unwanted pleasure reaction, and the injuries still bleeding on her person.

"Keep tightening up like that and…!" the man hissed, but groaned a moment later, pushing his hips forward again as he released. Naoto didn't comprehend, trying to recover, and she was too physically drained to say anything. Her mind was starting to lockdown and consciousness slipping a little more with her. He pulled out and sighed contently, not bothering to re-garb her, but instead, placed her in a nearby sack like a broken doll, her drenched clothes landing on her bare stomach.

The man smirked and closed the sack tightly, heaving it up onto his back, carrying the young detective away. The last thing Naoto felt before blacking out finally was an icy wave washing over her body and a long fall.

oOoOoOo

Me: Did the flamers heed the warning at the top? I told you it involved rape of a minor. See you next chapter and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. All rights to the game belong to Atlus. I just write fanfiction. Best read at a half-page setting.

Note: … Second warning to flamers.

Note 2: The Main Character is named Souji Seta, like the manga now. Heheh…

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 2

oOoOoOo

**September 15****th****, 2011**

It was almost midnight and the rain had no signs of letting up. Souji dropped the curtains and walked over to his TV, staring at the blank screen. Someone had appeared yesterday, specifically, Naoto Shirogane. That boy was an ace detective, unsatisfied with the crimes outcome. It was true he was treating the case almost like a game, but there was something odd. He had shown up on the Midnight Channel hazy last night after the interview. When Souji asked a first year later, they reported that Naoto had not been at school today. Then again, the stubborn boy had spoken to them before, basically telling them he was going to be absent for a while.

The clock clicked as the large hand struck midnight and Souji turned, silver eyes gazing at the black screen.

For a moment, nothing but the glassy surface before it crackled and sparked to life mysteriously, the image illuminated on the screen sharp without break. There were several large, circular operating lights in the back, the blubs illuminating a table. A drill was attached to the ceiling at the left while a saw was attached on the right. On the table itself, however, was a white sheet. It was draped over something or someone, the ends hanging over the table's edges. He squinted, making out red marks died upon the white, but then stopped at the sound of footsteps.

Onto the stage, dressed in an oversized lab coat was the ace detective himself, Naoto… or, was it someone else?

"_Good evening, everyone. I am the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane,"_ 'Naoto' said, calmly, but then smiled as he continued, _"Welcome to "The Experiment of the Century: The Genome Project." I will be experimentor and experimentee both, in a forbidden yet wonderful bodily alteration process! You shall witness my departure into a new realm… The moment of a new birth! From the chosen day forth, I shall walk a completely different path in life…! And I will share this glorious occasion, this memorable day, with all of you! Do stay tuned."_

As suddenly as it had come on, it slowly started to turn off, the image of Naoto turning back and walking towards the operation table getting quickly obscured by static once again. So, Naoto was in the TV… but what had been on that table? The sheets weren't flatted down too firmly, but Souji could've sworn that it could've been a girl. He rested a hand on his chin. There had been red stains in several places on the crisp sheets. Was it possible that 'Naoto' had been practicing this 'experiment' on someone else before the main event whenever that would be?

He stopped thinking as his phone started to ring. Pulling it out, he saw the ID flashing 'Tatsumi, Kanji' across the screen. No more time was wasted as he flipped it open.

"_Hey! Izzat you, Senpai!? N-Naoto was just… H-He…!"_

"Calm down and speak slowly Kanji," Souji cut in, listening quietly afterwards. It was abnormal for Kanji to get worked up over something… in fact; this was the first time someone other than Yosuke had called him when someone appeared on TV.

"_So 's this mean he was kidnapped…? You said people only show up clearly on TV once they're thrown into that other world, right!? The hell's going on!? I thought we caught the damn killer!"_

"Kanji, I'll say this again. Calm down. We can't panic in this situation," Souji said as calmly as possible. Kanji paused and then sighed, _"Oh, I-I'm sorry! Being a detective, solving cases… it ain't worth shit if he gets himself kidnapped… Damn that idiot pisses me off! Anyways, let's get the gang together and meet first thing after school!"_

"Of course…" Souji replied and lowered the phone, hanging up and snapping it shut. He wanted to ask Kanji what he thought about the table at least, but he had been too flustered. Souji shook his head and decided to call it a night. He would be asking everyone the same question anyway…

oOoOoOo

School seemed to move quickly, the early morning rain fading away and the sun's rays peeking out in time for the gang's meeting. They all came to the conclusion that not only had Mitsuo not been the killer, but also that Naoto had purposely used himself as bait just to prove it. Once more, Kanji was riled over the entire subject and they had all traveled briefly into the TV to see if Naoto was actually there. Rise could sense him, but without any idea about Naoto personally, it was a bust.

They climbed out of the TV, looking around the Junes department store and prepared to go their separate ways to find clues when Souji finally spoke up, saying, "Wait a moment. I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Hm? What is it, Souji?" Yukiko asked as they all turned. He was silent for a moment, contemplating his words, before finally asking, "Last night, on the Midnight Channel… Do you guys remember anything strange about the scene?"

"Strange? Well, there was a drill… Oh, and a saw," Chie commented, frowning while Yosuke tilted his head, thinking for a moment before commenting, "It was really bright from the lighting. Kinda like an operating room in one of those medical shows."

"An operation table, but you could barely see it with that white blanket over it," Rise noted, frowning. Souji nodded, "Naoto mentioned something about a body alteration process. It looked like it was covering something; most likely another body. Whoever was on that table was female, I think. Could someone else be in the TV other than Naoto that we're not getting, or was that just a hoax?"

"Huh? No," Rise said, shaking her head, "Kanzeon only sensed that the world had expanded and that Naoto-kun was in there."

"Yeah, and my nose only picked up Naoto-kun too," Teddie said, frowning. The bear had stepped out of his suit upon arrival back in their world. Kanji looked confused, staring at Souji with a frown, "Are you getting at something, Senpai?

"I don't know. I don't think it was a hoax due to the blood on the sheets. Is it possible to sense dead bodies inside the TV?" Souji asked quickly. Rise's eyes widened at the gruesome question, but Teddie answered quickly, "I don't believe so. I would've smelled the others after being attacked when the fog cleared, but I got nothing."

Souji nodded and then looked down.

So much for that. Guess they would just have to open the dungeon and find out for themselves.

oOoOoOo

Neither of them spoke to each other in this backwards reality, the real Naoto flinching as shadow Naoto cut at her injured left shoulder, pulling the bullet out with a faint clink. The real one turned her head to the side, her breathing shallow as more blood spilled, letting out a startled gasp as the shadow version tied a makeshift bandage around her shoulder. It smirked, "You can't die now. I need to perform the procedure before you decide to leave me alone again in this hell hole."

"You're removing… vital evidence that I could use to track my attacker," Naoto replied quietly, almost breathlessly. 'Naoto' smirked, pulling down the white sheet to access the rest of the wounds as she sneered, "Attacker? You mean our rapist. Our name might be 'Naoto', but that doesn't change crucial details. You may emulate a male detective, but interfering with a body like yours just leaves you more susceptible to men's dark lust for control. Once you're fully grown, you'll become more and more exposed. It would've been surprising if you somehow maintained your virginity for the right man if you ever plan to find him."

"You shouldn't assume things… about people you don't know," Naoto hissed, shivering at the cold air and then biting her lip. 'Naoto' was carving at her calf now, digging deep enough with the scalpel that the second bullet popped out after a moment and clattered on the table, falling into one of the many holes with more crimson accompanying it. A loud tearing noise followed and Naoto flinched sharply as 'Naoto' bandaged the other wound. When the shadow didn't remove her hand from her leg, Naoto tried looking at it, eyes widening when she saw the scalpel drawing close to her inner thigh. The shadow smirked, "I remember a novel that grampa had. A woman was killed by the murderer forcing knives into her entrance and slashing her continuously till she bled to death."

"W-Why are you bringing that up…?" Naoto asked nervously. That book was one she had barely understood. It had been written entirely in English and, only recently, had she been able to read the entire thing. It had been excellently written, a thriller beyond others, but it was definitely one she shouldn't have touched at a young age. She tried to move back, but 'Naoto' grabbed her fresh carved leg wound and squeezed, causing her to lie still. The shadow moved the scalpel closer, the point of the blade poking her labia. 'Naoto' smiled as the real one tensed, "Well, what else are we going to do with that violated organ? It won't be of any use after the body alteration."

"Stop it…!" Naoto demanded, but jumped as not the scalpel was forced into her. It was something else very cold and larger than the thin metal. The shadow laughed, "It's all torn and forcibly expanded! Really, you couldn't fight back? You are a pathetic version."

Naoto's eyes widened as whatever was inside her moved deeper, shaking from pain and yelped startled as it touched that same spot again. The shadow smirked darkly, hissing, "Shut tightly, like it should be, yet you let it get filled with that worthless filth. When I slice this nasty sack out, I'll dice it up till it's no longer distinguishable. If you're alive long enough, we'll also experiment self-cannibalization and let you choke on the pieces. I'm sure we'll obtain high ratings when we air again… hehe…"

"Stop… referring to us as being the same…!" Naoto snapped, shuttering as the shadow pulled away. Its hand was covered in clear mucus which it started licking away with a grin, "Deny me over and over again, but mere speculations based off my behavior are all part of you. You have a violent disposition no matter how minimal; all of it is from your loneliness and affliction from being labeled only a child, now forcibly turned into a woman. Your brain, your experiences, your physical prowess magnified, I am you, but I am not weak, I cannot be overpowered. I won't be degraded from my position and become another prostitute like you."

"!!!"

The shadow moved and started dicing up her right thigh to reach the third bullet, getting it out with another clink of metal, but Naoto didn't respond, feeling light-headed. The atmosphere, the information, and the blood draining again caused her consciousness to swim, spots appearing before her eyes. It didn't help that she didn't feel very well either, wincing as the fourth bullet was suddenly removed from her right shoulder then bandaged off.

Her hand injured hand was left exposed to the elements as the white sheets shifted against her nude form, the draping cuff of the lab coat in her face as 'Naoto' pulled it up. Naoto panted, tossing her head slightly with a cough and unable to focus. The shadow chuckled, "Well, well, I see the affects are getting to you. Rest and I will awaken you when it's air time. Be ready for your special and final debut, 'Detective Prince'."

Black appeared in her vision, but she was able to see the blanket get pulled over her head before finally passing out.

oOoOoOo

Me: James Patterson is my dad's favorite thriller author. I just wish my memory was good enough to remember which one of his books the murder style came from. It might've been Along Came a Spider. Oh well, review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 belongs to Atlus since I had no part in creating it. I do help them get paid though by buying copies of their games though.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 3

oOoOoOo

**October 5****th****, 2011**

"_Naoto… Naoto, it's time to get up. Hehe."_

"… W-What?"

"_It's time for the procedure to begin."_

Slowly, Naoto cracked her eyes open, charcoal orbs slowly gazing around the room. She felt a scratching at her throat and started coughing, suddenly realizing her immense headache. Her limbs felt like dead weight, completely numb up to her neck where the sheet lay covering the rest of her body. At a soft laughter, she raised her gaze to her shadow self, the malicious yellow eyes looking back at her, "If I don't do this now, things will be more complicated down the road. Don't worry; I'll make sure you experience every bit of pain coming towards you."

"T-tch… t-then I hope you feel it… oh wait, I guess that means we would be the same," Naoto hissed, but then spat, "There are no facts in favor of that reasoning you cheap clone."

"Just wait. I'll be the one true Naoto remaining," the Shadow laughed, but then started tearing up "You better not die. I don't want to be left alone without having my way with you… like the man who claimed our bodies."

Naoto coughed heavily at that moment, shutting her eyes and letting out a low moan. The shadow frowned and pulled the sheet up, covering her head before turning around as the double doors opened, six teens and a bear running in. 'Naoto' grinned down at them from her stance next to the table, "Well, well, we have a live audience. However, you'll be disappointed to know this procedure is private."

"Shut up! Where's Naoto?" Kanji snapped. The Shadow laughed, "What are you talking about? I am Naoto… the true part anyway. We've been keeping each other company… at least, we've been trying."

'Naoto' raised her hands, wiping her eyes with the lab coat's sleeves as her shoulders started to shake, "I don't like this half. I want to make sure it stays all alone forever, but I don't know how. It's too dark. Scary people come out in the dark. They control and hurt you. I don't want that to happen again."

"Control and hurt?" Teddie asked, looking up at the others with a frown as 'Naoto' continued to cry, "They hurt me so bad and left me to die. It's so cold… I-I don't want to die alone."

"… Teddie, can shadows get recent thoughts?" Souji asked, his silver eyes glancing at the bear briefly before looking at the shadow again. Teddie was silent for a moment, but then responded, "They might. Since shadows are born and react from emotions, I guess they can change suddenly if the emotions shift."

"Naoto…" Yosuke whispered, looking at the shadow. It continued to sob, but then suddenly, the sobs died to laughter, its yellow eyes glinting as it looked at them, "Of course, that won't happen to me since my intelligence is far more proficient unlike those dim-witted monkeys at the precinct. With it, being the top ace detective is all that matters. I'll sacrifice body and soul to see any case through. I'll transform, become like those men within my detective fiction and be world renown. But wait… I can't do that…"

"_S-Stop…"_

"!? N-Naoto?" Kanji asked, his eyes widening and looking around. Rise clasped her hands, Kanzeon appearing momentarily for the girl to scan the perimeter, "Naoto-kun is in this room… but he's so weak. I can barely tell he's even conscious."

"Heh, what's all this 'he' nonsense you're spouting?" the shadow asked suspiciously with a smirk, causing everyone to stare at her, confused. It started laughing harder, tossing its head back, "Why would a pig force themselves onto a boy when there's an opportunity to grab a girl. Their skin is more enticing, smooth, with a supple chest and a complex simpler to destroy. The night is treacherous to the other gender especially when they're all alone. 'Naoto' is a manly name, but acknowledgement of that will never clean us of the sudden burden of womanhood stained on the Shirogane title."

"W-Womanhood? Naoto-kun's a girl…!?" Chie exclaimed, startled. 'Naoto' nodded, "Yes… but that will be corrected… I-I wanted to be a child, just for a little longer… but not all our desires are heeded, isn't that right!?"

"… _I… never…"_

"I never wanted to be a child, but I never wanted to be forced to be a violated shell of a woman. You're so difficult 'me'," the shadow hissed, sounding angry now. It turned away from them and grabbed the white sheet, ripping it away so the others could see the real Naoto in all her glory. She was sickly white and her face burning red as coughs escaping her lips. Her unruly indigo hair tossed more than normal, blood caked on her upper arms, shoulders, back, and legs while her bandages were a dark umber from more dry blood. 'Naoto' laughed, ignoring the shocked even dismayed on-looking group as she grabbed Naoto's arm, "You're at best a corpse waiting for the morgue by now. I can't perform my experiments anymore."

"W-What did you do to…!" Kanji demanded, but the shadow scoffed, "I pulled out the bullets and bandaged the wounds. Infections are my weak half's problem."

"Bullets!?" Yukiko yelled now, glaring at the shadow as it didn't release its hold from Naoto.

"Y-You're not… any part of me," Naoto whispered, wincing the shadow twisted her arm painfully. She gasped as she was yanked off the table, forced to stumble on her own feet, knees buckling under her weight. The shadow laughed as she fell, but forced her to rise by yanking her hair at the crown of her head. She couldn't utter a cry as the shadow snapped, "Now I'm not because I'm the new you!"

"Uah…!"

Shadow Naoto shoved Naoto forward, releasing the agonizing hold and letting her stumble down the few steps. She fell to the ground, hitting the metal floor hard before the persona-users. They quickly encircled her as the shadow's aura grew. She couldn't retain her consciousness as the true shadow emerged. Its limbs were mechanical, cracked, a hole pierced straight through its chest and blood stained around it. Four wired frames stretched out from its back, glossy feather-like cuttings of metal attached, but some pieces were missing or chipped, adding to the broken appearance. A chain draped around its throat rattled as it turned its face towards them an eye glowing while the other was missing entirely. The shadow gave the impression of a nightmarish child's toy left in disfigurement.

"Hmph… Kanji and Teddie, you two look after Naoto-kun and monitor her health. Yukiko, Chie, and Yousuke, get ready to fight. Rise, support when requested as always please," Souji ordered, stepping forward with his sword in hand, leering at the shadow. Shadow Naoto looked at them, flicking its hands which made a clicking sound like that of ammo being loaded. Her hands were actually guns, the fingertips each muzzles which were raised and aimed at the group. It growled, "I am a shadow… the true self… Why do you bother trying to save her? Well, I guess I'll begin the special operation then if you're so determined!"

"Bring it on!" Chie yelled, running forward with the other three combatants while Kanji and Teddie knelt down next to Naoto. Nervously, Kanji wrapped one hand under her stomach and his other around her shoulder and turned her onto her back slowly. Heat rushed to his face immediately at her state, but faded just as fast when he examined her shoulder. The fabric had been tied tightly, but the material wasn't made for absorption nor was it good for even medical emergencies of any kind. His fingers only brushed it, but she winced. Had she done that when he turned her over, he didn't know. Teddie frowned and looked at Kanji, "What's this metallic smell? And what happened to her?"

"That metallic smell is blood, but what happened… I don't know, I'm no doctor," Kanji sighed, taking off his jacket and placing it over Naoto. It was big enough to cover her entire body, just leaving her arms and legs expo—

"…!? Her hand..!" Kanji exclaimed, noticing her right hand. A minute chunk of flesh was gone between at her palm, just under her pinky. The blood had dried, but the skin around was a mix of inflamed red, a nasty puce, and some beige spots. He reached into his pocket. There must be something he could use. Teddie stepped forward and placed a hand on Naoto's forehead, yelping, "Wah! She's way too hot!"

"Oooh! Good move Senpai! Someone heal Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai, wake up!" Rise called, watching the battle behind Kanzeon's visor. She turned over towards Kanji and Teddie for a moment, "Have you assessed anything from her injuries?"

"Yeah. She's pretty damn sick. We need to get her to a hospital," Kanji said, looking over at Rise for a moment before facing Naoto again. She nodded and turned back to the battle, "Senpai, Naoto-kun's really sick. How's the battle progressing?"

"I think we almost have her! Yukiko, guard and get ready to heal after she attacks! Chie, power charge and Yosuke, Garudyne, go!" Souji ordered. He charged forward just at a strong gust of wind blasted under Shadow Naoto's feet. In anger, she casted Mabufudyne, but with Undine, Souji absorbed the spell and attacked. He heard a cry behind him, most likely Yukiko taking the hit, but then a shattering card said she summoned Amaterasu to heal Chie.

"Thanks!" Chie called over to her before power surged through her and Suzuka Gongen, "Haaah!"

"Chie, use Black Spot!" Souji yelled.

"Got it! Go, Suzuka Gongen!" Chie shouted, shattering her card with her heel. The black and white garbed female rose, spinning her red double-bladed naginata as it moved forward. The strike was swift, the explosion impacting faster, and the shadow crumbled. The wings folded in, the body jerking awkwardly as the mechanical frame broke down and soon, it crashed into the ground with a deafening bang. Souji straightened his glasses and sighed, looking over at the others, "Good work."

"Heh. We wouldn't have pulled through without you leader," Yosuke said, grinning and removing his headphones from his ears. Yukiko fanned herself for a moment while Chie smirked and pocketed her hands, looking at the shadow for a moment. The form was starting to fade back into the shadow's human appearance and it rose just to its knees, staring at the ground, "Why… She's just going to leave me here. I'm an unacceptable truth, already shut from society by her and now locked down here. I-I don't want to stay! I-I refuse!"

"It's going berserk again!" Rise exclaimed as it rose off the ground, the wicked aura returning. Chie and Yosuke got ready to fight again, but Souji looked back, "We'll have to go for now until Naoto can…"

"W-Wait a moment. It's… calming down?" Rise gasped, tilting her head. Indeed, the aura started to recede and the shadow lowered its head, silent.

"_It was m-my fault… I-if the situation… h-had been… different…"_

"Naoto-kun…? Huh! D-Don't talk right now! Save your strength!" Rise exclaimed. Everyone else stared as Naoto shifted under Kanji's jacket, coughing suddenly. Her dark eyes opened barely, a frown creased on her lips. She inhaled feebly, tilting her head to the side, her fingers curling slightly, "I couldn't accept being a girl… but I can no longer deny it, can I? A truth I hid for so long… j-just because it didn't fit my ideal image of a detective. Forgive me…"

Behind them, the shadow nodded and disappeared, a glow wrapping around her body. While the group would usually cheer over having another member, the mood remained somber as they walked over to the ailing detective, her eyes closing again. Teddie frowned, "Sensei, she's getting worse. She wasn't in any condition to receive her persona. We have to get back to your world now."

"Her gramps gonna freak," Kanji muttered, staring at Naoto, eyes widening for a second when he spotted something roll down her cheek. Souji shook his head, "We'll just have to make up a good excuse, but the doctor's diagnosis will make it worse. All we can really do is take her back and call the hospital."

"Hey… what do you think the shadow was talking about? 'Sudden burden of womanhood'?" Chie asked, frowning and looking at Yosuke and Souji, "Is that a city term or what?"

"Hm… I have an idea, but I think the doctor should check her out first. The longer we stay, the worse her condition gets," Yosuke said, his brows furrowing. Souji nodded and looked over at Kanji, "Can you carry her out?"

"Yeah, I got her senpai," Kanji replied quietly. He re-wrapped his jacket around her and buttoned it closed. He carefully scooped her into his arms and nodded over to Souji. The silver-haired leader reached into his pack and pulled out a Goho-M. Drawn into a flash, they were warped back to the entrance, a lone tear drop splashing against the ground.

Sirens wailed just seconds after their return.

oOoOoOo

Me: To the hospital! And yes, I know I changed Naoto's Shadow to some reject Aigis design (no offense to said android. I like her too). Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 and other characters used belong to Atlus except for probably a few. … Never mind. All characters belong to Atlus, but I apparently have to give some of them names still.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 4

oOoOoOo

"Where's my granddaughter!?"

"Shirogane-sama, please, calm down. She's in surgery rig--"

"Why is she in surgery? What happened?!"

"Please, go to the waiting room! We're still examining your granddaughter so see wha…" the doctor cowered as the stern older man leered down at him, his tired yet firm charcoal eyes almost burning holes into the doctor before him. Naoto had been missing for two weeks. How had this foolish doctor expected him to act? He gritted his teeth, "Who found her!? Who brought her in!?"

"A kid called and the ambulance dropped her off a few minutes ago…!"

"Give me a name. Who was it that called?" he demanded. The doctor shook his head quickly, "N-No Shirogane-sama. We can't give you information like that and besides, it's too late for kids to be out right now and the parents were probably worried. T-They might come back tomorrow. One of them mentioned coming back some time."

"One of them…?" Grandpa Shirogane's brow furrowed and he inhaled, exhaling slowly after a second, "Alright… you will call me when she's out of surgery immediately after she's situated in another room."

"Of course, Shirogane-sama," the doctor said and bowed as the older man walked passed him, eyes glancing at the closed operation doors. They opened for a brief moment, allowing him view inside. He could make out Naoto's tousled indigo hair and the sounds of machines beeping wildly before the doors swung shut. Dropping his gaze to the linoleum tiles, he walked down the hallway. His secretary ran up to him, panting, "Sir! How is the young miss?"

"She's been taken into surgery. Apparently, some teenagers found her and called for the ambulance," Shirogane replied, his brows furrowing. He closed his eyes for a moment. His granddaughter's disappearance sounded familiar and the group of teens… "Yakushiji-san, get me the records of the recent disappearances. Even though it's past midnight, I will get an answer. These cases all have another connection."

"Yes, Shirogane-sama. I'll contact the police station immediately and check all the documents," Yakushiji replied, bowing deeply before running off again. Shirogane rubbed his forehead with one hand, the other reaching into his pocket and taking out his cell phone. Dialing a few numbers quickly, it started to ring.

"_Inaba police station, Ryotaro Dojima speaking."_

"Dojima-san, I need a few kids brought into the station."

"_Shirogane-san? At this hour?"_

"It's important. I need to know what happened to Naoto as soon as possible."

"… _I understand. Give me the names of the kids you need to see and I'll get the guys to round them up."_

"Thank you," Shirogane sighed, glad that he was getting some help in getting the answer. Yakushiji returned at that moment with several files and paper. The secretary was thorough whenever the situation was in dire need. Anything surrounding the young miss definitely called for all details. Shirogane nodded to Yakushiji, taking the papers and scanning them quickly, "… I need Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, and Souji Seta brought in for questioning."

"_My nephew and his friends… huh? Alright, they'll be here in a few minutes. How long will you need them?"_

"I'll keep them until I get my answers…"

oOoOoOo

"Dammit! We didn't do anything!" Kanji exclaimed for the umpteenth time, pounding at the locked door out of the small room. Souji was resting his head on his arms as he waited at the table, trying to get back to sleep, but the racket Kanji was causing was giving him a migraine instead. It didn't help that Yosuke was pacing back and forth before the camera in the room, muttering under his breath. Teddie and Rise occupied the bed, sitting on the edge. Teddie was snoozing against Rise's shoulder while the ex-idol had her attention focused intently on the ground, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Yukiko sat across from Souji at the table, frowning as she looked at the steel surface, and Chie was in the corner, ready to fall asleep standing up.

At 3:41 AM, all of them had been awoken at their houses and dragged down to the station still in their pajamas. They really didn't understand why they were here. Was it possible that someone had figured out they were involving themselves in the murders?

"I know you pricks ain't deaf!" Kanji yelled, pounding the door again. Souji's head snapped up from the table and he leered at Kanji from the corner of his eyes, "Kanji, calm down. They'll let us out when they're done. They haven't brought us in for no reason."

"Senpai, my Ma was freakin' out! She thought I did something again!" Kanji snapped, stepping away from the door now. Before Souji could say anything Yosuke scoffed, "Well, yeah! My parents threw a fit when they came to my house too and then it was worse when they wanted me AND Teddie to go with them!"

"I think my parents were still half asleep," Chie said, yawning, "They just said 'call when you get there'. I think they thought I was going over to Souji's house since Ryotaro picked me up. When do I get a free call anyway?"

"It caused a huge scene at the Inn," Yukiko sighed, looking up now from her spot resting on the table, "The maids were trying to keep people from walking out and taking pictures. Ugh, if it hadn't been a patrol car, I don't think it would've caused a commotion."

"Grandma was confused, but I told her it was ok and I'd be back later. I still wish they could've told us who wanted to see us though," Rise said, looking up at the others. Teddie snapped up in his spot suddenly, looking around in a daze, but then slumped on Rise's shoulder again, "I didn't do it! I just fell and the… the birdy went…"

"How deep was Teddie sleeping?" Rise asked, looking over at Yosuke with a raised eyebrow. Yosuke closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, "Hm… I have no clue, but he's still pretty out of it."

Kanji rolled his eyes and turned to pound the door again when the knob turned. Alarmed, he stepped back towards the table. Souji stood up, silver eyes opening and closing as he stared at the door, watching it open. Yukiko and Rise rose to their feet as well, Teddie hitting the ground with a thump causing Chie to snap to attention. Everyone was alert now as an officer walked in. At least, they thought it was an officer until they took a double take.

The man didn't appear older than his forties, his neatly groomed indigo hair flecked with gray and charcoal eyes gazing around the room, making direct eye contact with them all. He wore a black, button-up high-collar jacket with matching iron-pressed slacks and polished leather shoes. His air and expression didn't divulge any secrets, a firm jaw saying serious in all tones. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then he spoke, "I understand that it is late, but this matter cannot wait until morning. I'm Detective Tadashi Shirogane and from that title, I can assume you can deduce why you all have been brought in now."

"Y-You're Naoto's grampa?" Kanji asked, surprised. Tadashi nodded, his brows furrowing slightly. Souji blinked, hiding his shock quickly. So, this was the head of the Shirogane line at the moment. Did he figure out tha—

"I'll get to the point. What is your involvement with the murder cases?" Tadashi asked, his eyes staring hard at the seven teenagers, "It is too coincidental that after several of your disappearances, you are all sighted gathering at Junes on multiple occasions. Also, my granddaughter, before her disappearance, told me about several teens that seemed to be trying to usurp the police's investigation."

"We're not usurping the cops!" Rise exclaimed, but then covered her mouth. Teddie gulped and Souji understood why they had been rudely awakened. They would talk due to irritability and lack of sleep. Chie rubbed her eyes, unsure of what just happened while Yosuke panicked and quickly blurted, "A-Ah what Rise means is we aren't getting in the cops way. Our school told us back in April to cooperate with the police if they ask any questions and we've been doing that."

"By asking around town and speaking with the victim's relations?"

"Yes. Wait! I-I mean no!" Yosuke yelped, realizing his error. Tadashi shook his head, "You children shouldn't be getting into dangerous affairs such as this. Leave it to the police to capture the criminal…"

"But Naoto-kun's a child and you didn't stop her from getting hurt during her inv--" Yukiko stopped herself, her eyes widening. Tadashi's eyes narrowed, "Naoto understands the responsibilities that follow the title of 'Detective'. You kids, however, have other things to focus on. You must leave the investigation to those who are prepared for the consequences."

"Is getting shot just 'a consequence'?!" Chie snapped.

"And how exactly do you know my Naoto's physical condition?" Tadashi coolly asked, eyes flashing. Souji didn't like where this was going. Everyone was too tired to notice they were playing into Tadashi's trap. He spoke before any of the others could raise their voice, "We found her and checked her injuries while we waited for the ambulance to come."

"This town was canvassed several times after her disappearance in September. How could you just find her like that..?"

Tadashi's gaze was focused on Souji now and the silver-haired teen's eyes noticed something. Anxiety…

"You're really worried about Naoto, aren't you?" Souji replied calmly, catching Tadashi off guard. The old man frowned, closing his eyes again. His raised a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said quietly, "I'm still waiting for the diagnosis. She's been in surgery for several hours now."

"!? S-She's gonna be fine though, right?" Kanji asked, his eyes bulging at the news. Tadashi shot a confused look at Kanji before simply shrugging, "She is a strong individual, but if there's more to her own case now, her chances are significantly lower."

"Significantly?" Rise frowned at that, "What do you mean?"

"The Shirogane name is a proud title to carry and she's the fifth to live up to it. The burden has become weighted more as each generation passes and the expectations are rising. It is pressure that I wish Naoto didn't have to receive so soon, but at her own insistence, I will assist her wishes," Tadashi explained, bowing his head slightly, "But this… I wonder if something else has been drawn to our name. First my son and his wife… now my granddaughter's in danger…"

"Shirogane-sama…" Yukiko whispered. A phone cut into the conversation and Tadashi reached into his pocket, taking out his cell, "Oh, excuse me for a moment."

"It's alright," Souji replied. The man nodded and hit the talk button, "Hello? This is Shirogane speaking."

He stepped out of the room, leaving the others to exchange glances. Yosuke frowned, "Now that I think about it, on the trip to Tatsumi Port Island, Naoto did mention that."

"Her shadow was just her pushing away being a child… but that wasn't all. It mentioned something about a stain on the Shirogane name. Did anyone ever get what it was talking about?" Chie asked, tilting her head. Yukiko placed a hand on her chin, thinking, "Hm… well, it was speaking figuratively so the stain was most likely humiliation. Huh… sudden burden of womanhood though…"

"_What!?"_

All eyes were on the door at the yell, unnerved as silence followed. Teddie bit his lip, "You don't think whatever happened to Nao-chan isn't really bad… right?"

"It might be. Whoever shot her was serious," Kanji said, turning away from the door, "Four times was overkill. Sure, wasn't fatal shots, but it's the infections that knock you on your ass."

"And I think it's safe to say you speak from experience," Yosuke commented, not catching Kanji's glare. The russet-haired male was saved from harm as Tadashi walked back into the room, his firmness somewhat lacking. Souji stepped forward, "Shirogane-sama, was that the hospital?"

"Indeed," Tadashi grumbled, "I'll… have you children escorted home and from now on, don't get involved in this case anymore."

He was about to leave again, but Souji raised his voice again, "Sir, what's wrong with Naoto?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourselves about," Tadashi quietly replied, pausing for a moment, but then Rise jumped, "Wait! Please tell us. W-We're worried about her too."

"… She has a Staph infection and an advancing case of pneumonia, but they can handle it…" he trailed, looking down. Chie opened her mouth, but then closed it, thinking. She opened it again, "Is there… something you're not… telling us?"

"… Don't worry about that," Tadashi replied composedly. Before anymore questions could be raised, he left the room, closing the door. Yosuke frowned, "Souji… do you think that happened?"

"Yes," Souji sighed under her breath. A disheartening silence filled the room, but finally, Teddie had to ask, "S-Sensei… what do you think happened to Nao-chan?"

"… Don't ask what it means right now, but… Naoto was raped," Souji whispered. It was loud enough for everyone to hear and enough to cause what little warmth in the room to vanish. Even upon returning home, no one in the group could fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

Me: Yes, grampa will be Tadashi Shirogane unless he actually did have a name and I missed it. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 and any other characters belong to Atlus. I just own the names I need to give some of the characters. Other than that, Atlus, Atlus, Atlus… The end.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 5

oOoOoOo

Tadashi Shirogane sat silently next to Naoto's bedside, staring at her unmoving form while gripping her hat tightly in his hands. She hadn't awakened after a week in the hospital, her dark eyelashes standing out against her pale skin, but it was slowly regaining color. An ailing tinge of pink was still on her cheeks and the doctors had yet to removing her from intubation, but for the most part, he was still glad she was starting to recover. The door opened to the room and he looked up, locking eyes with Yakushiji carrying some paper work, "Shirogane-sama, I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are some memos that the station are forwarding to you now that they removed the young miss from the case."

"Are they her memos or theirs?" Tadashi asked, an underlying jaggedness causing the question to be a bit rough even bitter. Nervously, Yakushiji nodded, "I'm sorry sir, but they don't want her information used anymore. The only man who's willing to even gaze at it is Dojima-san."

"Dojima-san was always capable of noticing the true facts from theories," Tadashi sighed and then waved a hand, "Unless any of Dojima-san's memos are in that pile, I rather not bother examining that entire dribble."

"Understood, sir. Excuse me," Yakushiji said. He bowed and departed from the room, leaving Tadashi with his granddaughter again. The dejected grandfather shifted in seat slightly to get comfortable, his tired charcoal eyes examining the room again. Like any of the intensive care rooms, the various machines monitoring Naoto's pulse, blood pressure, temperature, and other body responses lined one of the walls behind the bed. The IV bag hung from the metal pole above the bed, the saline dripping slowly down the line and into her arm. His eyes were drawn to the side table, only seven cards bedecking it from those teenagers along with a floppy-eared rabbit which he wasn't too sure who bought and sent it to the hospital. A small TV was in the room, but he didn't turn it on once since visiting, thinking that it might actually disturb her.

The door opened again and Tadashi looked up. A surly male in his late teens walked over to Naoto's bedside, checking her clipboard and examining her medication dosage at the time. His black hair was short, straight, and unmanaged probably due to the lack of sleep, evident from the dark circles under his gray eyes. The individual clicked his tongue and stepped out, closing the door with a bang behind him on accident. Tadashi shot an unapproving glare at the door, but then turned quickly at the rustling of bed sheets.

Face scrunching slightly in an irritated manner, Naoto shifted weakly in the bed, whimpering faintly before her eyes started opening. Tadashi held his breath as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, gazing around the room. She locked eyes with him, but didn't say a word, almost unsure of who was by her side. Barely above a whisper, she asked dazedly, "G-grampa..?"

"That's right Naoto. I'm here…" he replied calmly, raising a hand. Gently, he touched her hand that had been resting above the sheets, shocked when, as soon as there was contact, she pulled away. Her hand clenched into a fist on her chest as she coughed, lips thinning into a line as she looked away. She couldn't face her grandpa, not like this. Sure, the movements had caused her some pain, but…

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, knowing that he probably knew everything. She didn't notice him shake his head, "Don't apologize, Naoto. You're doing your best. The attack was sudden and…"

"Who are… the cards from?" Naoto asked suddenly, looking at them curiously from her bed. She obviously didn't want the next part of his sentence completed. Tadashi frowned, but then cleared his throat, "Those cards are from some kids attending your school. Four of them are second-years and two of them are first-years like you. I believe a foreign student was with them."

"Senpai… and his friends…?" she wondered out loud. She stared at them, gaze drifting to the rabbit while Tadashi nodded, "Yes. Actually, they should be arriving soon. They've been coming thirty minutes after the school lets out. Until they arrive, I'm afraid I have to tell you something."

"… Have they… removed me… from the case?" she asked quietly, turning her head towards him now. He nodded and she sighed, closing her eyes, "I understand…"

"Yakushiji informed me that the police will be wishing to speak with you since you have awakened," he grumbled, "Do not force yourself to divulge everything if it's too painful."

"Of course grampa," Naoto replied earnestly just as the door slid open. Both Shiroganes watched as Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Teddie filed into the small room, standing around the bed. Rise was the first to break the silence as she said with a smile, "Naoto-kun! You're awake!"

"I'll be stepping out for a bit to start getting the house in order again," Tadashi said, rising to his feet. Naoto nodded, "Alright… thank you grampa…"

He beamed at her before turning and walking out of the room. The moment the door closed, Naoto's eyes flitted to the others. She had a small coughing fit, saying after it passed, "I knew… you would save me… b-but the events were… much different… than I anticipated…"

"What did happen if you don't mind telling us?" Souji asked, locking eyes with her. Naoto looked down, closing her eyes, "I will not tell you everything… just a minimal amount…"

"That's alright," Yukiko said, frowning, "We understand. What occurred isn't… exactly easy to get over."

"Quite," Naoto muttered. She bit her lip as she tried sitting up, her arms shaking at the effort, but she turned sharply, eyes widening as Chie touched her arm. The brunette tomboy smiled, "You shouldn't strain yourself. You can ask us to help, you know."

"O-Oh… Thank you," Naoto replied. Chie nodded and helped Naoto up while Rise propped the pillows behind her back. When the detective in a comfortable position, she sighed, frowning as she started explaining, "September 12th… I set the trap in motion by offering to do the news special. T-The kidnappings happen within a 5-day time period so I was… expecting to be attacked at any moment… Unfortunately, outside of the media's attention, there has been a second sting of murders occurring. The night… everything happened… I left to take some notes to the station regarding the murderer… but…"

"So, you weren't kidnapped in the same fashion we were..." Kanji said and Naoto nodded slowly, "I had been expecting a swift knock out from my attacker… but this violent method was unexpected… Don't tell anyone this, but… I was terrified. After it was over, I remember being tossed into a bag and then what I thought was possibly Samegawa River. It was cold and very brief since I fell unconscious…"

"You must've been thrown into the TV. It feels icy cold and kinda wraps around you like water when you step inside it, but only for a second or so," Yosuke said. Naoto nodded, "I assumed that much after facing… myself upon awakening…"

"… Nothing else?" Souji asked. Naoto sighed, "I'm sorry… but… I don't want to talk about it… I can't even remember everything about it. I believe I was drugged at some point."

"Shot, drugged, tossed into the TV… if I ever find this shithead…," Kanji growled, cracking his knuckles for effect, but Teddie cut in, latching on Kanji's arm with a grin, "If we ever find the culprit, we'll get him for you Nao-chan!"

"Thanks, but… I wish to assist you with your investigation," Naoto admitted, quickly adding, "I believe that you're the only people that have been capable of following the truth culprit… besides, going into the TV… it's no wonder the police haven't been able to track them."

"Naoto, this might strain you," Souji warned, "It would be best to stay out of this until you can actually put your attack behind you or find the attacker."

"Senpai, it doesn't work that way. As long as the media and the police are focused on the TV murders, more will be dying behind the scenes. We have to capture the criminal before I can bother tracking my offender," Naoto replied, frowning, "As long as I stay out of the trend of the victims, he shouldn't return…"

"Uhm… who were the victims?" Rise asked, curious. Naoto's expression became that of a bitter smile, "Expectant mothers…"

"!!! W-What!? Pregnant women?"

Naoto nodded slowly, shifting down in her bed slightly, "Yes. About four this year, but the number of suicides outweigh that. I don't fall in that category and suicide is a cowardly means of escape. I'll be fine senpai…"

"If you insist," Souji sighed. Naoto smiled, laying her head against the pillows, "Thank you."

Noticing her fatigue, he looked back at the others and nodded his head towards the door, gesturing that they should probably leave. Yosuke nodded and then winked at Naoto, "We'll be back tomorrow, m'kay? You get some sleep."

"Of course," she replied simply, watching as they started to depart. They each bade her farewells and get well soon as they left, Teddie closing the door finally as he stepped out. The sun casted a mixture of dark orange, hazy purple, and twilight blue as night crept in. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to drift shut.

…

"_Oh Detective Prince…"_

…? A cutesy childish call? At this hour?

"_Come on… get up…"_

Like that was about to happen. She needed rest. Her body and inner self were trying to recover…

"… _Stupid bitch, get up…!"_

Fingers dug into her left shoulder, tearing through the gauze wrappings and ripping through her stitches. Her eyes snapped opened and she yelled at the sudden pain. A second hand clasped firmly over her mouth to silence her, pressing her back against the pillows as she looked up, horrified. While she had heard a man's voice, an imposing red and black figure stared down at her with blazing yellow eyes, claws fingers poking her cheeks, but not piercing her skin. The hand retreated from her bleeding shoulder, but the figure kept its other hand tightly in place.

Shoe soles clicked against the ground as someone paced out of her view, behind the dark creature holding her down, a low laugh ringing in the dark room, "My, my, my… I bet you thought this was over. It's just the beginning my little detective…"

The clawed hand withdrew from her face, but she was knocked unceremoniously from the hospital bed, expecting pain from the intubation, but nothing. The doctors must have removed her while she had slept. The fall to the cold tile disoriented her that didn't notice the figure raise a weapon until it was high overhead. She opened her eyes, frozen when she saw it was pointed down at her. It didn't move to strike, her vision obscured suddenly by cloth. A hand trailed along her side, from her arm to her hip, a light chuckle ensuing, "That's right… stay still or else your current darkness will be permanent."

Hot breath was on her neck and she shivered, remaining quiet and unmoving. She inhaled sharply as lips pressed against her throat, the man's body pressing closer to her. She couldn't shake him off; not in her current state at least, but even so… she didn't want it to happen again.

'_Someone…! H-Help!'_

Her fingers twitched as the hand moved over her stomach and down. Something landed on her open palm and she felt it quickly. Hot, like fire, but a cool burning feeling that flooded her body, warming her. She gasped as the man's fingers moved in between her legs. It was her best shot..! Her fingers curled as she closed her hand around the object and she felt it break in her grasp.

"!!! Gah!"

The man pulled away and there was a rattling roar, followed by a series of crashes. The cloth fell from her eyes and Naoto noticed that the red creature was swing its weapon uncontrollably, destroying the medical equipment present in the room. She flinched as it smashed the ground before her face and disappeared with a series of cursing from the man. His footsteps clicked in a disorganized fashion. He must be stumbling! She tried to turn her head to see who it was, but her body didn't respond. Whatever she had done, it drained her immensely. Her eyes were drifting close before she could try stopping them.

Lights flickered on overhead and a voice seemed to call for her.

"G-Gram…pa…"

oOoOoOo

Me: Safety first. By the way, there's a few kinds of intubation. If she can talk, I think you know can figure out it's not oral intubation. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. Most characters in the story belong to Atlus and the game is just theirs. I just own copies of the games and stuff so… yeah.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 6

oOoOoOo

"Shirogane-sama, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Kasal, but after something like that happening… I think I can guarantee her safety more at home."

"Of course… If you need, only Dr. Niguel and I will tend to Naoto at your home."

"A home doctor… than would be greatly appreciated."

Tadashi and Dr. Greg Kasal stood outside on the sidewalk, discussing the events from two days ago. The hospital staff found Naoto's room trashed and her lying on the ground unconscious with her gown undone and while it would've been passed as a possible psychotic episode by the higher-ups, the machines begged to differ. They seemed to be mangled by a large blade of some sort. Naoto sat quietly in the car while her grandfather and Dr. Kasal spoke, her gaze focused on the interior. She was exhausted, unable to get sleep after the incident, and a few light coughs escaped her at that moment. Yakushiji adjusted the rear view mirror in the driver's seat, frowning, "Shirogane-san, we'll be home soon and then you can get some rest."

"Y-Yes… thank you," she croaked, pulling a thin blanket around her shoulders closer. The car door opened and Tadashi sat down in the seat next to her, putting on his seatbelt. He nodded to Yakushiji and the car started. Tadashi turned his weary eyes to Naoto, but she didn't move, still focused particularly on one spot. He frowned and raised a hand, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, unnerved to feel her trembling faintly. His fingers curled away, unable to take it anymore and let his arms fall to his side.

The silence in the car became thick, the tension thicker, and Tadashi sighed, "Naoto, I hired Dr. Kasal and Dr. Niguel to come over to the house. They'll be checking on you to make sure your wounds are healing and your illness has passed."

"Alright…"

Her reply was soft, a high contrast to how she had been a month ago. He wondered what had happened in her room again. The security cameras didn't capture any shady persons entering the room or leaving the room at the time to commotion had reportedly begun and no tampering had been noticeably done to the camera. It was perplexing how the room had ended up in such ruin and her on the floor. How could her attacker slip in just like that and flee with no trace?

While Tadashi pondered, the tires rolled to a stop, the car engine dying as Yakushiji turned it off, "Shirogane-sama, we have arrived home."

"Ah… yes. Naoto, stay here and I'll get Sayuri to help you to your room," Tadashi said, looking at her again. Feebly, she nodded her head, still staring at that same spot, trapped in her odd daze. He opened the door and stepped out, looking at the estate. Things were definitely going to be different, but for how long, he didn't know. Swiftly, he walked forward, entering the estate and looking around, "Sayuri? Sayuri, where are you?"

"Shirogane-sama? You called?"

A middle-aged woman with dark hair, tied into a low pony tail and bright, chocolate brown eyes looked at him, her hands folded before her. She wore a long black dress that could've been mistaken for a maid's uniform, but minus the white apron and hair band. Tadashi nodded, "Will you please go out to the car and escort Naoto to her room?"

"Sir, wouldn't you want to do it yourself?" she asked, surprised. He looked down, "… I… would like to, but I must get to work."

"Ah…" Sayuri raised her voice to stop him, but it was too late. The dreary grandfather retreated down the hall, leaving Sayuri standing at the entrance. She let out a small breath and proceeded outside, walking down to the car in a brisk fashion. Yakushiji was standing by Naoto's car door, waiting for her with a small bag in his hand. She paused next to him, looking at the bag, "Gifts from Naoto-chan's friends?"

"Yes, I believe so. They're from several students from the school she attends along with a strange rabbit," Yakushiji replied, pulling the said creature out of the bag, "Remarkable craftsmanship if I do say, but I don't believe the young miss likes these toys."

"I've never seen her with one before," Sayuri said, "But it must be from her friends. Let's put them in her room…"

He nodded, putting the rabbit back in the bag, and walked to the estate while she opened the door slowly. At the sight of Naoto, Sayuri placed a hand on her shoulder, "Naoto-chan… it's me, Sayuri. I'm going to help you to room. We'll get you settled in so you can rest, okay?"

"… Yes," Naoto whispered. Sayuri knelt down and wrapped an arm around Naoto's shoulders, helping her out of the car and to her feet. Slowly, they walked towards the house when a second car pulled up… and then a third… a fourth? Sayuri frowned and looked down at Naoto, "Quickly, Naoto-chan. I fear as to what business these people have."

Sayuri was able to get Naoto inside the house and close the door just in time. The doorbell started ringing continuously. Another woman passed Sayuri as her and Naoto walked down the hall. The woman's glasses flashed as she opened the door, "Yes?"

"We're from Channel 4 News and we want to ask some questions! Is it true that the Detective Prince was attacked?!"

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to tell you anyth--"

"Strange and Paranormal! Is the Shirogane name cursed!?"

"E-Excuse me…!?"

"News 7! Is it true that the Prince is a Princess?!"

"No, I must ask you to leave the premises at once!" the woman exclaimed, stepping back to close the door, but a foot got in the way, "Inaba News! Was Shirogane raped?!"

"…! Begone from this estate now!" the woman yelled, trying to close the door again, but they were indeed persistent. The media was parted as two men forced their way through, flashing their badges to the woman. She sighed, relieved, "Doujima-san! Adachi-san! Please, come in! Shirogane-sama is expecting you."

"Yes, thank you Miss," Ryotaro said, stepping into the house. Adachi stumbled in after, sweat dropping, "The media just eats stuff like this up!"

"Yeah, they don't understand when a person is trying to recuperate," Ryotaro sighed, helping the woman close the door, locking it. She straightened her own dress, flustered, "The nerve of those reporters! Well, follow me detectives."

oOoOoOo

"Here we are…" Sayuri said soothingly, opening the door to Naoto's room and flicking the lights on. The room was shaded a mixture of blues and blacks, tidied up for her return. The desk was clear of paperwork, her hat resting solely on it, and the chair nestled close to it dark wooden companion. The bed rested in the corner, its side table bedecked with the cards just like the hospital, but the blue rabbit now lay upon the bed, the floppy-eared head resting snugly on the white pillow.

Sayuri guided Naoto over to the bed, moving the rabbit so she could pull down the sheet and help her into bed. Carefully, Sayuri pulled the sheets up, placing a hand on Naoto's head, "Naoto-chan… get some rest. You're safe here."

"Mhmm…"

"Good night," Sayuri said her voice soft. Unsure of what to do with the stuffed animal, she placed it next to Naoto as her eyes drifted shut and rose, leaving the room. Sayuri turned the lights off and closed the door quietly, proceeding to Tadashi's office next, but was stopped by the other woman, "Kanae, I need to speak with Shirogane-sama."

"He's speaking with Detective Dojima and his partner at the moment so you'll have to wait," Kanae said, cleaning her glasses. She blinked, looking at Sayuri blindly, "Could you tell me the time, Sayuri?"

"Oh, uhm, it's almost four," Sayuri said, tilting her head. Kanae sighed, slipping her glasses on, "Naoto's visitors are supposed to be coming today and the media's here. This is just terrible."

Both woman walked over to the door and looked out the window. Indeed, the press was still lingering at the front door, but a group of students were standing near the street, speaking with each other and somewhat gawking. It was a peculiar group in the least, but they were wearing the Yasogami High uniforms. A silver-haired boy looked apprehensive of approaching the house, but a slightly taller boy with platinum hair looked irritated and stormed forward. Kanae and Sayuri watched, jumping at the sound of yelling and exclamations of profanities, becoming nervous when it fell silent.

The doorbell rang once and they exchanged looks. Bravely, Kanae walked over to the door and opened it, "H-Hello?"

"Hi. We came to visit Naoto-kun," Souji said, looking at Kanae while the others looked around. She nodded and stepped back, allowing him and the others in. Sayuri walked forward as Kanae closed the door, frowning, "I'm sorry, but Naoto-chan is sleeping."

"How is she?" Kanji asked, looking down at the woman. Sayuri jumped, looking up at him startled, but then replied, "E-Exhausted. She fell asleep the moment I tucked her in."

"Oh, are you her personal attendant?" Rise asked and Sayuri nodded, "Yes. Ever since she started living with Shirogane-sama, I've been taking care of her. Is there something I can do for you?"

"We wanted to give her some more get well cards," Chie said, "And… if she had been awake, talk to her, but if she's sleeping..."

"Could you give them to her?" Yukiko asked, holding up a small pile of cards and a folder, "We also brought her school work so she can catch up. Kanji-kun and Rise-chan will be delivering the rest from now on if that's alright."

"Yes, that is quite alright," Sayuri said, taking the items from Yukiko with a small bow before stepping back. Kanae approached the door as they turned back and opened it for them, bowing, "Sorry you came all the way here just to find out she's sleeping."

"No, it's okay. As long as she's doing better now," Yosuke said, smiling. Teddie nodded in agreement, sparkles appearing around him, "We'll be back at another convenient time to visit her, m' lady."

"O-Okay," Kanae said, flabbergasted at Teddie's demeanor suddenly and turning red. Kanji rolled his eyes and grabbed Teddie's arm, dragging him away. She snapped to attention and closed the door before the media had the chance to file back on the doorstep. Turning, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Ryotaro, Adachi, and Tadashi standing there, "S-Shirogane-sama and guests."

"Sorry Kanae. Detective Dojima and Detective Adachi are leaving now," Tadashi said. The woman nodded furiously, opening the door again. Ryotaro nodded, thanking Kanae before stepping out and brushing passed the media who immediately turned on him. Adachi nodded, but then ran after Ryotaro, "D-Dojima-san, wait for me!"

Kanae closed the door and looked at Tadashi, "Sir?"

"I told them both as much information as I could," he said, closing his eyes. His brows furrowed as he let out a small breath, "Is Naoto sleeping?"

"Yes, but Shirogane-sama, why didn't you assist her like you normally would?" Sayuri asked, tilting her head. Tadashi grimaced, "…"

"Shirogane-sama?"

"… She shivers at my touch. I don't know if she realizes that, but I can't be near her if it causes her anguish," he hissed, clenching his hands into fists, "I went to my office to find out how to help her, but nothing came up. For now, we'll have to make sure she doesn't do something drastic."

"Of course sir," Kanae and Sayuri replied. Yakushiji came at that moment, hailing Tadashi away for a phone call. Sayuri turned on her heel and walked down the hall, back towards Naoto's room. She listened for a moment, but then opened the door slightly, peering into the room. Naoto was still asleep, facing the door. The sheets rose and fell as she breathed noiselessly, her body shifting a bit at the light from the hall. Oddly, what remained next to her was the blue rabbit and it was pulled closer as she shifted.

Sayuri smiled and closed the door carefully.

oOoOoOo

Me: A little cool down this chapter and the next, but some people know me and it's best to say enjoy it for a while. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or any of the characters that are most likely going to be mentioned because they belong to Atlus. ... Oh nuts, Souji is able to start the Fortune Link today... hm... By the way, half-page is still the best for reading.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 7

oOoOoOo

Sayuri approached the door and opened it slowly, smiling, "Welcome back Rise-chan, Kanji-kun. Naoto-chan is in her room right now working on her homework. I was about to get some snacks."

"Oh don't worry, we brought some today," Rise said, smiling at Sayuri and holding up some drinks. Kanji held up some boxes of snacks, embarrassed almost and the attendant giggled, "Oh, okay! Come in."

She stepped aside and let them in, closing the door as they walked down the hallway, stopping behind Naoto's door. She habitually closed it now so Rise knocked, "Naoto-kun! It's me and Kanji again!"

"_O-Oh… the door's unlocked."_

Rise stepped back and opened the door, grinning when she saw Naoto. Naoto was sitting at her desk, looking up at them, papers resting under her arm. It had been a week since her return home and the young detective seemed to be recovering slowly, but she still seemed like she wasn't completely there. Sayuri had informed them that Naoto still shook slightly when around her grandfather or anyone of the male persuasion and also seemed to lose track of things easier.

"Hey, hey! We brought some snacks today! Your teachers didn't have homework today since the Culture Festival is next week," Rise said, sitting down on Naoto's floor, the other girl joining her. Kanji just sat down near the wall, remaining silent, while Rise continued, "Naoto-kun, are you coming back to school on Monday?"

"I'm not sure… I'm trying to finish my work so I can," Naoto replied, fidgeting with blue rabbit in her hands. Rise blinked, "Wow, you've become attached to that rabbit. Where'd you get it from?"

"It was in the hospital with me. I don't know who it's from though," Naoto admitted, playing with it even more, her cheeks turning fairly pink. Rise giggled, "It's cute and don't worry, I understand. I have this panda at home and he's like my comfort buddy. I hug him whenever I'm upset or feeling bad."

"You do?"

"Uh huh! … Oh yeah! Our senpais wanted to visit today so they'll be coming over later if that's okay," Rise said. Naoto paused momentarily, but then nodded, "Yes, it's fine."

"I'll give them a call then."

Rise pulled out her cell phone and then blinked, "What? When did it die? … or maybe that was the crunching sound in my bag during class. Where's your house phone?"

"In the kitchen," Naoto replied. Rise nodded and rose to her feet, leaving the room when Kanji exclaimed, "Wait! You can just borrow my cell!"

The door to the room already closed, leaving Kanji and Naoto in the room. Almost immediately the tension in the room seemed to thicken. Kanji shifted in his spot, looking down at the various boxes of snacks he had before looking up at Naoto. She glanced at him for a moment, but then broke eye contact, her attention drawing back towards the rabbit. He scratched his head and moved closer slowly, hoping not to startle her as he passed her a box of animal crackers he brought. Charcoal eyes watched him closely and her body trembled unnoticeably. She jumped as the box nudged her leg and she looked down, "What…!?"

""A-Animal Crackers… you want some?" Kanji asked his cheeks fairly red. This was really awkward. He probably shouldn't be coming to her house at all, but he wanted to help out somehow. For a while, she just stared at the animal crackers box, almost like she was waiting for something. He blinked and then let go of the box hastily, waving his hands, "U-Uhm sorry! I'm going back… over… uh here."

He moved back to his spot near the wall, accidentally hitting his head as he backed up too fast and yelled, startling Naoto. Kanji rubbed his head, cursing under his breath, and looked back at her, noticing her wide-eyed expression almost like a deer caught in headlights. He laughed nervously, "My bad. Oh… shit, that fuckin' hurt though…"

"… Will you be alright?" she questioned, her shock dying away. Kanji stopped rubbing for a moment, but then nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I've taken harder hits to the noggin."

"I see…"

The awkward tension started to rise again, becoming so thick to the point it could be cut with a knife. He opened his mouth to say something, but both of them almost jumped out of their skin as Rise barged into the room, exclaiming, "The senpais are here!"

"Dammit Rise! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kanji barked and Rise just giggled as she sat down next to the bed, "Awe, I'm sorry Kanji. I must've been interrupting alone time with Naoto-kun, huh?"

"W-What? No!" Kanji yelled a panicked expression blooming on his face. Chie walked into the room, rolling her eyes, "Come on Kanji. She's just teasing you, calm down, hehe… Yo Naoto!"

"Hello," Naoto replied, looking up as Souji, Yosuke, and Yukiko walked in after Chie. They all greeted her, but Yosuke noticed the box of animal crackers, "Oh! Those look good!"

"W-Wait! Sorry, that box is mine. Kanji-kun has some more," Naoto said hurriedly, picking up the box in one hand. For some reason, Kanji felt a small flutter in his chest, but then leered at Yosuke as the russet-haired teen flopped down next to him, holding out a hand. Rolling his eyes, Kanji handed another box of animal crackers to Yosuke, who grinned and opened them at once, munching down on the treats.

"So, how are you Naoto-kun?" Yukiko asked, smiling at the detective as she sat down. Naoto had been staring at the animal crackers she just picked up, "Hm? Oh… I'm doing better. Dr. Kasal and Dr. Niguel said the infections have cleared up and the pneumonia has been successfully treated."

"Oh, so you'll make it back to school for Culture Fest?" Yosuke commented, winking, "Luckily for us, the teachers have been cutting back on the homework so we can get prepared."

"Prepared? It's so we can come up with ideas. Hello Yosuke, our class doesn't have a theme yet," Chie said, glaring at him. She leaned over and took a cracker from his box before he could protest. Yukiko frowned, "I had an idea… but then I was too embarrassed to submit it into the box."

"I wonder what my class is doing…" Naoto muttered, opening her animal cracker box, the rabbit resting in her lap. She really didn't let that small blue toy out of her sight. Taking out the first animal, she heard a startled cry. Everyone fell silent, looking at Naoto, or more, what was in her hands. She looked down, silent for a moment, "… oh, it's a penguin."

"Wow, lucky Naoto-kun!" Rise said, clapping. Kanji's head drooped and Yosuke chuckled, "Ahah… better luck next time Kanji. Better luck next time…"

"Kanji-kun… do you want it?" Naoto asked, confused. She held the small cracker out to him, but he shook his head nervous, no, maybe embarrassed as his face lit up, "N-No! You found it so… go 'head and keep it."

Still perplexed, she nodded, moving back. Souji cleared his throat at his spot near the door before saying, "Ok, we were planning to go inside the TV tomorrow and wanted to know if you would be up to it Naoto."

"Of course. Just tell me the time you wish to meet up at Junes," she replied, looking over at Souji. He nodded and looked at the others, "What time? Noon? Everyone will be awake by then right?"

"Hey! That was one time, okay?" Yosuke exclaimed, "And it was mostly Teddie's fault. He turned the alarm off."

"He was probably hibernating," Rise joked, giggled. Yosuke scowled at the ex-idol, but she looked away, humming innocently. Yukiko snorted slightly, but was able to keep herself from breaking out in laughter. Chie smirked, "Oh, come on Yosuke. You probably would've done the same."

"Hey! Let's do something for Naoto-kun since she's better!" Rise exclaimed, jumping to her feet and punching a fist into the air. Chie blinked, "Like what? A party for getting well?"

"Uhm… if we can pass it off like that," Rise said, smiling, "And we can bake a cake too!"

Yosuke, Souji, and Kanji seemed to pale at the words, but the three girls didn't notice, seeming to like the idea. Rise looked at Naoto, "Ne, ne, Naoto-kun, can we?"

"I guess you can, but ask…" Naoto just blinked and the three were gone in a flash. Kanji and Yosuke exchanged panicked looks and ran out after them. Souji sweat dropped and looked over at Naoto. It was faint, but there was definitely a small smile on her face as she looked over at him, "You and everyone… even after these events, you treat me like a normal person. Well, Kanji-kun seems a little uneasy around me, but I guess he's just being courteous. It's partially my fault though… I know none of you will do anything, but my anxiety tells me otherwise."

"We understand Naoto," Souji said, smiling at her. She stared at him for a moment before her smile widened and she nodded a bit, "Thank you. Hopefully in the near future I won't be so awkward around everyone especially my grampa. To be nervous around the man who practically raised me… I wouldn't be able to live with myself…"

Souji listened quietly, feeling for the young female. He felt a bond between them form, the brief image of a card with the Wheel of Fortune pictured on it flashing before his mind's eyes. Suddenly, both looked up at the sound of pounding footsteps, seeing Yosuke appear in the doorway, "Souji! It's terrible! T-The Revenge of Mystery Food X: Dessert!"

Souji turned white as a sheet while Naoto raised an eyebrow. This was going to be one hell of an evening…

……

**About a week later…**

**October 31, 2011**

"I'm home!" Naoto called, entering her house and taking her shoes off at the entrance way. Sayuri appeared from the conjoining corridor and smiled, "Naoto-chan, welcome home. Did you enjoy your stay with your friends at the Amagi Inn?"

"Yes, thank you," Naoto replied, smiling. She paused for a moment before asking, "Is grampa in?"

"Shirogane-sama and Yakushiji-san are out at the moment, but they should return before dinner. I'm surprised you didn't bring that young man home with you today," Sayuri commented. Naoto turned slightly red, "Senpai is busy today."

"Oh, but you two are getting along so well. Sorry Naoto-chan, I just thought you were having a 'thing' with him," Sayuri sighed, smiling though at Naoto's shocked expression. The young detective coughed, "S-Senpai has a girlfriend anyway Sayuri-san…"

"Really? Who?"

"Yukiko-senpai," Naoto replied, before moving on, "Anyway, I wasn't feeling especially well this morning so I'm going to go lie down. If grampa returns or if dinner's ready, please come get me…"

"Of course, Naoto-chan."

Both parted ways, Naoto striding down the hallway to her room while Sayuri headed towards the kitchen. While she moved down the hall, the thought of sleep became more and more appealing. Strange that she was this drained, but then again, they did go to bed at a rather bizarre hour this morning back at the inn. While that explained her weariness, it didn't explain the flip-flops her stomach refused to stop doing. She paused in the hall, steadying herself with a hand firmly planted on the wall and she covered her mouth with her other hand. A small bit of nausea… maybe it was something she ate the night before… whatever the reason, she needed to lie down.

She opened the door to her room and stepped in, closing it behind her. She removed her hat and placed it on her desk, slipping off her jacket next before lying down on the bed, facing the wall and the blue rabbit. Satisfied that the flopping feeling in her stomach settled, Naoto sighed and closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her quickly. Several hours later, Sayuri awakened her for dinner which was quiet with her grandfather's absence.

oOoOoOo

Me: Nothing happened to her grandpa. Don't worry about it… but review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction because they belong to Atlus. Now, I would stop staying that if it wasn't for my fears of the bad court system. Freaking lawyers…

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 8

oOoOoOo

Hands rested… no, rubbed her stomach in small circles in the darkness, but she didn't move. Her eyes were wide open and she didn't say a word, her breath coming out in quaking pants as she wondered how the hell he got in her room. She held the rabbit tightly to her chest, feeling the coarse hands move up then down, sinking lower, but then paused. A low chortle, "What's wrong dear? Feeling sick?"

She didn't reply, earning a deep, annoyed growl, "… When I speak to you, I expect a response."

"A-Ah… j-just a little…" she replied meekly, biting her lip as a hand moved up again, hitting her hands while the other seemed fond of her stomach, swirling around one spot. Naoto swallowed bile rising in the back of her throat from apprehension building in her in her gut. His voice was crisp and she could sense him sneering as he said, "It's just going to get worse as the days continue and the weeks roll on…"

"Why?"

"Let go of your toy and feel for yourself stupid girl…" he hissed, causing her to tense. Moving slowly, she lowered a hand under the bed sheets, fingers curling for a moment when she felt the man's hand on her stomach. She forced them to uncurl and touched her stomach, feeling no di—

"Too high," he snorted. The hand lifted from her stomach and grabbed her wrist tightly, forcing her hand down. Her nails scratched her skin from the jarring motion as he pressed her hand against her abdomen, causing her eyes to widen. Her fingers opened, touching with disbelief and still unsure about what she was feeling. This… couldn't be real…

"Isn't it cute? Our love made this…" he cooed, making her flatten her hand against the small protruding lump. Naoto was shaking, still unable to accept… "L-Love… don't lie…"

"Don't talk back!" he snapped, raising a hand to her throat swiftly and taking a tight hold. She gasped and then coughed for air, hearing his laughter clearly in her ear before everything faded…

"_Heh… good night. I'll be back…"_

Naoto shot out of bed, sweat drenching her pajamas and bed sheets as she steadied her breathing. She placed a hand on her forehead, brushing some of her hair off her damp face and looked around. Nothing was out of place in her room, but that nightmare… it seemed so real. She sighed, shaking her head and rose to her feet, walking across the room to get ready for school.

Unbuttoning her pajama top from the top first, she slowed down as she reached the bottom, noticing something with a frown: A slight protrusion in her below her stomach. With little hesitance, she touched the lump, letting her hand roll over her stomach and lower abdomen. Naoto swallowed.

This couldn't be right…

She looked back towards the bed, wondering if…

Wait, where did her rabbit go?

Her eyes drifted over to her desk, finding her hat overturned and the cut up pieces of stuffed rabbit inside. There was a note as well with quick, disorganized writing that read, 'Fool around again and all three of you die.'

'_T-Three…?'_

"S-Sayuri…! Sayuri!" Naoto called, opening her door quickly. The attendant appeared in a flash, hearing the distress in Naoto's voice and looked down at her, "Naoto-chan, what's wrong?"

"Take me to the hospital. I need to see the doctor," Naoto replied quickly. While Sayuri would ask beforehand, something said this was definitely not the time, "Yes Naoto-chan, but finish getting dress first."

oOoOoOo

**After School**

"It's supposed to start raining soon..." Yosuke said, looking out the window at the sky. Yukiko nodded, noticing the gray clouds rolling overhead as well. Chie looked at Souji, "Maybe we should do some training inside the TV… huh? Hey, Souji? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine… it's just, I have this weird feeling something's wrong," Souji replied. Yosuke raised an eyebrow, "Dude, we have murders happening around town and you find something else wrong? What could be more wrong than the killer? He might make a move the next time it rains."

"I know, but it's just really… hm…"

Souji pulled out his cell phone and searched through his contact list, finally stopping on Naoto's number. He hit the button and the phone started ringing once, twice, three times…

"_This is Naoto Shirogane. Unfortunately, I cannot answer the phone at this time. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"… Naoto's not answering her phone," Souji said, lowering it after leaving a short message. Yukiko tilted her head, "Naoto-kun? Why don't we just go downstairs and talk to her?"

"Haha, Souji forgot since she didn't come to school for a long time," Yosuke said, laughing. Souji turned red, "Give me a break if I become a little scatter brained. Nanako was sick last night."

"Awe, is she feeling better today?" Chie asked and he nodded, "It was just a small bug; nothing too serious."

The door to the classroom slid open and Kanji and Rise walked in, moving over to their desks quickly. Kanji frowned, "Hey… do any of you know where Naoto is?"

"… What do you mean? Isn't she downstairs?" Yosuke said, frowning now. Rise shook her head, "No. We were going to meet up with her after class today and come up here to see you guys and maybe go in the TV, but the students in her class said she wasn't there all day. We even tried calling her cell, but all I got was the voicemail box."

"I got the same just a moment ago," Souji said, frowning now. Maybe he was right to be worried. He looked at his cell phone again and clicked to the right, "I'll try her house… maybe Sayuri-san knows where she is…"

The others nodded, falling silent as Souji hit the call button. Once more, the phone rang several times before, quietly, on the other line, someone answered, _"Hello? Shirogane residence, Sayuri speaking."_

"Sayuri-san, its Souji Seta. Is Naoto home?" he asked. There was no response for a good couple of minutes before a heavy sigh, _"Souji-san, I'm sorry, but Naoto-chan isn't… feeling well and doesn't wish for anyone to see her at the moment."_

"Is it a fever?" Souji pressed. He was going to get the information out somehow. The others exchanged looks, but then looked at their leader, unnerved. Sayuri fell silent again and whispered, _"Please… you're Naoto-chan's only friends. She's so upset. Maybe, could you please come over and see her. I'll tell you what's wrong then…"_

Oh sneaky… bribing us to know about Naoto. Souji sighed, "Alright, we'll be over in a bit."

"_Thank you."_

He snapped his phone shut the looked up at the others, slipping his phone into his pocket and rising to his feet, "Something's wrong with Naoto. Sayuri-san said she's upset."

"Upset?" Rise sounded confused, "But… Naoto-kun is never truly upset. This is weird."

"Why we wastin' our time here?" Kanji said, frowning, "If something's up then let's go. Standing here isn't getting us anywhere."

A round of nods and everyone left the classroom.

oOoOoOo

Sayuri was quick to answering the door, relieved to see it was them. She stepped aside and allowed them to walk in to take their shoes off. The attendant appeared quite out of it, her lips in a thin line as she looked at them. Souji tilted his head, "What's the problem, Sayuri-san?"

"It's… Naoto-chan. She said she had a nightmare, but…" she shook her head, biting her lip, "It wasn't a nightmare… someone came into the house while we were sleeping."

"What!?" Chie exclaimed and Sayuri nodded. She reached into her sleeve, pulling out a rolled up sheet of papers, but Kanji seemed impatient, walking off to Naoto's room. Souji raised an eyebrow and took the papers, rolling them open and the others gathered around him. There were various graphs and numbers on the paper along with various symbols. Yosuke shook his head, "Did she get another physical after the attack?"

"It's a physical… and a test," Sayuri said, "We haven't told Shirogane-sama yet, but he will not be thrilled at the news."

"Positive… wait, what?!" Rise gasped, her eyes widening. Yukiko inhaled sharply, "A-A little over six weeks..!"

"She was so distraught this morning to find out that she didn't want to go to school. She hasn't gotten sick yet, but… I'm afraid to tell her grandfather. He was only gone for one evening and now he'll return to hear his granddaughter is pregnant," Sayuri said, shaking her head, tears forming at her own eyes, "Naoto-chan barely expresses emotions, but at the results, she started sobbing. Please, you have to help her."

"Uh huh! We'll help her out!" Chie exclaimed looking upset herself and Souji nodded. He looked over at Yosuke, "I think we should stay out of the room for a whil--"

"Kanji-kun already went to see her," Yukiko reminded them. They looked around, shocked to realize that he actually was gone and proceeded promptly down the hall to Naoto's room. Kanji was standing before the closed door, speaking to Naoto, "Come on. Open the door Naoto. We just came to see you."

There was no answer from the other side and Kanji looked down at the ground, frustrated, but he didn't do anything more. Souji tapped his shoulder and Kanji stepped aside. The silver-haired leader knocked on the door, "Naoto… it's me. We know what's going on… we just want to talk to you."

Silence from the other side.

Glances were exchanged again; startled that not even Souji drew the detective out of her room. He knocked the door once more, "Naoto… don't start doing this."

Once again, nothing. Souji frowned and tried the door knob. It wasn't locked and he turned it, opening the door. He peered into the darkness as the hall light flooded into the room, hearing a soft sigh elicited from Yukiko behind him, "Oh… Naoto-kun…"

Naoto was sitting huddled under her covers on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped firmly around them with the comforter. Her head was down, her forehead resting on her knees, and she didn't look up as they entered. Rise frowned, "Naoto-kun… where's your bunny? Why aren't you holding him to…?"

"W-Waste bin…" Naoto murmured faintly, muffled by her cocoon. Yosuke turned and walked over to the bin filled with paper next to her desk and reached in, pulling out the several pieces of the stuffed animal. He frowned, digging for a moment, "Hey, the head's missing."

"No… stuffed in the stomach," Naoto whispered, holding her legs tighter. Yosuke raised the dismembered stomach of the toy and sure enough, there was a decent bulge in it. Rise looked disgusted, "How brutal to do that to a toy."

"It's a warning…" Naoto explained from her shelter, "You guys… you need to leave now. I can't allow you to get involved in this case."

"B-but Naoto-kun, we can't leave you alone. It's too dangerous," Rise said and Chie nodded in agreement, "Yeah Naoto. We can't leave you to handle this on your own."

"… That doll should be sufficient evidence of why you should remain out of this case," Naoto said, raising her head now. Her eyes were still obscured by her hair, but there were faint stains on her cheeks as though tears had been shed, "He's… without remorse for anything he has done. I know he won't hesitate to harm any of you if you remain close to me. Go… and don't come back…"

"Naoto… we can't just…" Kanji started to say, but Naoto looked up now, glaring through tears, her voice cracking as she yelled, "I said go! Don't talk to me at school or in town! Don't even try calling my cell phone! Never approach me again!"

Everyone's eyes widened, but it was a mixed shock from her yell and the fact she was crying. Souji felt more though… like something had been reversed. The Fortune link had reversed? He frowned, looking down. She really didn't want help… He knew the others wanted to continue trying to speak with her, but it was no use. He turned back towards the door, "… Let's go."

"!? Souji-kun?" Yukiko exclaimed, surprised, and turned to look at him, but he just shook his head, "It's what she wants… there's nothing more we can do."

"Senpai…"

"Kanji," Souji said, leering back at the younger student over his shoulder. Kanji glowered for a moment, but then growled under his breath and looked down. None of them wanted to leave, but it was the leader's orders. They filed out, the last person; Chie, closing the door and recasting the room into pitch black. Naoto stared at the door, conflicted instantaneously over what she had just done and allowed her gaze to drop. Her hands sought the abandoned blanket behind her and pulled it up to her shoulders again. She raised it move to cover her head and wrapped her arms around her legs again as she sat in silence.

Nothing… no voices, no footsteps…

No friends…

'_I… I did it to protect them…'_ she thought. It had been so easy before, but then… why now did it feel like a knife plunged into her heart and was twisted? She shivered, a fresh wave of tears spilling as she tucked away into her cocoon.

oOoOoOo

Me: Lonely isn't it? Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus. I only own a copy and I wrote this story so that's it. By the way, school started again so updates will be slower.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 9

oOoOoOo

Naoto didn't know whether to be glad or upset that the others kept their word and stayed away from her as the days continued by nor did she contact any of them. Her grandpa figured they were having an argument so he didn't press on the matter. However, when he received an urgent call from Dojima demanding to speak with her on the case, he ventured into her room. It seemed like a flashback; him, walking into his studies to find her huddled in the corner reading a novel since she didn't have any friends and looked up the moment he walked in, smiling. She was so proud of being in a linage of detectives even after her parents' death.

Before his eyes was the same scene, but much colder.

She was huddled on her bed, a large blanket wrapped around her shoulders while a heavy American detective novel was in her hand. There was no reaction to him walking in and no smile on her face. Her eyes were scanning the words with little care, almost like she wasn't into it at all.

"Naoto, someone's on the phone for you," Tadashi said, looking at her with a frown. A few seconds passed before she raised her head, staring, but not locking eyes with him. From her warm bundle, she raised a hand to take the phone and placed it against her ear, "Yes… Naoto speaking…"

"_Naoto, this is Ryotaro speaking. What do you know about the murder cases? What's this about the next victim appearing on TV?"_

"… I'm on speaker, huh? Describe the person they saw."

"_There's no need to describe! It was Nanako-chan!"_

"_Hanamura! Stop talking!"_

"The news reports this week… the man studying the fog had been quoting a particular student. I'm surprised it applies, but this student, while remaining anonymous, was Nanako-chan," Naoto said calmly and a bit too coolly, "She was revealed in the evening paper. Without a doubt, she has become the new target."

"_!!! What?! Dammit!"_

"_Ah! Dojima-san, wait!"_

"_Adachi, stay here!"_

Without bothering to listen to more, Naoto turned the phone off and set it down, returning to her book. Her grandfather's gaze became grim, "Naoto, what are you doing?"

"Why?" Naoto replied instead, not even glancing up at him. He crossed his arms, "Why are you reading when your friends need help? You've been in this room since Monday night and they need you right now."

"Grampa, they're acquaintances… nothing more," she said with a bitter undertone while she turned the page. He raised an eyebrow, "Acquaintances? You never brushed them off let alone ignore an important investigation like this."

"My business with them is over and done with…" she muttered, looking away from her book now, but Tadashi shook his head, "Sayuri mentioned they visited you earlier this week. Naoto, tell me what happened."

Naoto shook her head, closing the book and sighed, "It's nothing important…"

"Nothing important, huh? … I got a call from Dr. Kasal, Naoto," he said, noticing her tense at his words. He just continued, "He said you got a physical at the hospital. Sayuri took you and had the paper work. From everything that has happened, you know I don't want to invade your privacy, but what were the results, Naoto? Where are the papers?"

"I shredded them," she replied hastily, but the noticeable rush caught Tadashi's attention. His eyes sharpened, "Don't lie Naoto… where are the papers?"

"I don't have them."

"Naoto Shirogane…" Tadashi growled, glaring at her now. She was shrinking under his eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. He didn't step forward, but she still seemed to be reacting worse than before. He opened his mouth to demand for the documents once more, but Sayuri stepped in at that moment, "Shirogane-sama… what are you doing?"

"… Sayuri, you took Naoto to the doctor's for a physical. Are you holding the results?" Tadashi asked, more, demanded. Sayuri blinked and looked at him dead in the eye, knowing he was being serious, but out of the corner of her vision, she noticed Naoto's eyes widen. Sayuri dropped her gaze, biting her lip. Swallowing, she mentally apologized to Naoto before sighing, "I… I'm holding them sir…"

"S-Sayuri…" Naoto feebly whispered. The attendant stepped back, unable to look at Naoto as she spoke to Tadashi, "I have to fetch them. Please, come with me…"

He nodded and she turned, walking out of the room with him following close behind. Naoto remained in the room, staring at the spot they had been standing. No… no, no, no! If her grandfather found out…! Several ideas already played through her mind, each one worse than the last, but that all came to a crashing halt at the sound of footsteps returning in a hurry pace. Her grandfather appeared in the doorway again; no exact expression on his face, but his eyes flashed several at once: disbelief, anger, gloom, and a key one, disappointment.

"Naoto… why didn't you tell me?" Tadashi asked. His voice wasn't raised; it was soft, puzzled, and mostly concerned. He wanted to know why she didn't tell him of all people what was happening to her or what was now developing in her. Her lip quivered, eyes slanting away from looking at him again. He didn't ask again, but he did press forward, his voice becoming a bit louder, "Is this why you pushed your friends away?"

"… They aren't my friends… I already said that…"

"… You're a foolish child sometimes. With this attitude, however, I don't think the truth about being a detective is in your grasp," he sighed, shaking his head. He didn't notice the impact the words had caused nor did he notice the misinterpretation able to be drawn from it in her state. Shifting in her spot, Naoto swallowed before asking, "A-Are you saying… I'm an inadequate detective?"

"Right now… you can't carry the title. That's all I'm saying," Tadashi replied solemnly, turning away from her, "Get some rest… we'll discuss what to do with it later…"

'_Can't… carry…? I can't… be…' _Naoto looked down, trying to think straight, but she couldn't. She raked her hands in her hair, clutching down on her head after a moment and shutting her eyes. What now? What happened next? Her shadow was right. To be a detective and humiliated in such a manner, not even making a real attempt to fight back… Would her grandfather disown her? Should she keep the growing person in her? What about the assail… She snapped her eyes opened. Safe, no, she wasn't safe, and neither was anyone close.

Her grandfather, Sayuri, Kanae, Yakushiji… the longer she remained, they would be in danger too. Remained? No… she could run, but wouldn't her attacker go after Sayuri or Kanae? Would he harm Yakushiji? Oh god, he would probably kill her grandfather… She bit her lip. No, he would use them as bait to lure her out. Hiding? Let the shadows finish her off? End it herself…?

"End…" she whispered.

oOoOoOo

Tadashi picked up the case where Naoto had left off, looking over her notes with a scowl. Yes, all of the victims had been in the media in some form and the break between the deaths made a decent gap. The first two murders were still from unknown causes while the third was blunt trauma to the occipital cranium… the murders were placed on some kid name Mitsuo, but with this overview, it was obvious he was just responsible for this Mr. Morooka's death. The notes mentioned Naoto's fri… 'Acquaintances' numerous times including that they were victims too.

'_Those kids… they shouldn't be doing this…'_ he thought, leaning back and rubbing the bridge of his noise, _'But then again… maybe if I had protected Naoto from this earlier… this wouldn't have happened…'_

He let out a heavy sigh before looking through all the documents scattered on his desk, scanning every detail gathered from the beginning of the cases to its most current stand point. He would have to call the station and see if a new suspect had come up tomorrow. What he really should be doing was deciding what to do with Naoto in her current situation. There was no way he would disown her, but he didn't know what to do. She wasn't mentally sound to make a decision, but he couldn't force her to get an abortion or give the child up if she carried through.

Balling his hand into a fist, he glowered down at the strewn papers. Who the hell could've done this eluded him. This town had never been in such a state of chaos. Naoto was tied into this too, but how!?

"Dammit!" he snapped, slamming a fist down on his desk just as the door opened. Kanae was startled at Tadashi's outburst. He was usually an even-tempered man, but the amount of stress was just piling on him now. She straightened her glasses and coughed for his attention, "S-Shirogane-sama… I found these papers in Sayuri's room. She said she was going to give them to someone…"

"What are they…?" Tadashi asked as calmly as he could muster, holding his hand out for them. Kanae handed them over, "They're old records before Naoto disappeared."

"Before…?"

His firm, but fatigued eyes looked over the information, reading the notes, the edited comments, and every tiny marking dotted on the papers. What? This was the first he had heard about a second series of murders. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the victims which had been separated into two columns.

'_Mothers… no wait…'_ he frowned, looking over the names and details. They were all women, but several were deceased due to suicide while four were definite murders by an unknown cause. The four were…

"… Pregnant!" he exclaimed suddenly, rising to his feet. The papers were crumpling on the sides as his rigid hands gripped down. None of them had been married, the ages varied from teens to women in their low 30's, and there were several words scribbled next to the murdered victims: Isolation and Rape Trauma Syndrome.

Isolation… she had pushed her friends away… she was calling them acquaintances and locking herself in her room.

RTS… her memory, her flinching, a fear of falling asleep… she had been attacked again somehow while he was gone…

He flipped to the next page of the paperwork and looked at the notes. Escape…?

Two pairs of footsteps called his and Kanae's attention to the door as it slammed open. Sayuri and Yakushiji were standing in the doorway, panting, looking at Tadashi with bulging eyes. Sayuri gained her voice back first, "Shirogane-sama! She's gone! Naoto-chan's gone!"

"!!! Forced entry?!" he exclaimed, but she shook her head, "No! I went to check on her and she was gone and so was her umbrella! All that was left was her book and this…!"

She held out a folded piece of paper and he snatched it up quickly, opening it. There was just one word on it.

_Goodbye._

"No…! Kanae, Sayuri, Yakushiji! Get your umbrellas! She couldn't have gotten too far!" he ordered. The attendants and secretary nodded and rushed out while he tossed on his coat, picking up his umbrella before leaving the study. His feet pounded down the hall as he ran to the door and he wasted no time putting on his shoes. Naoto's were still at the door… she walked out without them!?

He charged out the door and into the drizzling night, the black umbrella over his head. Where would she go!? He did raise her, but she probably knew this town like the back of her hand. The police were preoccupied and bi-passed another serious case that shouldn't have been left solely in her hands!

"NAOTO!" he yelled into the darkness of Inaba. His voice echoed into the distance, resonating off the buildings as he raced to town looking around, his old bones chilled over with dread.

"NAOTO!!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Where did she go? Only the author knows. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus. My copy of Persona 4 is in my room at the moment on my cabinet. Still trying to max out all the social links, mwhahah… Still, half-page setting please.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 10

oOoOoOo

Exploration inside of the Midnight Channel today revealed Nanako's dungeon as well as the fact she wasn't alone inside it. Souji scowled at the ground. He had seen Taro Namatame around town on several occasions, but he never thought anything about it. The man had been talking about getting in on the family job after getting fired, but… a delivery company? They didn't stop this in time… and now Ryotaro was in the hospital from an accident after the truck sharply tilted. He ran a hand through his hair; sighing and the others looked at him.

"Souji-kun, would you like me to accompany you home?" Yukiko asked, noticing how her boyfriend was troubled. She didn't blame him though. For his uncle to end up in the hospital and his niece to be a target… all of this to suddenly happen to his family. Forcing a smile, he looked at her gently and shook his head, "No, it's alright. I'm use to being alone at home."

"I know you are, but you don't have to…" Yukiko said, turning slightly red. Chie sweat dropped, "Uhm… what are we doing right now?"

"Huh!? O-Oh, right uh… we're going to disband for now and try at the dungeon tomorrow," Souji said. Nods all around at the decision, but, for the millionth time, Kanji wasn't paying any attention. Rise poked said boy's arm and he blinked, looking around at them, "Wha? What were we talking about?"

"Kanji, we know you're worried about Naoto, but there's nothing we can really do," Souji said evenly, causing the younger student to hang his head with an annoyed face, "Yeah, I know, but dammit, we shouldn't have just given up like that."

"It was a losing battle to argue with her. We need to focus on what's at hand," Souji replied, stepping outside of Junes. The rain had let up for today, so no reason to worry about fog tonight. Yosuke crossed his arms, tilting his head, "Rumor is she's been going to school and immediately leaving after the last bell. I've seen her walking past the Samegawa River several times, but she's never given off that same… air of confidence."

"Do you think she regretted what she did?" Chie asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown and he nodded. Teddie blinked, "Why don't we just try calling her? If Nao-chan does regret it, we should try talking to her, yes?"

Souji nodded and reached to pull out his phone when he heard a gruff voice say, "Yes… Thank you for your time…"

Everyone stopped near the Yomenaido Bookstore, watching as a familiar older gentleman walked out, sighing and closing his charcoal eyes. He looked drained, dark circles under his eyes, but Souji wondered if they were always there. Rise was the one would called out, "Shirogane-sama?"

Tadashi blinked and raised his head, turning towards them, "Hm… ah, you children again. Working on the case I suppose."

"… You're not going to scold us?" Souji asked after a moment, surprised as Tadashi nodded, "As much as I still think you kids are unsuitable for hunting down the criminal, you might be the only ones capable of unveiling the truth. I'll leave it in your hands. I have other things to attend to."

"W-Wait!" Kanji exclaimed as the old man turned away to leave. That caused him to stop and glance back over his shoulder. Nervously, Kanji rubbed his neck and looked down, "Is… Naoto doing any better?"

"Unfortunately… at the moment, I'm not sure," Tadashi replied. Confusion bloomed on everyone's face, but it was a startled Teddie that voiced, "Huh? How do you not know?"

"While I was in my study looking over the case, it was brought to my attention that she was on a second case that the police basically dumped on her so they could focus on the murders. It's appears that if the victims had been strung around town like the three other murders, they would've paid attention," Tadashi explained, "If I had known too… Naoto wouldn't be gone…"

"What!? She's gone?!" Chie yelled, shocked as the grandfather nodded, frowning, "She hasn't been recovering as I'd hoped. She ran away last evening and I fear what she might do in her mental state."

"W-What about the police?" Teddie asked, fidgeting, "Can't they do something?"

"Dumbass. If they couldn't find one fuckin' criminal, I doubt they'll look for her. Besides, they probably don't give a damn," Kanji snapped, "God! She can be an idiot sometimes! If I find her..!"

"Awe, worried again Kanji?" Rise cooed. Kanji turned red, "C-Cut it out and focus!"

"Are you guys up to searching for her?" Souji asked. Chie blinked, "What kind of question is that? Of course we are!"

"Yeah, dude! Ok, who's checking where?" Yosuke asked, winking. Souji smiled faintly, _'Wait for us Nanako… we'll save you.'_

"You kids…" Tadashi said, smiling for the first time since they met him, "Thank you… I'm going to continue searching by the Samegawa River."

Souji nodded and Tadashi walked off. The Leader turned to his fellow Truth Seekers, just as Rise sighed, "I really wish I could track down people in this world…"

"It can't be help," Souji said before quickly giving out the orders, "Yosuke, check the area around Junes; Yukiko, take the streets by the Amagi Inn; Chie, the residential area; Kanji, take the northern shopping district and back alleys; Teddie, check inside the TV incase; and Rise, check around the rest of the southern shopping district. I'll check around the school."

At the issued orders, everyone separated to search for the missing girl as the cloudy sky reflecting the dying colors of the sun.

oOoOoOo

Her hand quivered violently, the knife's blade in her hold glinting as the faint red sunlight trickled into the dark room via the high window. It illuminated her target though; the pale, overturned flesh of her arm. She bit her lip as the cool metal touched her skin, but now, she couldn't bring herself to pull and draw her own blood. Her fingers loosened and the pocket knife fell to the tatami-matted floor, her hands hitting the ground as well to support her body as she hunched forward, shaking. Tears spilled from her tightly shut eyes as she curled up, unsure of what to do.

Naoto had never felt so lost in her life. After her parents' passing, her grandfather had led her, but now, there was no one, just the silence encroaching around her, pressuring her from all sides to the point she almost couldn't breathe. The thoughts of 'I should've stayed home' and 'I should have never attempted this case single-handedly' constantly drifted through her sub-conscious only to melt as 'the past could not be changed' always bloomed to the surface right after like an unrelenting demon.

"M-Mom…dad… w-what should I do?" she whispered, her fingers gripping the floor as she rolled onto her side. She never called out for them… never wanted to see them so bad… not until now, but they probably didn't want to see her either. Her hair was matted, untidy and her pajamas damp and stained from countless puddles of water and mud due to the showers the evening before. Her dirty feet felt numb just like the rest of her body and the only minute source of warmth a calm trilling in the back of her mind from one Sukuna Hikona. The umbrella she used lay abandoned some feet away from her by a closed sliding door.

This old house had been empty for years from its appearance, but its location was beyond the normal places within Inaba, lost on top a hill out skirting both the shopping district and the residential area. No one ever came around here anymore, not even the birds. Maybe… maybe she could just close her eyes and will herself to sleeping forever. Her body would never be found, but something was holding her back. Her original plan was to bleed until the darkness consumed her eternally, but her hands wouldn't obey. There was no means of cord or rope and her revolver… she didn't know what happened to it ever since…

She shuttered and pulled her arms to her chest, hands curled as she shook her head, more tears falling against the flooring as night crept into the room. The moon's normally vibrant light was incapable of piercing the clouds cast amongst the sky. Naoto didn't care; she wasn't crying out for a light that refused to help her, she was sobbing for her parents in the land of the dead, wishing that she could be with them.

"Then allow me to assist you."

At once, Naoto sat up quickly, moving to the side, and backing into the wall as she noticed a man lurking in the now opened doorway, a smirk on his face. He looked around the room, noticing the lone knife and the umbrella. He sneered, "Damn, well, I guess you couldn't do the job yourself. You feeling guilty? Of what? Life's being unfair every turn you take, why not just end it now?"

"I… I don't…" she stammered, staying back, but he just rolled his eyes, before laughing, "Oh I know! You wanted to have fun one last time! Tch, yeah right. It's always the one who carry little brats that hesitate. Just get my hands dirtier… then again, it's not like I care. It breaks the normal routine."

He walked forward and she got to her feet, looking around quickly to decide how to get out of there. When he lunged suddenly, she leapt to the side and bolted down through the doors, running down the hallway and out of the house quickly, knowing that his eyes were just following her, his laugh echoing.

"That's right! Make this interesting! Run as fast as you can, but it'll be the same in the end!"

She did just that, what else could she do? Her feet touched the earth as she ran over the wet fields, trying to reach Inaba's alleys. There was no way for him to just… sneak up behind her there. It was winding with different branches to take. If she make it, but then what? Did she really want to get through this? Maybe being found in the back alley was better.

Her feet felt the change from the earth to the concrete of the urban town, beginning to weave through the dark alley streets, and her pace started to decrease, eyes darting around at the surroundings. They were the older buildings of the shopping district, all of which were closed after Junes' opening. Shoes hit the ground behind her and she shut her eyes, turning unhurriedly to the man before opening them again, uncertainty shining through. He grinned, "Don't worry… it'll be quick for both of you."

His hand disappeared for a moment and then appeared again, a gun in hand and the barrel pointed at her. She didn't seem fazed, just expecting it. He nodded his head, waving the gun down, "Get on your hands and knees… beg for me to hit your skull with the first shot."

Her lips thinned as she swallowed, but then, she lowered herself to her knees slowly, her head hanging low. Her hands touched the ground one at a time and she gasped, "O-One strike…"

"What? I can't hear you sweety," he jeered. Her hands balled into fists and she dropped lower, "Hit my skull with the first shot."

"Oh, is that what you said? Hm, well, it took you a little while, but I guess I should. I mean, lovers are supposed to help end the suffering of the other if the pain's too much to bear," he cackled, taking a few steps forward. Naoto didn't look up as he stopped a few feet before her, the muzzle pointed directly at her head and his index finger curled over the trigger. It was nerve-wracking to wait, but to know this would be over soon…

"Any last words?"

No reply.

Shrugging his shoulders, he smirked, the gun clicking as a bullet locked into the chamber.

Silence…

… and then…

The undeniably resounding bang of the gun going off…

oOoOoOo

Me: No comments…though, might I suggest listening to Hitori Setsunaku from Strawberry Panic! and Doukoku (Bitter Cry) from Haibane Renmei for a sense of the chapters tone? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus. My copy of Persona 4 is in my room at the moment on my cabinet. Lawyers… can be loiterers too.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 11

oOoOoOo

As expected, there was pain, but it wasn't the shot that the man had promised. Instead, there was someone else yelling, their body hitting the floor with a heavy thump. The man hissed under his breath, stepping back, and falling silent as a cell phone starting to ring in his pocket. Quickly, he retreated from the scene and Naoto looked up, shaken and wondering what had happened.

"Shit… t-that fucking…"

"K-Kanji-kun!?" Naoto exclaimed, snapping her head back towards the direction where the voice had come from. Dropped on the ground, holding his left shin, blood spilling between his fingers and staining his pant leg, Kanji was gritting his teeth to keep from cursing anymore. She rose to her feet, her knees threatening to buckle. It was just as she feared; someone had gotten hurt because of her. It was her damn fault! She took a step back. There was a chance that maybe she could… still catch up to that man…

One of his eyes opened and he looked at her, still gripping his wound, and noticed her moving back, "Ehg! N-Naoto! Don't…!"

His hands released his leg, revealing a decent-sized hole in his shin, blood bubbling out freely as he started to struggle to his feet. He grimaced as he stood, applying weight to his left leg and quickly wiping his hands off on his jacket, muttering, "Son of a bitch…"

"What are you… doing here?" she asked quietly, taking another step back as he limped forward one step. He grunted, standing full height as best as he could, "Tch… we've been looking for you and so has your gramps. Dammit, what're you doing here? That bastard was going to kill you! Why were you just kneelin' there and waitin'?!"

Naoto shook her head, giving him an odd smile, "S-Stop joking around, Kanji-kun. Nobody looks for outcasts in society … Its coincidence we meet like this. At least… you can tell everyone I said goodbye."

"Goodbye…? Naoto, what are you… Naoto!" he yelled as she turned and sprinted away. Hissing under his breath, Kanji did his best to run after her, limping every time his left leg kicked the ground. Absentmindedly, he reached into his pocket, drawing out his cell phone and snapped it open. He hit speed dial and raised it to his ear, listening to it ring several times before finally:

"_Kanji? Any luck?"_

"Senpai! I found her, but dammit..! She ain't in her right mind at all!" he growled into the phone, falling silent for a moment to listen for her footsteps, but there was nothing. Souji was silent on the other line for a while, but then asked, _"What did she say?"_

"She thought I was messing with her and we met by coincidence… s-she also said goodbye," Kanji replied, his brows furrowing, "Fuckin' prick… she was almost killed. I got shot and now she ran off again!"

"_What's your location right now? I'm going to call the others and we'll start heading there,"_ Souji informed him. Kanji growled, "It's the back alleys where most of the shops are empty. I passed the liquor store gettin' here. It's just straight back and a right before a dead end 'course I think I turned left somewhere…"

"_Alright. Call me back when you find Naoto."_

"Senpai… how do you know if I'll fine 'er or not?"

"_I trust you…"_

The line disconnected and Kanji snapped his phone shut, slipping it into his pocket just as he reached the end of the alley way. He stared at the vast hills of eclipsed green before him as well as the dark shapes of trees in the distance. Truth be told, he had never really come out here and he had lost track of Naoto a while back. Where the hell could she have gone from here?

He shook his head and began limping quickly through the grass, moving towards the trees to start there.

oOoOoOo

Naoto forced the sliding door open with a little more force than originally meant, dropping to the ground and feeling for the knife that lay somewhere on the floor. Without a doubt, she had to do this before Kanji found her. They would all get in trouble and be killed! If Kanji didn't arrive back there, this wouldn't be a problem! She continued to touch the tatami mats until finally she felt the cold steel of the blade and moved down, grasping the handle. She raised it in her right hand and held her left arm out as she sat back on her knees.

This time, she didn't hesitate as she pressed the metal to her flesh, pulling the blade swiftly. The cut was shallow and stung horribly, a bit of blood starting to flow from it. Naoto clenched her hand into a fist and moved the blade up, cutting again. This was a little deeper and the blood flow greater, but it wasn't enough to kill her in a few minutes. She cut again and again, at least four more times.

"Naoto!?"

She jumped to her feet, her eyes widening at Kanji's call and stepped back, facing the door. Moonlight peeked through the cloudy night, illuminating the room just as he appeared in the door way. He was alarmed, to say the least, about the blood staining the floor from her arm and stepped forward to stop her.

"S-Stay back…!" Naoto shouted, raising the knife to her neck, pressing it against the skin shaking. Kanji froze at once, his hands raised, "N-Naoto! Don't do it…!"

"You shouldn't have come… you shouldn't have been there… I would've died and nobody would be hurt. Nobody wants a personification of death lingering around," she muttered, the knife shaking in her grasp. He was confused for a moment, but then understood what she meant, "You ain't death! We'll be fine so put the knife do--"

"Heheh… n-no… you got shot because I was there. You took the bullet that would've removed me from this place. Everyone would've been free," she cut in. The knife slightly nicked her neck, a rivulet of blood escaping the minor wound. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she was laughing lightly, "N-Now everyone will become like Kaumi… he didn't have a chance. He was just a rabbit… He was dismembered before I could do anything. H-He didn't even do anything..! It will happen again and again until everyone is like that. It's my fault… it's my fault!"

"Stop Naoto!" Kanji snapped, rushing her suddenly. She screamed, startled and brandished the pocket knife before her now. It swung, just cutting his cheek and he moved back, growling under his breath. Some blood trickled into his mouth and he spat it out, glaring at her. This was definitely out of hand, but if he didn't stop it now, she really would kill herself.

The room was cast into darkness again as the clouds blocked the moon again and he took this chance to move at her again. She must've seen the movement because there was a sharp stinging on his outstretched arm a moment later, fat crimson drops hitting the floor in mere seconds. He stared at it, touching it with his other hand just as shocked as her, if not, less, but still startled. As his hazel eyes looked back at her, she noticed her expression. It was one of utmost dismay, her hand never loosening on the knife. Her charcoal eyes dropped to it, staring at the blood on the tip of the blade… his blood…

"I… I didn't… I just…"

She shook her head, shutting her eyes and raised the knife, ready to plunge it into her throat. Alarm bells blared in his mind and he leapt forward again, his hand taking hold of her wrist, stopping her. She stepped back, trying to get her hand free, but he just followed, accidentally stumbling over his feet so they fell to the ground.

That didn't go over so well when they both realized what happened.

"No! Get off me!" Naoto cried and began to violently struggle underneath Kanji. She was trying to move her hand trapped in Kanji's hold, but he didn't relent. Instead, he tightened his grip around her wrist until he heard a soft thump as the knife fell out of her hold. She was beating at his chest with her free hand, trying to kick him, but her legs were trapped under his.

When his other hand stopped her free one from hitting him, she froze, trembling. The sound of rain started humming, becoming deafening in her ears. She couldn't recognize that is was Kanji holding her down, flinching as her wet pajamas shifted on her body, almost like clammy, but firm hands trailing over her skin. The trembling became worse, "A-A-Ah…. No…! P-please, don't do it again…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"… _Oh, you mean this? Hehe…"_

Her body tensed and her eyes suddenly glazed over. Kanji's eyes widened, "N-Naoto…!? Naoto! The hell's going on? Naoto!"

He got off of her and picked her up from the ground, propping her into a sitting position against the wall, tapping her cheek. He cursed under his breath and pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial again. While it rang, he shrugged his jacket off, covering Naoto with it so she would stay warm.

"_Kanji, did you find her?"_

"Yeah, senpai… she was cutting her wrist…" he whispered, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, "She kinda went crazy on me and passed out or something. I'm bringing her back after I bandage her up."

"_What about your injuries? Are you ok?"_

"I'm holding," Kanji replied, "I'll be back in a bit."

"_Right. We'll be waiting."_

He snapped his phone shut and turned his attention back to Naoto. In reality, he didn't know if she was actually unconscious so he had to be cautious as he grabbed her left arm. Her cuts had already stopped bleeding, but they might get infected. He sighed, pulling out some gauze and disinfectant from his other pocket, cleaning her injuries. She winced and he paused momentarily before wrapping the gauze around her arm. He ripped and pressed the end down, looking up.

His eyes fell on the small wound on her neck. Probably didn't need the gauze, but he should disinfect it at least.

Shifting to her right, he carefully touched her neck, applying a modest amount of disinfectant over the wound. A piteous whimper slipped from her lips, causing him frown. Why her? Why did she have to suffer like this? Hadn't she already been through enough as a kid?

He grinded his teeth for a moment before shaking his head and moving closer, slipping a hand behind her back and his other under her legs. Rising to his feet was difficult, but he managed, limping over to the door and out of the entrance. The cool gust made him shiver briefly, but Naoto seemed to stir, snapping back to senses.

"Senpai…?" she asked, her voice cracking from strain, not even looking up at Kanji. His lips tightened and he didn't reply. She was still out of it from everything that happened, but it stung to hear that she called for senpai. She shifted in his hold, letting out a soft sigh. He looked down at her, but then continued hobbling to the back alleys.

Everyone was waiting there, but they ran over the moment they could make him out.

"Damn, Kanji, what happened?" Yosuke asked, surprised to see his state. Kanji snorted, "It's nothin', but Ma will freak about the bullet in my leg. Hope I don't need a cast…"

"It's superficial so you shouldn't need one," Souji said, looking at his leg. Kanji looked at Souji and nodded, "O-Ok senpai…"

"…? Kanji-kun, are you ok?" Yukiko asked, but he quickly shook his head, "No. It's nothin'. Well, call her gramps and get her home…"

"Kanji…?" Rise asked, frowning, but he either didn't hear her or just ignored her as he disappeared into the alley, heading back towards the Shopping District's street.

oOoOoOo

Me: Dynamics are difficult to keep balance. Oh well, review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus. Eri, Naoki, Hisano, and Ai… dammit, I still have to finish Rise and Naoto's Social Links.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 12

oOoOoOo

**November 20, 2011**

At the Junes food court, the group had gathered once more, discussing their current situation. They had saved Nanako, but the taxing effects of being on the other side had weakened her body. The hospital wasn't allowing any visitors and Souji was worried about her greatly, but he masked his anxiousness around the others easily. They had done all they could to help her so now she just had to recover. Unfortunately, if the same could be said for their eighth party member who wasn't present…

"She hasn't been at school this week…" Rise said quietly, frowning, "I've been taking her homework to the house, but Sayuri-chan takes it at the front. How bad has it gotten if even another girl can't get near her?"

"Really, really bad," Yosuke sighed, "To be honest, I never knew what kind of effect this could have. I mean, it happened sometimes back in the city… but to happen out here in the country?"

"… Sensei, you never explained to me. What is 'Rape'?" Teddie asked, looking over at Souji.

The poor bear didn't understand the severity of the situation since he didn't know one word. Souji looked at Teddie and sighed, "Teddie… it's when… did someone bother to tell you about where babies come from?"

"… Uhm, Yosuke said babies are made when a 'special hug' happens between people like you and Yuki-chan," Teddie said. Yukiko and Souji turned red while Chie took the time to hit Yosuke hard in the shoulder for them. Souji cleared his throat, "U-Uh… w-well, we do that by choice and with protection. Rape is when… one person wants to have a 'special hug', but the other person doesn't and it still happens."

"…!? W-What! Someone did that to Nao-chan!? Y-Yosuke said it only happens with two people in love a-and that a girl's first time is very special!" Teddie exclaimed, upset. Souji's scowled, "It is… but someone decided to take it away from Naoto."

"Who is the guy!? I'll rip him apart! RAWWR!" Teddie yelled, jumping to his feet. Kanji, who hadn't said anything for a while, spoke up now, "Teds, we can't do shit at the moment. We ain't got an idea in hell who did it."

"It's not like we have something to take to the police to track him down either," Chie said, annoyed as she frowned, "I mean, in those crime shows, they usually use blood or something, but where are we gonna get that?"

"… Chie, say that again," Yosuke said, everyone looking at the brown-haired tomboy. She raised an eyebrow and looked around, "The crime show thing? Yeah well… like that Law and Justice show, they have a blood sample from the victim most of the time, but sometimes on the crime scene they find the criminal's blood though sometimes--"

"Stop talking! You just figured out how to find the guy who did this!" Yosuke exclaimed. Unfortunately, she looked confused, but Souji picked up, "Why didn't we think of that sooner. If we can get Naoto to the hospital, they can take a sample of fetal blood and give it to the forensic department at the station. They will find the guy who did this… but how to get Naoto to go?"

"She won't listen to us most likely," Rise noted, but Kanji rose to his feet, picking up his umbrella, "She'll listen to senpai… let's go."

He walked off in the direction towards the estate, leaving everyone at the table. Teddie sat down as everyone exchanged looks. Rise raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Souji, "Senpai, did you say something to Kanji?"

"I… don't think so," Souji said, his brows furrowed. Yukiko tilted her head, "He's been acting strange ever since he found Naoto-kun. Could something have happened?"

"She tried butchering him with a pocket knife," Yosuke said flatly, but Chie shook her head, "No… it can't be that. He kinda seems like… before we met him. You know, moody?"

"HEY! ARE WE GOING OR NOT?!"

The chairs scratched against the ground as they were pushed back and everyone rose, looking over at Kanji. He was standing there, his hands stuffed in his pockets and an irritated glare on his face before turning away. Teddie frowned, "Sensei…"

"… I'll talk to Naoto… I'll find out what happened after," Souji replied calmly.

oOoOoOo

It was strange, but the Shirogane Estate seemed dreary for some reason. As much as they wished it was the rain, the whole atmosphere as they approached just seemed very strained. Souji sighed and mustered up his courage before ringing the doorbell at the front. He couldn't hear anything, but the rain falling around them, almost jumping when he noticed the door opened slightly. Sayuri was standing there, looking as gloomy as ever, "Oh… Naoto-chan's friends. Did you come to visit her?"

"Is something wrong?" Chie asked, cocking her head a bit. Sayuri was silent, but then closed the door. A chain rattled and the door re-opened. She stood to the side so the others could walk in. They slipped their shoes off and looked around. The interior was dimmer, the silence heavy enough that it wasn't difficult to hear oneself breath.

"_Shirogane-san… who's badge is this?"_

"… _Dad's?"_

"_No… it's your grandfather's. What symbol is this?"_

"… …"

"_Shirogane-san?"_

"… _The Yasogami High seal."_

"_Yes and how do you know that?"_

"… What's going on?" Kanji asked, looking at Sayuri. She sighed, "A therapist has been coming by Shirogane-sama's demand. Apparently, as a defense to keep herself healthy, her mind has become… impartial. He called it 'repressive memory'. She doesn't remember being attacked, running away, trying to kill herself, and several other things. It hasn't affected her school work, but…"

"But what?" Souji pressed. She looked down, "She doesn't remember some people too. Also, she's been wondering how she's pregnant. It still mortifies her when we don't answer and lately she's been having nightmares."

"Naoto-kun and Nanako-chan… neither of them did anything really and still," Yosuke muttered, shaking his head and looking down. Naoto's door opened and closed, a young doctor stepping out. He closed the door behind him and quickly walked off while Sayuri led them to the door, reopening it.

Naoto looked up, staring emptily at the group, almost confused in an odd manner. Sayuri walked forward and knelt down next to the bed, taking hold of Naoto's hand, "Naoto-chan, do you know these kids? They're friends from your school…"

"…" Naoto was silent as she looked at Sayuri, but then turned her head, gazing at the others. After a moment, she whispered, "Tatsumi-san and Kujikawa-chan… Souji-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Hanamura-senpai… and Satonaka-senpai… I don't know the last one."

"That's close enough. Now, do you remember where they're from?"

"Yasogami High School…?"

More of a question than an answer, but Sayuri nodded, "That's right… I'm going to get some snacks for you and your friends. Is there anything special you want?"

"… Apple slices?"

"Ok," Sayuri said, forcing a weak smile before rising to her feet and walking past the others. Naoto watched her leave, but then stared at them, blinking slowly. She frowned, "… Senpai, who are they again?"

"Naoto… Kanji and Rise are in your first-year class and Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie are your senpais and then the blonde boy is Teddie. You had it most of them before," Souji said, frowning. Naoto seemed bewildered, "Before? Did I say their names already?"

"Nao-chan…" Teddie mumbled and looked down. The young detective dropped her gaze to her hands on the bed sheets. She was fiddling with the sky blue fabric, unsure of what to talk about, but then raised her eyes to them again, "Uhm, Sayuri said I'm a little over nine weeks. Do you have any idea who the father might be? I've asked grampa, his secretary, and his attendant, but they won't tell me."

"I'm afraid we don't have any idea," Yukiko said. Naoto looked away, "Oh… I suppose not… how's Nanako-chan?"

"She's… in the hospital…" Souji whispered. Her eyes widened and she frowned, "Oh… I'm sorry… that's right. The evening reports have been talking about her and… Namatame I believe. Hm, he was that council secretary… how does he justify his actions?"

"He said he was 'saving' them," Chie said, closing her eyes as she rested a finger on her temple, thinking, "First Dojima's in the hospital and then Nanako-chan… Huh, I hope the police got something from that diary that Detective Adachi found at the accident so he gets convicted."

"… Oh right! The hospital!" Rise exclaimed, startling everyone at the outburst. She looked around and sweat dropped, "Sorry! Naoto-kun, we know how to find out your baby's daddy!"

"A DNA test? Sorry, but I can't do it. Grampa says it's too soon for anything accurate," Naoto replied. She paused, raising an eyebrow, "Uhm… Rise-san, right?"

"It has to be at certain level of development? Geez…" Kanji grumbled. He turned and stepped out of the room just as Sayuri walked back in. Rise frowned and went after him, "Kanji! Hey! Where are you going!?"

"Sheesh… stay here Souji. We'll go get him," Chie sighed, leading the others out. Sayuri set the apple slices down on the side table and stepped out for a moment. Naoto was silent, staring at the door and then turned to Souji, looking troubled, "Did… I do something to offend Kanji-kun?"

"No, he's just like that a lot," he replied. She tilted her head, thinking, but then nodded, "Oh, I see… Senpai, it feels like… I'm forgetting something important. I don't know, but if I try remembering, it hurts and also, I don't feel like… this is me. The most I remember is… someone was carrying me. I was a cold, but safe. Is it strange if I add that I haven't felt that way in a long time?"

"Not at all," Souji replied simply, smiling. Naoto's face turned a faint tinge of pink and she smiled back, "I'm glad. Maybe… Could you help me remember?"

"Of course," he said, nodding. The adverse feeling within him changed. The Fortune Link had return to normal, but now he wondered if he should actually try helping her remember. It was a painful ordeal to talk about and he didn't know what would happen. Would she run away again? Would she try harming herself or seek the man again? If only they knew who…

"Souji! We need your help!"

That yell had been from Yosuke. Souji frowned, wondering what could've happened. He looked back at Naoto, finding she was frowning, "It's ok Senpai. It must be imperative if he's calling for you."

Souji nodded and ran out of the room to the direction in which the voice had come from. He stopped near the entrance, surprised. Tadashi and Kanji were glaring each other down while the others watched, unsure of what to do in the situation. The older man speaking at that moment, "I thought I asked you to stay away."

"I know old man! I just came with senpai an' the others!" Kanji snapped, a vein throbbing, but Tadashi shook his head, retorting angrily, "That may be, but even so, you shouldn't be here!"

"Dammit! I didn't 'ven do anything!" Kanji exclaimed, "She didn't even like me in the first place so she sure as hell ain't going to remember shit with me hanging around!"

"I'm taking no chances. You must leave at once!" Tadashi snarled. Kanji's fierce look darkened, but he turned and marched out of the house. Souji frowned and looked at Tadashi, "Shirogane-sama, what was that about?"

"… I'm sorry, but I asked your friend to stop seeing Naoto. Though it hasn't been proven yet, he might cause her memories to return too suddenly. I want it to be gradual and handle it step-by-step," Tadashi said, "It's a selfish reason, I admit, but… I need to protect her more than ever. There's a chance it could worsen it's too sudden and it relapses. I won't take that chance."

'_So that's what made Kanji angrier than usual,' _Souji thought, staring at the front door. Tadashi shook his head, "Other than that… I did want to tell you something. Detective Dojima looked through Taro Namatame's diary. He had the addresses of all his victims including this one… this doesn't make any sense. By the content of the journal, he was going to just kidnap her, but… is it possible he's the assailant?"

"A rapist AND kidnapper?!" Yukiko gasped. Yosuke frowned, "He just couldn't wait for her to get home…"

"We don't know for sure," Souji cut in, "Let's not jump to conclusions. So far, we have him for the kidnapping. We'll dig into whether or not he assaulted Naoto when the time comes."

oOoOoOo

Me: If only I was closer to Christmas in this story. Oh well, review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus. I am not going to finish all the social links. I have… 17 days and… Screw it; I'll focus on Eri, Naoki, and Ai. By the way, I write Fanfiction because I write Fanfiction. It doesn't have to be perfect, but I don't want it to be 'it's Fanfiction, shut up'.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 13

oOoOoOo

"Hm… I recognize these tools," Naoto said, picking up a pen. Souji had come to visit Naoto often at her grandfather's request to help her remember slowly. It had been several days, but he could feel their relationship growing. Today, Tadashi had fished out some old detective tools she had made when she was a kid and she was taken with them almost instantly. He smiled as she stated listing the functions of each item, but his eyes widened when she picked up the knife. She laughed under her breath, "This radio. I wonder if it still works…"

"O-Oh… that's a radio?" Souji asked, his adrenaline burning off as she nodded, smiling, "I know it looks alarming, but it's convenient."

Suddenly, she fell silent, setting the knife down. He tilted his head, but she shook her head, "It's nothing… I'm just remembering being a child and solving cases with my grampa. I had fun making these tools and solving complex riddles… Thank you… for helping me recall my past."

"No problem, Naoto," Souji said. Their bond strengthened again and he watched as her face fell.

She was staring at the knife suddenly, almost in a trance. Quickly, he pushed it aside, causing her to snap out of it, but now something was bothering her, "… Senpai, when the others visited, why wasn't Kanji-kun with them?"

"Kanji? He's busy after school helping his mom in the textile shop," he replied, making that up.

Fortunately, she seemed to buy it, nodding, "I see…"

"Shall I come back tomorrow?" Souji asked.

She blinked, but then turned scarlet, "A-Actually, I wanted to ask you something else. C-Could I go with you to see Nanako-chan? I feel terrible that I haven't visited her once."

"… I'll ask your grandfather if it's alright."

"Thank you," she smiled with gratitude.

He nodded and rose to his feet, walking out of the room, leaving Naoto to her own devices. Her charcoal eyes gazed around the room. Was it always this barren? Yes… she remembered. The detective tools said it all. She didn't like to fill her room with photos or dolls. The desk was clean with papers and writing utensils organized in the drawers. The shelves were covered with detective novels of different genres: Thriller, suspense, mystery obviously, and… a midnight blue book with no title. Carefully, she tossed the bed sheets off her legs and rose to her feet, wincing. She wasn't use to the weight from her gradually expanding belly yet, but she had to find out what that book was.

It wasn't out of reaching range…

Pulling it from its confinement between two thick novels, she held it delicately in her hands, opening the cover. A journal?

_-May 10__th__, 2011_

_At request, I have transferred out to Yasoinaba, but I didn't have the chance to write in here until now. This town's police force seems to be inadequately staffed and the higher-ups are getting irritated after no suspects have been brought in for the recent murders. They accepted me fairly, maybe too enthusiastically, when I said I didn't require pay to investigate. One Ryotaro Dojima has taken all but a shine to me apparently leaving to drink it off after words. And they wonder how they haven't gotten any work done. They spend more time getting intoxicated than getting any progress completed. They lack so much information that I'll just have to gather most of it on my own later. I already found a connection from what little they have. Apparently, the two victims were on TV as were those kidnapped. _

_Media and murder. _

_What an interesting MO._

_-May 13__th__, 2011_

_It aired on TV tonight; the story about the recent Biker Gangs. I have seen that boy before that appeared on it. What was the reasoning for the blur? It was only over his eyes, it didn't make it that hard to identify him. I believe his name is Kanji Tatsumi and he's actually more a help than a hindrance. He took out the biker gang single-handedly and that saved the police from getting side-tracked. Though I don't require their assistance, a single person gathering evidence isn't enough._

_I'll leave the police to gather evidence. When I have the chance, I'll have to speak with Kanji. In the mean time, I'll see what information I can gather at the Textile Shop._

_-May 16__th__, 2011_

_I visited the Textile Shop. Kanji wasn't present, but his mother was tending to the shop. I asked her a few questions in regards to Ms. Yamano and Ms. Konishi, but she only knew Yamano. Apparently, she had ordered two scarves, a set, but then just bought the woman's scarf. No exact leads, but I suspect the second one had most likely been for Namatame, the council secretary she had an affair with. I couldn't ask anymore as some students walked in at that moment. A ragtag bunch if you ask me, but something about them makes me suspicious about their presence. For what reason would they need to be in a Textile shop? Then again, one girl with them was the recently kidnapped Yukiko Amagi._

_I left immediately after, unable to risk eavesdropping from the students. As I headed up the street, I ran into Kanji. Unfortunately, I had no time to speak with him so I asked to meet him tomorrow at the Yasogami School gates. He seems uneasy, his movements shifty, and he can't look at me in the eye. I noticed a faint red blooming on his cheeks. Was he sick? No, I heard him yelling at someone a second later as I walked away. Embarrassed at my presence?_

_I don't understand. He has a complex personality, but I won't tell him that until I get more evidence. I still need to find out why he would be a target exactly…_

Naoto jumped and put the journal back hurriedly as the door opened. She turned around to see Souji standing there, taken aback for a moment to see that she was up. He nodded, "Your grandfather said its ok, but… you should get dressed."

"What? O-Oh, yes…" she stuttered, turning red.

oOoOoOo

Her clothes were tight in the mid-section, but she was actually glad to get out of the house. Strange, it wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny. It was just… awfully foggy. She walked close to Souji, almost not catching him as he asked, "Do you mind if I call the others?"

"... Not at all," Naoto replied, squinting into the fog. Was that the hospital? She didn't bother asking; Souji was busy on the phone dialing up the others, but she did take the time to ponder over the journal. Those entries seemed a tad too serious, but then again, murder was serious business. Complex personality? Now that she thought about it, that seemed familiar… and then Senpai at some point had asked her about Kanji himself. They had been suspicious.

Hm…

Kanji had started helping them and then Rise the pop idol appeared on TV. She had joined them too after being kidnapped. That odd blonde Teddie appeared with them days after that… faintly she recalled a copycat murder… some trip to a city… Tatsumi Port Island? What happened after that? She bit her lip, her brows furrowing. A black hole in her memory? What was she forgetting?

"Naoto, we're here," Souji said, stopping to look at her.

She snapped her head, "Huh? Oh, I see…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking," she replied, dropping her gaze to the door. She could feel him staring at her, but then he turned away, walking into the hospital. She just followed quietly, not letting her mind wander away this time.

Inaba Municipal Hospital was the same as always. The hallways were chilly, but the staff was warm. Today, however, they were watching them with sorrowful and sympathetic eyes. Were they are her or Senpai? She didn't know. It bothered her to be watched, but Souji seemed to shrug it off.

"Senpai! Wait for us!"

Both of them turned to see Rise leading the bandwagon as she ran down the hall, smiling. The others were walking at a leisurely pace, catching up a few seconds after her. Unfortunately, the moment Naoto's eyes caught Kanji's, he stepped back, looking away, "… I wait here."

"Kanji, it's ok if you're with us… we're visiting Nanako-chan and she wants to see us all," Chie said, but he shook his head, frowning as he muttered, "Probably should be working instead anyway. Just have Senpai come get me later…"

Before he could be stopped, he turned away, disappearing to the lobby. Souji frowned. It wasn't fair. Shirogane-sama was taking advantage of Kanji's feelings to Naoto, but none of them would be able to get that through his skull. The girl in question looked down, "Does he… dislike me? I don't remember saying something of offense to him."

"It's complicated Naoto-kun, don't worry about it," Yukiko said.

Teddie looked between the direction Kanji had walked off and the direction to Nanako's room. He frowned momentarily, but then smiled, "Well, let's go see Nana-chan!"

"… Yeah," Yosuke said. They turned and proceeded down the hall, but uneasiness was tangible. It remained like that until they reached the door, entering Nanako's hospital room and circling around the bed. The little girl was so unreasonably pale, breathing weakly, and being assisted by machines. Even while she slept, her face seemed twisted in pain; light inhales and exhales the only thing telling those seeing her she was still fighting for life.

Souji stood the closest to her bedside and the effect seemed instant. Her eyelashes parted, brown orbs peering hard through the blinding lights. She let out a strangled breath, her head barely moving as she turned to look at Souji. Her lips trembled, but then she smiled, "B-Big… bro…"

"Hey, Nanako… everyone came to see you. Naoto was finally able to come too," Souji whispered, taking hold of hand.

Nanako blinked, but then her weak smile broadened, "S-She did? I-I'm glad…"

"Nanako-chan…" Naoto sighed under her breath, ashamed. Little by little, Nanako's eyes closed again, her strength slipping away. Souji placed her hand down tenderly on the bed and rose to his feet. His eyes flickered to the life support, dejected to see nothing had improved. Naoto looked down at the linoleum, frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help, but then again, she didn't even know what happened. Namatame had been captured. Everything was over… wasn't it?

"… I'll go get Kanji-kun," she said, gazing over at the others. Nobody seemed to hear her so she slipped out, proceeding down the halls deep in thought again. What happened? She remembered faintly a trip out of town… and suddenly her mind jumps to someone holding her. Pain lanced through her body and she paused, scowling at the ground. She raised her hand, staring at her palm, and squinted her eyes slightly at the lights in the hall. Bright lights… this hospital… her body felt numb. Had she been a patient here before? Well, with her therapist, but… it felt like she had been here before that.

"I-I couldn't… I didn't…!"

"Calm down you! We need to get you back to your room!"

"N-no… I couldn't save them…! I was too late!"

"Huh!? H-hey! Stop!"

Naoto paused and spun around, her eyes bulging as a man ran into the wall, clawing his way forward. He was panting heavily, his eyes bugged, and his whole body shaking. He was wearing a standard hospital gown and his medical band was secure around his wrist. Their eyes connected and he appeared shocked while Naoto was unable to look away. He stumbled towards her, his hand outstretched, "I… I couldn't s-save you… I… I…!"

"W-What are you talking about? What are you doing..!?" Naoto gasped, stepping back. This man continued to walk, his slate eyes fixated on her.

His calloused hand touched her shoulder, gripping down, and again, he seemed astonished, "I-I don't u-understand… How..!"

"Unhand me!" she exclaimed, terrified. What the hell was this man talking about and why was he staring at her like that!? A streetlight flashed on beyond the window and her body locked up, pupils contracting aghast. W-What was happening? She smacked his hand off her shoulder and ran in the other direction, needing to get away. Why… Why was she running?! Why was she reacting like this? It was just some patient blabbering nonsense, but something about his gaze, just him staring at her made her blood run cold.

"…!? Naoto, wha--!?"

Kanji rose to his feet, looking down at her as she slowed her step, staring up at him. He was surprised to see her standing there, unmoving. She bit her lip, hissing, "I don't understand… Kanji-kun, I… what's wrong with me?"

Probably against his better judgment, he stepped close to her, silent. She raised a hand and took hold of his sleeve, her head still low and resting against his chest as she whispered, "Why…?"

oOoOoOo

Me: Hm… December soon…. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus. December… such a cold month…

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 14

oOoOoOo

The December chill slithered through the walls of the estate, wrapping around her body. Snow was falling outside, but it was too difficult to see. The fog was incredibly thick unlike last week and it wasn't about to leave. She did her best to ignore it, reading through the journal her previous self had kept.

_-September 13th, 2011_

_A game… why has that line remained in my mind till now? It doesn't matter, the trap is set. I'll test my media-victim theory alone. Nobody has been assisting me since the police have removed me from the case. This isn't closed. Why can't they see that? They called me a kid again. I'm not a child. This isn't a game!_

_I won't get enraged at this. The case is important. I should be gone in a while if what those kids say is true, but still, it's ridiculous to think a TV has some… world beyond it. I should stop writing now and get back to my other case. Just dump me with a case that seems of little importance… male pigs…_

'_Second case…'_ Naoto thought and then turned the page. Nothing followed September 13th… actually there were no more entries for the month of September. Raising an eyebrow, she found the next entry, dated October 15th.

_-October 18__th__, 2011_

_My legs and arms are still aching…_

_I can't really think straight. Grampa says at home I'm safe, but that man had never walked into my room. He just… appeared. Rise-san and Kanji-kun have been bringing my homework… I'm very grateful for that. I already missed exams so I'll have to make those up, but that's little trouble now. _

_I'm nervous._

_What if he comes back?_

_I have to try staying calm. If I don't control this situation now, I'll never move on._

"… but, what happened?" Naoto whispered. She was about to turn the page when her cell phone starting ringing next to her. She frowned, closing the book and picked up her phone with her free hand, "Hello, Naoto speaking."

"_Hey Naoto-kun! We're going out to get a kotatsu for Nanako-chan! You wanna come?"_

It was the familiar cheery voice of Rise on the other end. Naoto was quiet for a moment, but then asked, "Everyone? Senpai's going to be there too?"

"_He's the one that wanted me to call and ask! We'll meet you at Junes then?"_

"Of course. I'll tell my grampa and be there shortly."

Naoto turned her phone off and rose to her feet, pocketing it. She picked up her hat, placing it on her head and walked over to the door. If possible, she felt a little more weighted than the week before and sighed under her breath as she approached her grandfather's study. His head was low over his desk, papers under him as he wrote hurriedly. His charcoal eyes darted behind his reading glasses as he moved to the next line, but then it stopped.

"Yes, Naoto?" Tadashi asked, raising his head and looking at her as she shifted in the doorway.

She wasn't looking at him for a while, but then she did raise her gaze, "… Senpai wants to buy a kotatsu for his cousin and wanted to know if I could go help pick one out."

"His cousin in the hospital? Where will you be going?" he asked.

"Just to Junes, no where really far," she replied.

He stared at her, frowning, "… no one is coming to walk with you there?"

"Grampa… I'll be fine… besides the murderers, nothing happens in Inaba," Naoto said, but that didn't seem to affect her grandfather's solemn expression. Why was he like this? There was something that she still wasn't getting. What was he hiding?

"… Alright, but call me if anything happens," Tadashi said, returning his attention to the paper work on his desk. Naoto smiled and walked away from the study. She had a chance to go out without being followed by Sayuri or Kanae and he let her. Didn't it use to be like this anyway? Before September, she had apparently left and came back as she pleased, but why?

Maybe Senpai could tell her at Junes.

oOoOoOo

They were running, the happy time at Junes long forgotten as Souji lead the way to Inaba Municipal. Why was this happening to her!? She was just a child; his cousin!

'_Nanako…!' _Souji thought, unable to get his mind off of her. The hospital was quickly coming into view and no sooner had it appeared were they inside, standing in the main lobby just for a moment. He raced down the hall, leading the group into Nanako's room. Dojima was already in there, talking to the doctor while they filed around Nanako's bed, looking at her and hearing the abnormal beeping coming from the monitor.

Over the noises in the room, they could hear voices from townspeople outside, yelling at other doctors about the fog, demanding vaccines for its 'toxic effects'. Chie frowned, "What a commotion…"

"What the hell's that suppose to mean!? Can't you see how much pain she's in!?" Dojima snarled, glaring at the doctor in the room.

The doctor frowned, shaking his head as he explained calmly, "All we can do right now is monitor her condition closely. Dojima-san, you need to return to your--"

"I don't give a damn about myself! Do something about Nanako--" Dojima cut in, but then winced, clutching his wounds. The yelling must've strained them to reopening again, "Nngh!"

"Dojima-san!" Yosuke exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the older man's shoulders to help him stand.

Dojima still didn't seem to care. Biting back the pain, he looked up at the doctor, hissing, "Just save her… For god's sake, please save Nanako…"

"…. We'll do our best," the doctor said, nodding to Dojima. He looked over at them in a moment, "I must ask you to step outside for the time being."

No words were exchanged.

There was no need.

They walked out of the room at the doctor's request, but Souji hung back for a moment, looking at Nanako. She was still fighting… come on… she couldn't give up. Yosuke was still helping Dojima, both too looking sadly at Nanako. They left after a minute or so after a nurse came to get Dojima back to his room before joining the others waiting outside of Nanako's room. Naoto, Rise, and Yukiko were sitting in the long chair closest to Nanako's room while Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie were just standing around. Souji was standing as he normally did, his eyes closed.

Silence… a long and very uncomfortable silence with a hint of anger from Yosuke swelling as he turned to Teddie, "Hey! Can't you do something!? This all has to do with the world you come from! Can't you figure something out!?"

"His world? What are you talking about?" Naoto asked, looking up from her lap. She noticed that the others stared at her and Yosuke's angry glare hadn't yet to leave his face. It was just a question; she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Now's not the time to play dumb Naoto," Yosuke grunted, crossing his arms.

Chie glared at Yosuke, "Stop being an ass! She doesn't remember, Yosuke! We can't blame her for being out of the loop again!"

"Again? What? … It has to do with September, doesn't it?"

Nobody responded, obviously refusing to answer the question and returning to their own thoughts. Her eyes darted to all of them, but now, they wouldn't even make eye contact. She frowned and lowered her gaze back to her lap.

Footsteps approached them and all, but Naoto looked up.

"You guys still here?"

"How's Dojima-san doing?" Yukiko asked, staring at the newcomer.

"His wound's opened up again. They're treating him over in his room now."

"… Detective Adachi?" Naoto looked up now.

Tohru Adachi blinked at his name and then smiled at Naoto, "Hey! Feeling better now? Your grandfather said you were… eight weeks the last time I came over so… wow, for eleven weeks, your body seems to be adapting well."

"Adachi-san, has there been any luck with your investigation on Namatame?" Yosuke cut in, before Naoto could answer.

"Um… about that…" Adachi said, his smile fading, "I won't mince words here... We're gonna have a hard time making these charges stick."

"What does that mean?" Yosuke asked as the statement had shocked everyone.

Adachi looked around for a moment, but then did a more common look he did while he was both talking and thinking at once. His eyes seemed to look up, his brows furrowing in a dissatisfied arc as he spoke, "I talked to the guys at the station, and it'll be next to impossible to find him guilty in court. Especially given the reason we took him off the first place..."

"Oh yeah… something about him having an alibi…" Chie muttered.

"Yeah, that. And the whole angle about him putting people into TVs… There's no way that'll stand up in court. No one would believe that…" Adachi sighed, "Also, a charge of rape on his name is even harder. That charge needs even more evidence and the fact it happened a few months ago… there's barely anything to go on until the baby's born."

"What baby? What are you talking about now?" Naoto inquired, rising to her feet, disgruntled. She noticed everyone stiffen except for Adachi, who seemed confused. She pushed again, looking at Souji, "Senpai…"

For once, when Souji looked over at her, his eyes reflected hesitation and melancholy. Adachi blinked and realized his error, "O-Oh! Y-You haven't told her… ah, uhm…"

"Haven't told me what? Senpai..!"

The door to Nanako's room slid open sharply, a wide-eyed nurse ran out of the room and down the hall. She came back as suddenly as she had departed and asked, "Is Nanako-chan's family here?"

Souji snapped his head in the nurse's direction. She noticed, ordering quickly, "Hurry inside! Please talk to her!"

…

… All of that… seemed so long ago…

Now…

"Why Nanako-chan and Naoto!? A little girl is dead and we lost our friend because of you!"

'_But I'm right here Yosuke-senpai… what are you talking about?' _Naoto thought, but the hatred at the man cowering on the ground before them was too thick in the air for her to attempt to get a word in. Souji had to stop Kanji from grabbing Namatame off the ground and supposedly throwing him into the TV. She was so lost as to what was happening, but if this man was related to Nanako's death, why would Souji hold Kanji back? Wouldn't he want revenge? But then again, this was Senpai. He was cool and collected all the ti—

"Calm the hell down!"

He was calm MOST of the time.

Souji leered at the others while Namatame let out a low groan. Yukiko nodded nervously, "Y-Yes, let's calm down for a second. It's true he took Nanako-chan into the TV, but he hasn't told us his side really."

"Yes, we have to find out everything. He might've honestly been trying to save people and he doesn't seem like the kind of person to just attack people at night if he had good luck taking them during the day," Souji said, loosening his hold on Kanji, his eyes looking over at Yosuke. Both boys looked irritated still, but they made no move towards Namatame.

"… Alright," Yosuke hissed, crossing his arms, "We'll hear his story."

"Thank god," Rise said, smiling, but then looked over at Souji, "Senpai, do you think we should come back later? I don't think Namatame is able to tell us anything right now."

"Yes, he needs to recover right now…" the leader replied. The door to the room opened as Adachi and a doctor came in, demanding what they were doing. Souji was calm as he replied they were just watching Namatame and were leaving now.

He led them out, but not too far from the room did Naoto snap, "Senpai…! Tell me what happened in September! Why don't I remember anything!?"

The others stopped walking, their eyes darting between Naoto and Souji who wasn't even looking back. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to her, Souji turned, still cool and calm as he normally was, however, a hint of sympathy seemed to be lingering in his eyes, "… Do you really want to know?"

"Yes…" Naoto said, determination flashing.

"… You have found about the second case by now. There have only been four noted victims since the rest committed suicide later. During September, there was going to be a fifth victim a month or two later…" Souji explained while Naoto listened.

"Senpai, we told her old man we wouldn't say any--" Kanji started, but Souji just continued.

"We saved the fifth victim, but not before the attack…"

"Senpai!"

"Naoto Shirogane was raped before becoming a kidnapped victim in the Midnight Channel murders," Souji finished, still staring directly at her. She didn't move, frozen like a deer in headlights while he sighed, "Your grandfather didn't want you to know. He didn't want anyone else visiting, especially Kanji, but that's an entirely different reason…"

"Grampa…?" Naoto whispered in disbelief. She placed a hand on her head, gritting her teeth and Rise stepped forward, frowning. Adachi stepped out of the room at that moment, "Hey, we can hear you in there, you know?"

"Oh, there you are! All of you!" a nurse exclaimed, running up to them, "Please come with me immediately!"

And that was that… everyone was gone again, but Kanji and Rise remained as Naoto tried to recollect herself.

oOoOoOo

Me: With her returned memory, let's see what she says about Namatame. Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 15

oOoOoOo

"Welcome home Naoto-ch…" Sayuri trailed as Naoto walked into the Shirogane Estate, flanked by the other students from Yasogami High. By some miracle, Nanako was still alive, but two more problems came in place. Teddie had remained by the young girl's side and had somehow disappeared while they still had to find a way to interrogate Namatame. Ryotaro was in no condition to give them permission, but her grandfather could… that, and she needed to speak to him.

Her charcoal eyes looked over at Sayuri for a moment, something flickering within them making Sayuri jump. Lowering her cap to obscure her eyes, Naoto asked calmly, "Is grampa in at the moment?"

Sayuri noticed the shift in appearance and nodded slowly, "Yes, Naoto-chan… Shirogane-sama is in his study at the moment."

"Thank you."

She nodded back to the others and proceeded down the hall. Their footsteps echoed slightly as they moved down the hall, stopping before the study. Naoto looked down for a moment, but the nodded to herself, glancing over her shoulder, "I'll just be a moment…"

"Take as long as you need," Yukiko replied before Souji. He looked at her and she smiled back, "What? I knew you were going to say that."

Naoto smiled, but it fell as she turned back to the door, opening it. She slipped in so the others were hidden from view. Her grandfather's reaction was the same. He stayed with his head low as he poured over new information that must have been from Ryotaro and Adachi as well as small reports he now demanded from Souji.

"Yes, Naoto?" Tadashi finally asked, looking up from his own composition of notes. He had dozens of markings and crosses on the papers. It was probably conflict of information from the sources.

"… Grampa, I need to ask you something," Naoto said, looking at him, trying to catch his eyes, but he didn't raise them up. She frowned and removed her cap, causing his eyes to flicker up now. Common between them; whenever the hat was removed, it was a serious discussion, not just a conference. Now that she had his attention, she found she couldn't look him straight in the eyes without her own divulging everything before she could get a word out. Silence, before she finally let the question out with a nervousness in her voice, "Why didn't… you tell me what happened to me?"

"What happened?" he let the pen in his hand fall against the desk at the question, but then grimaced, understanding what she meant, "… You mean September…"

"Yes. Why were you keeping this information from me?" Naoto demanded, becoming bolder. Tadashi didn't answer, looking down at his desk, but the silence wasn't cutting it for her this time, "Grampa!"

"… You were ignorant of what had happened to your body other than the child within you. I didn't want you or anyone suffering again," he said, rising to his feet. He bowed his head, thinking of what words to choose while she fell silent.

"Naoto, even when you knew, you didn't notice the effects on others your declining mental health caused. You appeared to be rebounding while you were in the hospital after your friends found you, but when you were attacked for a second time, your health began to decline," he explained, looking at her. She didn't change her stance at his words, but she was watching him now as he continued, "You began to become nervous, no, frightened around your friends as well as me. A few weeks passed and once again, you seemed to be recovering, albeit it was slower than when you were in the hospital."

"It was a time of great mental and physical anguish. Of course it would take time to recover…" Naoto replied, scowling, but Tadashi shook his head, "If it was just that."

"What?"

"… One evening I was out and your attacker came back. When you awoke the next morning, what you thought was a nightmare was confirmed when you went to see Dr. Kasal," he whispered, "You found out you were pregnant with this man's child."

"… How? T-The chances of rape producing a child… and in Japan of all places… the percentage is…"

"Low? Indeed. The birth rate is only 8 percent at best. The chance of rape is 2 percent, but the Shirogane family isn't just Japanese. The factors and percents change with our family lineage," he replied, looking down at her, "The information of this child was staggering on your mind too when you found out, enough that you pushed your friends away. I suppose at the time you thought it was best, that you were keeping them safe, but you made yourself an open target like the woman in the case."

Naoto was silent, unsure of what to say. The information again was too much, but she needed to know everything. She had to regain herself.

Noticing that she wasn't backing down, his face darkened, "I found out upon my return, but I had to demand to see your physical result papers. Of course, you didn't wish for me to see them, so I had to ask Sayuri for them. At some point that night, I didn't choose my words carefully or the devastation and feeling that nothing could be done finally made you think of one method of escape."

"I… ran away from home?" Naoto asked quietly and Tadashi nodded.

"I sent everyone within the estate out to find you since the police department was too blinded by the murder cases to provide assistance. By chance, I met up with your friends outside of the Bookstore and they agreed to help me at once," his voice was starting to trail. She knew what was happening. It was reaching some vital or shocking information that he didn't wish to retell.

She would just have to press him for it, "Grampa… what happened next?"

As expected, he shook his head, turning away, "I… don't think you want to know."

"I do… but you don't want to relive the past," Naoto stated, eyes darting up to his now. There was a hint of sadness, "It… wasn't the best day."

"Please tell me…" she said, looking at him directly.

While her eyes bore into his, he closed his eyes to break contact, "… You were carried back by that tall fellow… Tatsumi. He told us everything that happened. Almost shot, but he was instead. You were cutting yourself and almost stabbed your jugular vein, but he stopped you. I don't understand that boy. I asked him to avoid you and never remind you about the incident and he conceded with little argument."

"… I tried killing myself… and Kanji-kun stopped me…" Naoto whispered and her grandfather nodded. She blinked, but then closed her own eyes, trying to recall that. Her arm started to sting, but not terribly; just a dull throb. Warmth… wrapped around her body… "… I... I thought that was senpai would found me."

"Seta did give the orders for Tatsumi to find you, but treating your injuries and carrying you back with a bullet in his leg was all his doing. Determination…. Or is it something else?" her grandfather was thinking, but then shook his head, "That's all."

"… Thank you grampa," Naoto said, smiling faintly to him, but then paused, "Oh, that's right. Senpai wanted to ask you a question. He's waiting outside with the others if you don't mind."

Tadashi nodded and Naoto walked over to the door, opening it, "You can come in now."

Souji nodded and entered the room, the study quickly filling to occupation with the other five people. Chie was looking around, amazed, "Wow! So, this is a detective's office… it's so… polished."

"Thank you for the compliment, though the office is quite a mess…" Tadashi said, looking at the kung-fu fanatic.

Chie scratched her head, "This is dirty? Wow… I need to clean my room then…"

"…" the old man's eyebrows furrowed, but then he shook his head, "Moving on, ah, yes. What is it you wished to ask me, Seta?"

"It's for the investigation. We need to speak with Namatame before he's transferred, but we have no way of getting into his hospital room," Souji said, looking up at Tadashi calmly as he always did. Elder Shirogane rubbed his chin, thinking as Souji continued, "We believe with his information, we'll be able to finally put a lid on this case."

"… I'll contact the department and see if I can get something arranged for today," Tadashi replied.

oOoOoOo

"They'll be back soon. I haven't made a box trap in a while," Tadashi said, closing the door to Namatame's room.

"We won't take too long," Souji replied, walking over to the bed with the others. Namatame was just sitting in his bed, staring off into space almost as he gazed out the window.

"Namatame-san, everyone in town thinks you killed those people… but, we want to hear your side, what you were actually doing. Could you please answer some of our questions?" Yukiko asked, looking at the ailing man. It was a sluggish reaction time, but he turned none the less, cocking his head slightly.

Souji thought for a moment. There were three questions that he wanted answered first before they heard everything. His silver eyes flashed open, "Who'd you throw in first?"

Namatame blinked, but then turned his head, looking at Yukiko. Slowly, he raised his hand, index finger pointing at her. She blinked, pointing at herself, "Me?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Did you kill those two girls?" Souji asked next. Namatame was still slow responding to the question, but then he shook his head.

"They were killed… I couldn't save them…"

"Alright… last question. Is 'saving' killing people?" Souji asked serenely. Once again, Namatame shook of his head.

"No… If nobody saves them, they'll be killed. That's why… I put them there…" he said under his breath, truly looking saddened.

"So, basically, you were 'saving' people after Yamano and Saki-senpai's death by throwing them in so the killer couldn't get them because they appeared on TV," Yosuke stated and Namatame nodded again.

Naoto was staring at the ex-councilman, but then nodded, "I can safely assume he's telling us the truth."

"But, if he's telling the truth…" Yosuke said, trailing.

Rise picked up, "There's another killer who murdered the first two victims…?"

"Senpai, try asking him a few more questions," Naoto said, "We have to learn all we can."

Souji nodded and turned his gaze back to Namatame. Unfortunately, even Namatame didn't know who the killer was, but he did want to know himself and appeared puzzled when Souji pressed about the threat letters he received. When he pressed about the TV, Namatame actually never knew that the other world was so dangerous. He had always thought it was a safe haven and never thought twice about it as the others were saved. His eyes drifted over to Naoto, a frown etched on his face, "Forgive me… I couldn't save you in time… I went by your house but…"

"It's alright… what you are telling us is beneficial and will help us clear your name… besides, I know it wasn't you who attacked me…" she said quietly. The others looked at her, but she just draped an arm under her chest and gripped her other arm, "I don't know… but the first time I ran into Namatame, he startled me so I couldn't hear. I faintly recall my assailant's voice and his isn't it. It's strange, but I… have this odd feeling… I don't know, but I think there was someone else there. Please, let us continue."

"So… you don't know who the killer is?" Namatame asked, disappointed as Chie nodded, "Yeah… we're still trying to get him, but we should be on the right path."

"We are… tell us your side of the story," Souji said, nodding to Namatame. He was grim, but he nodded, "Alright…"

Tadashi stood silently in the back, listening to the strange story, but then looked around at the kids. They were silent, nodding, like they actually understood.

So… Namatame wasn't the killer or Naoto's attacker…

Who or what two people would attack her so brutally?

oOoOoOo

Me: Last filler chapter and sorry I've been gone. Really busy week. Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 16

oOoOoOo

**December 7, 2011**

"Why you…? An officer of the law, turning against it and impregnating women! How despicable!" Naoto snarled. They were inside the TV, inside the very room Souji, Yosuke, and Chie had been in the first time they arrived. Before them was Detective Tohru Adachi who had a broad grin on his face. She remained where she was, unable to fight in her condition, but she wanted an answer.

"You were the only brat getting too close. The other victims were just… fun. I suppose you could call them practice girls," Adachi said, smirking, "I knew about your history and how you were never the social type, but then again, any dumbass could figure that one out in the office. You did realize that besides Dojima and your grandpa, nobody in the department gave a damn about your disappearance."

"Nobody in the department, but we did you bastard!" Kanji snapped his hands balled into fists.

"You don't think I noticed that? Why else do you think I cut up that rabbit you made for her?" Adachi said smirking as Naoto's eyes widened. He laughed, "It was a threat, but I didn't think you would take it seriously. Running away, trying to kill yourself… but then you had to come, street punk. Had to keep her from killing herself. Nice guys never get the girl they want. They always lose them to someone else with higher status or more money because they're gold digging bitches. Hell, they never look twice."

"Take that back!"

"Ahaha! You just don't want to believe me… it was the same with that announcer and Konishi girl… I didn't have a chance to give them their just punishment, but they got part of what they deserved," he laughed, jeering at Kanji, "I suppose I don't have to kill her now. Just give me the baby and nobody gets hurt… or do you want to keep it?"

Naoto was taken aback and looked away. Truth be told, she never came to a decision on whether to keep the child or give it away. She still had a few months so it didn't…

"What if I told you… it actually isn't mine?" Adachi questioned that sick grin still on his face. Now everyone was confused.

"B-But you just said those other girls were practice girls. Why practice if you wouldn't follow through you sick ass?" Yosuke growled. They all were ready to pick a fight at that moment, knees bent, and fists clenched around various weapons or equipping them.

Adachi laughed, holding his head, "I'm a guy with a gun. I make anyone do whatever I want… especially bonehead, wannabe punk asses… oh, I'm sorry Tatsumi, I guess I should be quiet."

Everyone turned, looking at Kanji who's eyes were wide, but… bewilderment was noticeable, "W-What do you mean? I wouldn't attack Naoto…!"

"Never said you did… but, I did need you for something else…" Adachi said, grinning, "You kids are lucky or maybe… I'm just unfortunate that you didn't get that DNA test. You would've been short ANOTHER fighter."

"What are you blabbering about!?" Kanji snapped, getting annoyed, "Spit it out or I'll beat the fucking information out of you!"

"You wanna know so bad? How about you use your brain for once and think back to that evening. A gunshot… thunder… yelling… the rain and a young girl sobbing as you took her virginity," Adachi said, smirking, "You see… I may have raped the women before… make them paranoid; I was practicing to scare Shirogane… but then you came along and made it more perfect. One of her best friend's either rape her or they both die! Decisions, decisions…. Well, you're both alive. Look her in the eye and tell me you don't remember seeing her eyes roll back. That's right… look at her now."

Kanji glared, but turned his head, looking at Naoto. Their eyes met and they stared long and hard at each other, neither one blinking.

"_What the fuck!? Dammit! Some people are tryin' to sleep!"_

"!!!" his eyes widened as he looked at her and he stepped back, shaking, "N-No…"

"_Naoto!? Oh fuck! Who the hell…!"Kanji ran over to her fallen form, kneeling next to her and examining the gunshot wounds. He didn't care about the rain. She needed medical attention. Damn, what a time not to bring his cell. _

_Click!_

"_Don't move…" a voice growled. Kanji froze, his eyes widening at the sound of a gun loading. The voice laughed before ordering, "Unzip you pants."_

"… _You sick fuck. Why the hell--"_

"_Listen and do as I say or else both of your brains splatter on the ground. By the way, it won't matter. I'll just pin her death and yours on suicide after an unsuccessful rape," the voice hissed._

"… _B-Bastard."_

_The muzzle of the gun pressed firmly against Kanji's temple, causing him to look up at the wielder, Detective Adachi. He smiled twisted into a malicious smirk, "You'll push into her and fuck her without mercy. No entering slow or any bullshit like that. Do it now or else I pull the trigger…"_

"… _F-Forgive me… please Naoto…" Kanji whispered, shutting his eyes as he unzipped his pants. He wasn't hard in the least due to the situation, but the muzzle pressed harder against his temple, "Open your eyes! Look at her!"_

"K-Kanji-kun… you didn't…" Naoto whispered, staring at the mortified teen while Adachi laughed in the background.

_Tears rolled down his face at her pitiful cry of pain as he thrust his hips forward, the sharp metallic scent of blood tickling his nose for a second. He forced himself to move, his mind torn as Naoto's eyes rolled back into her head. Her body was tightening around him, "!! N-No! Keep tightening up like that and…!"_

"_Come inside her…" Adachi ordered, the gun still pressed against Kanji's head. He shook his head, "No…! She could…!"_

"_Take the damn risk! Come inside her!"_

"The bouncing bundle of joy belongs to you and Tatsumi… congratulations Shirogane," Adachi said, breaking out into peals of laughter again, Naoto staring at the detective bewildered. He stopped laughing long enough to continue, "He must've lost his memories, but then again, I did have to knock him out to get you into the TV. I suppose some part of him did remember somehow. He's like a dog, I swear; watching you, making sure you didn't get hurt, giving you that stupid rabbit, but he only leaves when your grandpa asked."

Kanji was shaking, but he gathered himself enough to run forward and try punching the bastard in the face, but Adachi disappeared.

"YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!" Kanji roared, punching at the wall wildly. Rise's eyes widened, "Kanji! Stop!"

"_Your friend said I wasn't here a minute ago or were you not paying attention? You'll have to find me if you want revenge, but… the only thing you'll get revenge for are that bitch Yamano and ditzy girl Konishi. Getting revenge on me for you raping Shirogane is entirely different," _Adachi said, his voice echoing around the room from where ever he was hidden.

Kanji wasn't listening, enraged, "Prick! Stop hiding and fight me like a man! Y-You…"

He slumped to the ground, his knuckles raw, red, and bleeding from hitting the wall, but he didn't care. He gripped his bleached hair, shaking his head, "I-I didn't want to…She was already in pain, but… GAAAAH!"

"Kanji! Stop! You're just going to hurt yourself!" Souji exclaimed as the other boy started beating at the ground. He walked over, grabbing Kanji's wrist to stop him, but the cause only earned an aggravated glare. Souji just looked back, "… Tell us everything that happened."

"What's there to tell? He fuckin' said it all…" Kanji growled, looking down.

Chie frowned, "But it wasn't on purpose…"

"It was an accident neither!" he snapped.

"What exactly happened?" Yosuke asked now, stepping forward.

"… Kanji, tell us," Souji said, releasing Kanji's wrist. The platinum blonde teen didn't look up, calming himself down with slow inhales and exhales whilst staring at his bleeding knuckles. He clenched his hand into a fist, his brows furrowed before he let out a low sigh.

"… T-That night… I heard some gun shots, but I'idn't bother getting' out of bed until a fourth one I think. It was nearby and thought it'd wake Ma just like those biker shitheads," Kanji mumbled, "Got up and pulled on some pants before leavin'… I wasn't 'pecting I'd find Naoto on the ground near Aiya, almost wearing nothin' and messed up like hell."

"She was right in front of Aiya's? Geez…" Rise whispered, but Kanji shook his head, "Near… kinda in the alley between it and Souzai Doigaku."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Yukiko asked quietly.

Kanji sighed, "I forgot my phone and I couldn't just… leave her there. That's when the prick came up behind me and jabbed the gun 'gainst my head. Told me to screw her or we'd both die. N-Naoto… I-I didn' want to do it, but I didn' want her to die."

"… In that situation, were you hard?" Yosuke asked, looking away. If Kanji said yes, this wasn't going to go over well.

Kanji seemed angered, "Why the fuck would I!? Son of a bitch was forcin' me to violate someone! Gettin' hard on that kind of shit is sick, but he still made me do it! I didn't wanna off inside her either, but he wouldn' take the gun away! A-After it… he knocked me over the head with the gun and split. Got sick the next mornin' and couldn't remember anything…"

He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "I don't know if I somehow remembered a bit or not this whole time, but… I wasn't nervous 'round her like before… just… ashamed she could stand me."

Everyone stared at Kanji with mixed emotions, but Yukiko looked back at Naoto. The young detective was looking down at her own feet, eyes blocked by her hat as normal, but the air around her seemed just as mixed- if not more- as everyone else's. Would she forgive him or was their odd friendship, nay, everything between them a lost cause?

Kanji suddenly rose to his feet, his head low and he walked past everyone, approaching Naoto and halting before her. He did something very uncharacteristic of himself; he dropped to his knees, bowing his head, hands under his forehead. His breathing was strained and if she was actually staring at him, nobody knew.

"Naoto…I'm sorry I couldn't do shit… I screwed up a-and I should've thought ahead goin' out that night," Kanji said quietly from his spot on the ground, "W-Whatever you decide to do with the kid, I'll help out, but if you just fucking hate me for the rest of your life and want me to jump off a cliff, I understand too…"

Silence… long and foreboding.

Nobody moved an inch… nobody made a sound. Not even Teddie said a word, watching and waiting for Naoto to say or do something.

"… We need to get ready to confront Adachi-san… I suggest we get the necessary supplies and return later."

Her voice was crisp; no bitter tone, yet no reassuring warmth within it. Her body was rigid, arms moving mechanically until her hands were before her, stopping. Under her cap, she could be seen biting her lip, but whether it was from anger or nervousness, they didn't know. She turned on her heel and walked out the way they came from. Kanji looked up, but didn't move to follow. He had been expecting a cold response, an outburst, anything to tell him how she was feeling now, but to be left like this, bowed before the spot she had been standing at.

He looked up as a hand clasped his shoulder, finding Souji gazing at him with that usual calm demeanor as he said gently, "Kanji… she's still in shock. When this is over, talk to her about everything."

"But… what if she…"

"She will. Just… give her time to think everything over," Souji cut in. He didn't smile, but then there was a kindliness coming from him, "What happened wasn't your fault. At gun point, the decision of life and death was heavy upon your shoulders. Though you regret your actions, you did what was best to keep both of you alive… Kanji, what will you do if Naoto decides to keep the child?"

"… As I said. I… I want to help her…" Kanji replied. Souji nodded and rose, holding a hand out to Kanji, "Come on. Let's fix your hands and kick some ass."

"… Heh. Right Senpai."

oOoOoOo

Me: Wanted to finish this chapter before bed. If there are any problems, PM me and I'll fix them. Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 17

oOoOoOo

**December 15, 2011**

"…. Heh. So, you finally made it. Are you trying to waste my damn time?" Adachi asked, clapping his hands and turning around to face the Investigation Team as they ran into the dead end chamber. His eyes seemed to flicker as he spotted Naoto, "And you brought the pregnant one with you. Shouldn't you know better?"

"It was at her insistence," Souji replied, scowling at Adachi. The leader was still bothered that this whole time, it had been his uncle's partner. He could've done something sooner to anyone else, but he chose Naoto, a fifth generation detective.

"Don't look at her like that…" Kanji growled, way more on edge than he usually was in battle. Souji didn't blame him. The first-year boy had been used as a tool, a forced accomplice. What did this mean when they finally captured Adachi, he didn't know.

"She hates your guts so why do you keep trying to protect her? Is it guilt? Do you want to keep the baby alive? Well, what if she doesn't want it? Just forget about the bitch and brat… I'll take care of them both, but… then again, at the rate the fog is leaking over into our world, it doesn't matter if I finish her or not," Adachi said, grinning like the deranged man he was.

Yukiko leered, "How can you just stand there and say that!? Don't you care what happens to our world?"

"To that boonies of a place? Of course I don't give a shit about it," he grumbled, "Didn't you notice how everyone acted? When people appeared on the TV, you're the only ones who gave a damn to save them other than that fool Namatame. Everyone just sat on their asses, watching like it was a normal program. The first times with Yamano and that Konishi girl was just the beginning though I suppose that Kubo kid made for some good entertainment. Hahaha, I can't believe I threw you off the path with him!"

"You bastard…. You really didn't give a damn what happened. And with Mitsuo…" Yosuke trailed, leering.

Adachi tossed his head back, "Ah yes. He came into the station claiming he was the killer. I pushed him in there and the whole station exploded. I could choose out a new victim with how distracted the station became. Don't you get it? Our world is so fickle. When someone gets hurt, there's only gossip. If it doesn't happen to them or anyone close, the pricks in town won't give a fuck. You should've heard all the slander you kids got when you disappeared. Of course, the police didn't give a damn either about it. It was standard rumors that we had to shuffle through."

"You cold-hearted bastard!" Chie exclaimed.

"You know, that's not even the best part… the rumors were minor, but interesting about this world is everyone in our world effects it. The stuff that happens here is influenced by everyone watching. I wonder… how many people wanted you to suffer?" Adachi chuckled, "But they were so lenient to Shirogane… guess they needed someone to talk about in town. Well, they'll shut up soon when the fog completely envelopes our world."

"Completely? But… that shadows…" Teddie muttered.

Adachi grinned, "Yes… the shadows will follow shortly after. The world will be covered in fog, everyone will become shadows. People already don't care about the world around them or people standing next to them. As shadows, everyone will be happy. Nobody will give a damn how they look or what happens to someone else."

Chie stepped back, getting into her fighting stance, angered, "You're an officer! You should be trying to stop this!"

"I just wanted the right to carry a gun. Just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I'm an 'agent of justice'. Probably would've given a damn if everyone at the station wasn't an idiot. Seriously? Sending me out here to Nowheresville? But then again, I would've never gotten my power or succeeded in having some fun for once," Adachi sneered, "A gift to someone who's had to deal with shit for his whole life…. Eh he..."

A black aura swirled around him at his feet and engulfed his body. Adachi's dull, gray-brown eyes flared amber and he crouched lower to the ground, pulling out his gun, letting it hang by his side and he laughed, "You unpleasant children aren't worthy of being in the new world. Let me just remove you now."

"… Childish brat…"

"!? Eh? Speaking up Shirogane?" Adachi said, glaring at Naoto who just leered back, growling, "You heard me…"

"She's right! You had a bad life, but you didn't do anything to change it except complain about it! You can't bear living, but you don't want to die! How the hell does that make sense!? Instead, you drag everyone along, ruin other peoples' lives! You're like a child throwing a tantrum when it doesn't get its way and acted out, taking things by force instead!" Yukiko snapped.

"You attacked me, disgraced me, taunted me, and tried to kill me. I am ashamed you, an immature, egotistical brat, were even able to do that, but I would feel more humiliated if it actually was you who raped me. You're a pathetic, washed up man who needs what justice is coming to him," Naoto said coolly, staring him directly in the eye.

Adachi growled, his face scrunching as he snarled, "Shut up you damn bitch! All of you shut up!"

"Get ready guys! This is our last battle!" Rise exclaimed, summoning Kanzeon. The female persona appeared, her satellite dish face turned towards Adachi as the scarlet visor was lowered over Rise's eyes.

Souji looked around, "Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, we're going forward. Yukiko, assist and heal. Naoto, stay back with Rise. Sorry, but we can't take the risks."

"I understand," Naoto said, moving closer to Rise and Kanzeon.

It was almost as soon as the orders were out, the battle commenced, Adachi raising his gun and firing at Kanji. The platinum blonde raised his shield, deflecting the bullet and looked over at Souji, who just nodded, "Don't get shot you guys."

"Probably easier said than done. Let's show him what we're made of Susano-o!" Yosuke called, his card hovering before him. He twirled, one of his daggers making a clean cut through the center and releasing the flaming haired, blue-bodied form that was Susano-o. The saw around the persona's waist spun and rose at it tossed its head back, casting a powerful Garudyne upon Adachi. He stumbled, but smirked, "Cheeky bastards aren't you? I have a friend I'd like you to meet. Guh…!"

Adachi clutched his head, shaking violently before tossing his head back and letting out a strangled yell. What appeared before him was red and black with gleaming yellow eyes, a large naginata. With one clawed hand wrapped tightly around the spear, its body hunched over in what seemed like pain, it suddenly reared back in the same manner Adachi had, invisible blades cutting through the air and at the others.

"Oh god… it's that creature," Naoto whispered as Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji let out yells of pain, the blades catching them. They were treated quickly though as the glowing goddess Amaterasu appeared at Yukiko's call.

"N-No way…! He has a persona?!" Rise gasped, "His powers the same as ours, but why the hell is he abusing it like this?"

"Because he's a fuckin' prick!" Kanji snarled, "Crush 'im, Rokuten Maoh!"

"You'll have to do better punk!" Adachi snapped, summon the dark Izanagi again to clash with the massive red-orange persona's sword. That, of course, left him open for the others.

Naoto shut her eyes and turned away, unable to watch anymore. Every time Adachi summoned his persona, it made her feel strange, unnerved. She blinked, feeling a hand on her shoulder and looked back, noticing it was Rise's hand. Behind the visor, she smiled reassuringly, "Naoto-kun, you don't need to be afraid of him anymore. He doesn't actually have anything over you if you think about it. The baby isn't his."

"…" Naoto was silent, but she blinked and looked at the battle. Putting it that way… she stared, noticing the turn the battle had taken. The others were easily over powering him, but there was a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Magatsu-Izanagi!" Adachi shouted, holding his head. The deadly Vorpal Blade once again diced through the battling party, but Adachi split while they were distracted. Instantly, Naoto drew her revolver and took aim, locking on. He had fun shooting people in the leg…

The revolver recoiled as she took the shot, the bullet striking his shin directly, causing him to stumble and go down, Magatsu-Izanagi disappearing as he hit the ground. He raised his revolver, but she fired again, the bullet striking his gun with a shocking force. Adachi's gun flew out of his hands and Naoto just locked another bullet, "Don't move."

"Tch… well, well. Even after your leader's orders. Stupid bitch! Magatsu--!"

Naoto opened her hand. When had she drawn the card? It didn't matter; it was before her now.

"Stop him Yamato-Takeru!" Naoto cried, piercing the card with another bullet. A medium-sized, very regal in appearance persona appeared from the shards, raising a gloved hand at Adachi. Light fell from the sky and, once contacting the ground, exploded in a blinding explosion.

It cleared slowly, the others staring in shock after the Megidolaon and then raised their eyes to Naoto. She was just standing there, panting. The attack had drained her immensely. She hadn't summoned in such a manner in what felt like forever. She abruptly froze; face paling after her stomach made an unpleasant flop and covered her mouth. Rise waved Kanzeon off and ran over to Naoto, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Oh boy… this way Naoto-kun. Don't throw up right in front of the enemy…"

"Beaten down by a pregnant bitch… how lame is that?" Adachi growled, cringing at the sound of her getting sick, but then everyone did. He shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. Our world's gonna disappear soon, no matter what… I didn't have to go back there anyways… Everyone's gonna become shadows… ehehe… Urk!"

Rise looked up, a gentle hand still rubbing Naoto's back as Adachi seemed to rise, no, float into the air.

"Wh-What the…!?" Chie gasped.

"All humans… will become shadows and I shall descend upon the united world… as the master of order," Adachi said, but his voice was distinctly distorted.

Yosuke rose to his feet, healing his bleeding shoulder as he glowered, "Descend? Order…? What's with this guy all of the sudden…?"

"What's happening!?" Kanji snapped. He himself was little beat up, but still ready to fight.

Naoto looked up, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her mouth while Rise frowned, "Guys… This isn't Adachi…! It's someone completely different!"

"Both this world and yours will soon be enclosed in a fog that never lifts. It will be the peaceful world that mankind has longed for…" 'Adachi' said. The distinct change in the voice now rang in their ears like a chilled voice only night would carry.

"Who are you!?" Naoto demanded, looking up from the ground, but then covered her mouth again, turning away. What a time for morning sickness to strike.

"I… am Ameno-Sagiri. One who rules the fog. One awakened by man's desires. Do what you will, but your world's erosion cannot be stopped. It is an inevitability," the creature, Ameno-Sagiri hissed, "You played your part well, stirring up the will of the masses into madness, even adding to it… But that will soon come to an end. Mankind will soon become shadows and live on in the darkness of the fog, oblivious to reality."

"Oblivious to reality?" Naoto asked quietly, wiping her mouth again with the handkerchief again.

Ameno-Sagiri nodded, "It is your desire to be oblivious just as everyone else's. Be without judgment or concern to your friend for past actions, to have your mind unburdened by thoughts of possible betrayal and pain caused to you yourself and others around you. There are more people like you in the world knowing their future is slated before them. All that will come is unhappiness and abandon."

"Hey! Don't pick on Naoto-kun! Besides, that's not true!" Rise snapped, noticing that Naoto had lowered her head again.

"If everyone wants to be that way, then why do you think we're fighting back?!" Chie snapped, "Not everyone wants to become shadows and we wouldn't be better off anyway! It's just running!"

"This world… how do you think it was created? It was wrought by the human heart as a collective… They wish for the world to be like this, so I must come," Ameno-Sagiri replied, its voice monotone.

"We can fix our own unhappiness… this is just escaping pain," Yosuke hissed, his hold on his daggers tightening, "We've made it this far, don't think we'll let you do as you please even if this place was conceived by human hearts or not! If people can face themselves, if people can see through the fog, they'll be able to get through!"

"Yeah… I admit I hurt Naoto… but I didn't do it on purpose. I'll face the punishment for what that bastard made me do and I'll make up for it however I can," Kanji growled, "I ain't running anymore and I sure as hell ain't letting you cover our world in some fuckin' fog!"

"I have friends in the other world and people waiting to see everything return to normal," Teddie said, glaring at Ameno-Sagiri, "I use to be a shadow, but I changed because I wanted to be liked. I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

"… If you wish… I will judge you to see if man is worthy to live without the fog," Ameno-Sagiri said.

"Let's finish this then," Souji said, gripping his sword.

The stage was set.

Rise and Naoto stayed back as the battlefield changed to what appeared to be the town of Inaba below their feet, darkness rippling like waves from a massive eyeball creature and covering everything. Ameno-Sagiri… the source of the fog…

It was time to end it.

oOoOoOo

Me: … Yeah, I didn't know how to end it. Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 18

oOoOoOo

**December 25, 2011**

Snow… falling from the high, black clouds melded against the twilight sky, but that was it.

The clouds were visible.

They weren't obscured by a fog or any sinister creature threatening to engulf the world in an eternal hell. Naoto closed her eyes, letting out a breath which hung in the chilled air before disappearing into the white, flaked-filled air. She pulled the scarf around her neck a little higher before walking forward and knocking on the Dojima Residence door.

Faintly, she heard muffled footsteps before the door opened, Souji blinking and looking down at her. He smiled, "Hey Naoto. You're the first one here. Come in."

"Thank you, senpai," Naoto replied, smiling as Souji stepped aside to let her in. She slipped off her shoes as he closed the door and walked in, looking around. There were just a few decorations, but it added a certain flare to the small living room.

"Well, wearing something different now?"

She looked back at him, turning pink, "Uhm… w-well, my regular outfit was getting too tight a-and I can't do anything about my chest. I-I'm afraid they… grew…"

"Uh... oh… wow."

Naoto shook her head, her face the shade of a tomato as she changed the subject, "S-So you got the kotatsu?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course. Nanako-chan will be upset that I got it without her, but I hope she likes it," Souji said, approaching her with a slight grin, "When she gets released from the hospital I'll have to take her to Junes. Heh, you should take her clothes shopping when you and Kanji get around to that."

"… Clothes shopping…" she trailed, looking down, and suddenly uncomfortable, "Senpai… I still haven't talked to him about it."

"Why not? He's been waiting," Souji said, staring at her.

"I figured as much. I just… don't know how to approach the subject," she sighed, gaze falling to the tatami mats. She was silent for a moment before locking eyes with him, "Senpai, I was meaning to ask… w-was there ever something between us…?"

He didn't move or respond right away, closing his eyes and thinking for a moment, "… I'll be honest. I believe there was and that was probably the reason why you remembered me so well, but… most of the instances before you lost your memory, Kanji and Rise were looking out for you the majority of the time. Probably why he was mad at me for a while… Hm, I should talk to him about that… anyway, what I'm saying is, yes, we did, but I think you're missing something."

"Missing something?"

"Just talk to him… you'll understand…" Souji said smiling at her before looking back as the doorbell rang again, "Ah… that must be the others… have a seat."

Naoto frowned, but nodded and walked over to the kotatsu, kneeling down next to the table. She could hear the door opening the chorus of the others' voices at the door, except for one or two. Her eyes drifted up, watching as Rise, Yukiko, and Chie walked in. At once, Rise squealed, "Oh! Naoto-kun! You look so cute like that! I'm gonna call you Mama Nao-chan!"

"W-Wha?" Naoto asked, turning pink as Rise sat down next to her, staring up and down.

A frown appeared over her face, "I guess those measurements were right… you are bigger than me."

"!!! R-Rise!" Naoto exclaimed, covering her chest instinctively, before hissing, "You already knew that from the hot springs anyway…"

"But they grew," Rise whined, "And mine are still small."

"Be glad they're still small," Naoto whispered, rolling her eyes.

Chie and Yukiko knelt down at the kotatsu, Yukiko smiling, "Wow, Naoto-kun, you're handling everything so well and that outfit… where did you get that scarf?"

"My grampa gave it to me a few years ago," Naoto replied, "Back when I was in the city, it would get really cold during winter. I had the collar of my jacket, but that usually wasn't enough."

"I wonder where your grampa got it from. It looks really warm," Chie said, "I would be perfect for my winter workouts."

The door opened again and they heard Souji say in a cheerful voice, "The guest of honor."

"Big bro! Teddie, Kanji, and Yosuke came to the hospital with dad!"

All the girls rose to their feet at the sound of Nanako's voice, the room warming considerably. Dojima's laugh echoed in the small corridor, "Come on. There are more people waiting for you Nanako."

"Really!?"

Nanako walked into the living room with the accompaniment of Kanji, Yosuke, Teddie, and Dojima. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh wow! Everyone's here! Yay!"

"Nanako-chan, how are you feeling?" Yukiko asked, smiling at the little girl.

Nanako's face brightened, "I feel good. The doctor says I can come home soon!"

Her innocent brown eyes gazed down, noticing the kotatsu, at which, she gasped, "I-Is that a new kotatsu..!?"

"Yeah, we got it while you were in the hospital. Sorry we couldn't wait till you got out, but we wanted you to come home to something," Souji said, placing a hand on her head.

She just beamed, giggling, "It's ok! We'll go together though sometime, right?"

"Of course… everyone will go and maybe sooner than you think," he said. He knelt down and nodded his head to Naoto, causing Nanako to look up at her. The little girl walked over to Naoto, a hint of curiousness in her sparkling orbs.

"C-Can I touch?" she asked, tilting her head.

Naoto blinked, turning red, "There isn't… much to feel, but if you want Nanako-chan…"

"Teddie told me a bit about what happened and then, when I asked someone in the hospital… they said that two people in love have babies, but then dad said that doesn't happen to everyone," Nanako said, her small hands rising to Naoto's stomach. She felt carefully, barely touching the fabric of the loose coat Naoto wore. Nanako looked up at Naoto, "Are you really in love Naoto?"

"I don't know," Naoto replied, unsure. She didn't want Nanako to be sad, but she didn't want to completely lie. It was all... jumbled…

"… Well, I think you are," Nanako said, smiling, "It's warm here. I think people who love are very warm."

"Nanako-chan…" Naoto whispered. The little girl… was too innocent, but it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Nanako-chan! We're calling Naoto-kun Mama Nao-chan now," Rise said, causing Nanako to look up, "Mama Nao-chan?"

"Uh huh!" Rise nodded.

"Rise, I don't think Naoto would want to be called that at school," Yosuke said, walking over and taking a seat at the kotatsu.

Everyone gathered around the kotatsu, but then Yukiko paused, "Oh! Wait! We need to get to _it_ or else _it_ won't be done in time."

"Huh? Oh! Oh right!" Chie exclaimed. She looked over at Rise and Naoto, all four girls disappearing into the kitchen in a moment. The boys sat down with Nanako at the kotatsu while Dojima took his usual spot on the couch. Souji reached under the table and turned the heater on, it was a few minutes before it heated up fully and Nanako was ecstatic, "It's so warm!"

Teddie was just as jubilant, "So this is the fabled kotatsu…"

"I was looking forward to a new kotatsu," Nanako said and then Dojima chuckled, "Yeah, you talked about it all the time in the hospital."

"I was just happy because big bro promised a new kotatsu," she replied earnestly, "Big bro never lies. Hehe…"

"That's right. He doesn't," Dojima said, nodding in agreement, but then looked up, a yell coming from the kitchen, _"W-Why is it red?!"_

"_I put in some spices for a kick!"_

"… _Are you even trying to follow the recipe?"_

"_Hey, the normal recipe isn't interesting. We just wanted to… you know, give it a kick."_

All four boys at the table sweat dropped and Nanako cocked her head, "Uhm… what are they doing?"

"I pray to God that they aren't making Mystery Food X: Christmas Edition," Yosuke muttered under his breath, sweating profusely.

Kanji sweat dropped as well, "Better have flavor… then again, Yukiko-senpai is cooking… man. Good thing I brought my insurance card and everything."

"Dojima is on hand and Nanako-chan will only eat after one of us tastes it…" Souji said.

Teddie swallowed nervously, "T-Teddie will take the first bite! For Nanako-chan's sake!"

"… We pray for your survival…" Yosuke said, clapping his hands, the others following suite. Dojima was confused, but it seemed like Nanako understood, looking down at the table, "T-The omelets weren't too bad…"

"Sorry for the wait! It's ready now!" Chie called. Everyone turned to the kitchen, but the four boys looked back at the table, turning from a normal nervous pale to their blood is freaking low pale. Nanako sweat dropped and took the oranges off the table. They would most likely be needed later.

… Or not…

Before they knew it, a large white cake with fruit and assorted sweet decorations was on the center of the table. Yukiko sat down next to Souji, smiling while Naoto took a seat next to Kanji, Rise and Chie cutting and dishing out slices on small serving plates. When they finished, Rise sat down next to Teddie while Chie took a spot next to Yosuke, smiling proudly… or with false confidence… it was one or the other…

"It's a cake!" Nanako cheered, looking at the white frosted treat. Dojima blinked and then laughed, "Hey, this is bigger than I imaged…"

"Ok! Teddie will take the test bite to…"

Nanako took a bite of the cake slice before her, the guys looking on in shock while the girls waited. Suddenly, a broad smile bloomed over Nanako's face, "It's delicious! It tastes really good!"

"T-That can't be…" Yosuke said, looking at the slice before him. Shock was apparent as the guys looked at their slices before picking up their own forks and taking a bite, even more astonished to find that Nanako was telling the truth. The cake was…

"Did you guys really make this?" Yosuke just had to ask.

Chie blinked, "O-Of course we did."

"Does it taste like something…?" Yukiko asked, looking up at Souji.

Rise frowned, "It isn't spicy, is it? Mama Nao-chan got mad when I even considered it. How is it Kanji?"

"Please stop calling me that…" Naoto sighed, but she too looked at the boys for a reaction.

"I-It's delicious!" Kanji exclaimed. The girls seemed very proud at those words.

"You know what they say about true talent not needing to show off? Turns out we had good taste in cooking after all," Chie said, smiling. Naoto looked down, murmuring under her breath, "Then again, this was our third attempt…"

"T-Third? What was wrong with the other ones?"

Kanji had apparently heard her even though the others were talking. Naoto blinked and looked up at him, but then down, turning red, "First one had too many ingredients… and the second one Rise slipped in Cajun powder…"

"O-Oh wow… so you saved us from dyin'? Thanks," he said quietly, smiling, but then he seemed to realize what he was doing and turned away, staring down at his lap. They both tuned out of the others as they talked, both trying to think of what to say or do. Nervously, he swallowed, saying under his breath, "I… I didn' lie about anything I said… If you… If you keep the kid, I'll help you take care of 'em… and if you want me to leave or anything like that, I will. You just… say the word, 'k?"

Her eyes turned towards him, but found that they couldn't connect as he turned his head away slightly. The others were currently discussing Adachi's arrest with Dojima so carefully, she slid a hand closer to Kanji, hesitating last second, but then her fingers clutched his sleeve loosely. The sight was hidden by the kotatsu from the others, but he looked back at her quickly, eyes wide. Now she turned away, but she said just loud enough for him to hear, "Let's divulge into this subject more… after we finish talking with the others…"

"… O-Okay…"

His sleeve slipped from her grasp and soon, his palm rested upon her knuckle. The silent message was received and she opened her hand, her own palm resting against his, and allowed their fingers to smoothly intertwine.

oOoOoOo

Me: … Nanako was so much fun to write for and before you ask, we're going for the true ending. I can't believe you though I would let them off so easily. Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 19

oOoOoOo

**March 20, 2012**

"Chouko…"

"Chouko? Butterfly child?"

"Mhmm…"

The young mother of still shy of sixteen leaned against the muscular young male sitting next to her, her charcoal-blue eyes gazing out over the Samegawa River as it glimmered in the daytime sun. Abandoned were her detective clothes which were quite ill-fitting on her just for her to be adorned in looser clothes. They were still ranging in dark blue shades to black, but still, it was a stretch outside of her comfort zone.

"… What 'bout Takeshi if it's a guy?"

"Takeshi… heh, we seem to be thinking about our personas."

"Take… oh, hahah. I didn' even notice."

Hazel eyes flicked down to her, his bleach blonde hair glinting as he turned his head to look down at her. He stared during a momentary silence before she seemed to notice, "Kanji-kun?"

"Can I… touch?" he asked nervously, blushing.

Naoto raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Do you always need to ask?"

"I-I'm just being careful…"

He shifted slightly, causing her to sit up, and remain still while his large hands reached forward, shaking centimeters away. She rolled her eyes and took hold of his hands and lowered them onto her stomach, letting him feel what six months had developed into. Such big hands… you'd think he'd be clumsy or accidentally crush her, but he was abnormally gentle, his touch feather light against her clothes as he felt her bulging abdomen. He was red, transfixed on feeling while she withdrew her hands from his, placing them behind her to support her back. His touch felt nice and she closed her eyes until he suddenly pulled his hands away did they snap open again.

"What's wrong?" Naoto asked, looking at him curiously. He seemed to find new shades of red, but this was edging towards purple as he swallowed.

"It moved."

"… It did?"

She blinked and sat up, placing her hands on her stomach. Gradual movements, occasional bumps, but it caused her eyes to widen, surprised. This feeling was weird to say in the least, but at the same time, caused an odd emotion to stir within her. Kanji's hands returned, awkwardly feeling along with her hands, but not withdrawing this time when there was another movement within. His lips parted as he breathlessly whispered, "Whoa…"

"… Strange isn't it?" Naoto cut in suddenly, glancing at him with tranquil eyes, "This entire situation… it feels like it has finally calmed."

"Kinda like a bad roller coaster if yea ask me…" Kanji murmured, shifting a bit closer to her.

She tilted her head, "Hm… a roller coaster…"

"Papa Kanji-kun! Mama Nao-chan!"

Both gave a started and looked back towards the stairs coming towards the bank. Standing at the top of the cement steps, Nanako was waving with one hand, her face bright as she smiled cheerfully. Holding tightly onto her other hand was Souji who just beamed down at the two of them. Nanako slipped out of Souji's hand and raced down the stairs while Souji followed at a leisurely pace.

"Yo senpai! Hey Nanako-chan!" Kanji greeted, looking at the two as they sat down at the bank with them. He thought for a moment, which probably wasn't the best idea, but it didn't take long, "You sayin' goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah… I have to go home tomorrow, but it wouldn't be a fond farewell if I didn't see everyone," Souji replied, smiling forlornly. It was a time like this that their senpai's emotions could be read like a book, but they didn't say anything about it. His eyes flickered for a moment as his smile curled into a grin, "Nanako wanted to come along too if you two don't mind."

"No, it's quite alright," Naoto replied, but then stared at Nanako who seemed to be fidgeting, "Is something wrong, Nanako-chan?"

"M-mama Nao-chan… C-can I feel?"

Nanako tilted her head, hands resting on her legs as she looked up at Naoto. The detective blinked, but then laughed lightly, "Of course…"

With permission granted, Nanako giggled, raising her small hands and touched, surprised, but not showing it. She gasped, squealing in delight, "Oh! I felt it move! … Big bro, is this really how babies are born?"

She turned her head back, watching Souji as he nodded, "Yes Nanako. I won't tell you how exactly, but babies are born like this."

"W-Wow… I really came from mommy," Nanako whispered, looking back at Naoto's stomach. Timidly, the young girl moved closer and rested her head, closing her eyes, listening, and smiling, "Mhmm… it's really, really warm… hehe… and it makes funny noises. It sounds like big bro's heart beating…"

"Maybe it is a boy then," Naoto said.

Souji blinked and looked at Kanji, "You guys didn't find out the sex of the baby?"

"We thought it'd be fun if it was a surprise," Kanji admitted, his cheeks scarlet, "We came up with names in case it's one or the other…"

"That's good," Souji chuckled, "I don't suppose you can tell me, huh?"

"No way Senpai," Naoto said as her lips curved into a teasing smile. Nanako was still resting on Naoto's stomach, the young mother stroking the young girl's head absentmindedly with a hand. Souji feigned disappointment, but grinned all the same, "Damn. Guess I'll just have to come back and find out."

"Yes you will," Naoto sighed. Kanji looked at Souji, "Senpai, will you be able to come back when Naoto has the kid?"

"Depends. What's the estimated delivery date?" the silver-haired senpai asked.

Naoto looked up at the sky, "Dr. Kasal made an educated guess back in October- since this happened in September- late-May, early-June at best."

"… I'll try to keep myself open during that time then. I'm sure my parents won't mind," Souji said. Kanji and Naoto nodded, both smiling. The three began to talk about other random things to pass time mainly focusing around school, plans for next year, and some parenting plans some of which made Kanji shift uncomfortably. He was still nervous about the whole idea of being a father at his own confusing age.

"…! Senpai, have you said goodbye to everyone?" Naoto asked after shooting a look at her watch.

"Ah, not yet," Souji replied honestly, "There are a few more people I have to see. They're probably hanging around the shopping district."

"Better get to it, Senpai. Don't worry. We ain't going anywhere for a while," Kanji said, grinning.

Souji nodded and rose to his feet. Nanako opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Big bro, could I stay here for a while?"

"Of course. I'll come get you when I'm heading home," he answered. She smiled, "Okay. Have fun big bro."

"You too, Nanako."

Souji walked back over to the stairs waving back to Kanji and Naoto one last time before disappearing down the path heading to town. Naoto sighed and leaned against Kanji's arm. She gazed down at Nanako, "Are you really comfortable there?"

"Yeah. Uhm, is it making you uncomfortable, Mama Nao-chan?" Nanako asked.

Naoto shook her head, "No. I was just wondering. You seem very relaxed."

"Heh; does looks comfy. Actually, a small snooze sounds good right now… lay back on the grass an--?"

Kanji raised an eyebrow as his phone started ringing and pulled it out of his pocket. He flipped it open, placing it against his ear, "Hello? … H-huh?! The hell! Seriously!? … but… no, I'll be there in a sec. Yeah, bye…"

Naoto looked at him, "Who was that?"

"It was Yukiko-senpai. Some person was talkin' to Souji-senpai and they mentioned something about the fog… they think that it might actually be the person behind it all," he replied and then sighed, "They wanna go in the TV to investigate… maybe even confront 'em.."

"… You have to go," Naoto muttered. He stared at her, frowning, "But I promised to stay with you all day. It wouldn't be fair."

"If it is someone who has a connection to the fog, they must be handled immediately. I understand so don't worry," she replied. The discussion had caused Nanako to get up, her small hand taking hold of Naoto's sleeve anxiously as she whispered, "T-The fog… the TV place again?"

"It's alright, Nanako-chan. Your big bro, Kanji-kun, and the others will handle it," Naoto said reassuringly, patting the little girl's head. Her eyes drifted back to Kanji, "They'll be careful… and return unscathed… it will be all over for good."

"… Heh, that's right. Just you two wait. Whoever's behind this is gonna go down for good! I'll make sure about that!" Kanji exclaimed, smirking. Nanako smiled, "Yeah! Go, Papa Kanji-kun! Me and Mama Nao-Chan will be waiting for you!"

"Alright! This person'll pay for all the sh… crap they did!" Kanji roared and leapt to his feet and running off to meet up with the others, both girls watching him depart. They didn't notice just yet, but the weather had suddenly become unfavorable, almost like a storm was coming in. It had just been clear no less than a second ago...

Nanako turned slowly back to Naoto, cocking her head, "Uhm… do you want to go to my house and wait or would you like to go home?"

"I think… I'll accompany you home," Naoto said, "I hope Dojima-san won't mind."

"Dad won't mind!"

Nanako sounded excited, her sweet smile convincing Naoto. Maybe they should make something so when the others returned; they could have a small celebration…

oOoOoOo

_Thump, thump…!_

Something shattered in the kitchen and Nanako rose to her feet from her spot at the table, running over to the conjoining room, "Mama Nao-chan? Are you okay?"

Naoto's back was turned and she seemed motionless, standing there with broken glass before her feet. Nanako frowned, stepping closer, placing a hand on Naoto's arm, "Mama Nao-chan?"

"…" Naoto just let out a breath, staring a one spot, her eyes reflecting- for some reason- horror. Nanako blinked and followed Naoto's eyes to the window. She got the same feeling too when she noticed that the once normal night broken by rain was… thick with fog. Nanako stepped closer to Naoto, a meek sound escaping her throat. Where was everyone? They said they would be back soon… this was…

"D-Dad…!" Nanako called.

At once, Dojima came walking into the room, noticing the broken glass, but also the two girls just... staring at the foggy window. His eyes widened and he moved over, ushering them away, "Go sit down. Don't look outside…"

"O-okay…" Nanako replied and lead Naoto out of the kitchen. They sat down on the couch, staring at the TV, but it seemed to be having trouble getting reception. Nanako looked down at the floor, "I-I wish big bro and the others were here… I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, they're proba--- what the hell?"

Dojima walked over to the TV, staring at it. He could've sworn he just saw Hanamura…

"_Keep a… she's... down!"_

"?! Rise-chan?" Nanako asked, looking at the TV as well, "Ah…!"

Naoto looked up, "What happened Nanako-ch…!!"

There was a gigantic, crimson skeleton or something around that on the TV. The abnormal thing about it was it had too many hands and… what looked like a small skeletal creature at the head, joined at the waist. Long dark hair, the empty socket eyes staring ahead as the jaw of the tiny creature opened, a female voice ringing as it said, _"Goodbye… Accept the reality of your death…"_

The screen flickered as it roared, the image changing to…

"Big bro!" Nanako cried, but then gasped sharply as another voice yelled, _"Not a chance!"_

A blur later and Yosuke replaced Souji by bashing him to the side, suddenly letting out a shrill cry of pain. Black hands entrapped his body and pulled him down, his usually exuberant eyes empty and daggers clattering to the ground as they fell out of his hands. He disappeared into the twisted abyss the hands reached from without so much as a breath.

"_Yosuke-senpai! Nooo!" _Rise exclaimed horrified as well at what happened. Dojima was shaken, but not as bad as Nanako and Naoto. He grunted after a moment, "They're… getting killed…"

The attack seemed to be following Souji, but so were the others, keeping him out of the hands of the unknown dark hands of death dragging the others to their demise, already without life before fading away in a black void. Nanako couldn't watch for long, covering her eyes as she started sobbing, but Dojima and Naoto watched, dismayed as Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie were eliminated in the same manner.

"_!! Look out!"_

'_Forgive me…'_

"Kanji-kun!" Naoto cried covering her mouth in shock as Kanji knocked Souji out of the way as well. Just like the others, those hands reached up and entrapped him, grabbing his arms and legs. He yelled, struggling briefly before becoming silent, hazel eyes devoid of life as he was pulled under.

"_Kanji! Nooo!"_

"_It is unfortunate that our battle must end this way…" _the skeleton said, her voice hauntingly alluring. The TV flickered to Souji, a clawed hand's fingers wrapping around his ankle, more taking hold. His yell caused Nanako and Dojima to watch, alarmed as his arms were grabbed and he was pulled down. He struggled for a moment, but then the bliss of death seemed to overtake him. The abyss swallowed him quickly.

"No… BIG BRO!!"

oOoOoOo

Me: What? I wanted to know how the social links knew they had fallen in battle. Review please.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 20

oOoOoOo

"_I will only do as mankind wishes… the fog… the shadows… you children had so much more ahead of you, however, it isn't possible for so few to defeat the want of so many…"_

Dojima listened, frowning as the skeletal woman spoke before the defeated, no, the seven dead teens who had been the only chance of their survival. Nanako was sobbing in his arms and Naoto had been quiet ever since Kanji had fallen. The fog outside seemed to be thickening, seeping into the very house somehow, causing Dojima to scowl as he growled, "Let's go upstairs… It can't be safe right now down here… Shirogane…"

"I'm coming…" Naoto said listlessly. She rose to her feet slowly, Dojima picking up Nanako in his arms. He had no idea what was going on, but… it was how the kids said it was. Heavy fog and… evil monsters called shadows… would they swarm the town? What would happen then?

"D-Dad, I'm scared. What's happening?" Nanako asked, holding onto her dad's shirt. She was shaking; most likely, she had noticed the fog getting thicker outside. It wasn't difficult when the whole room seemed to be getting consumed by it.

"Shh… it will be okay," he whispered, walking up the stairs. He glanced back to make sure Naoto was following. She was, but still, if she would only say something, anything at all. He noticed her reach into her pocket and pull out blue-framed glasses, slipping them on.

"Shirogane, what are you doing?" Dojima asked, pushing the door to Souji's room open.

She walked inside the room, allowing him to close the door. She wrapped her arms around herself as she whispered, "Shadows are starting to appear downstairs. We're trapped in here…"

"You mean there's no way out?" he didn't want to believe her; it was evident in his voice, but she nodded, sliding to the ground, and hanging her head. He fell silent, staring at her for a moment, but then sighed heavily. Still cradling Nanako, he locked the door with one hand before walking over to the couch in the room, sitting down.

"Dad…"

"Shh… I'm right here Nanako…" Dojima whispered, rubbing her back, "I'm not going anywhere…"

"I-Is big bro… r-really…?" she sniffled, but he shook his head, "No… he's still fighting… he's just… resting."

_"-What's the matter, Souji? Isn't it too early to give up?-"_

"He'll get back up… and everything will be normal again…"

_"-… You taught me what a family truly is. I had my hands full just with Nanako when you came rolling in… Haha, I wasn't sure what to do…-"_

"He wouldn't leave us… not that way…"

_"-But then again… I can get up as many times as I need to with you two with me… However painful it gets, I'll just grit my teeth… I'll get up as many times as I have to for you two… A father can be pretty stupid that way, huh?-"_

Nanako calmed down, but she was still trembling, holding on tighter to his shirt. He sighed, "Try… getting some sleep. When you wake up, this will all turn out to be a nightmare. Daddy's with you and I won't let anything happen…"

"Mhmm…" Nanako nodded. She rested against Dojima's chest, hearing his heart thumping in a calm rhythm as always. He never let his fear reflect around her just to keep her calm. She sighed softly, but noticed Naoto still sitting next to the door. That couldn't be comfortable, but… "Mama Nao-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright… I just… I'll try keeping us safe as long as I can…" Naoto replied quietly, but… she wasn't sure if she could do that much.

_"-S-Senpai… if you stay down… I won't forgive you.-"_

"Your big bro should be back before anything happens though…" she whispered, forcing a weak smile to ease the young girl's worries.

_"-You helped me remember myself and approach Kanji-kun. My own small family is waiting to see you rise again and so is yours. We don't want to be trapped in the fog… living our lives as shadows is meaningless…-"_

She jumped at the sound of a sudden bang and turned, facing the only barrier between them and death.

"Shirogane! Get away from that door!" Dojima barked, noticing it quake as something struck it again on the other side. It held, but how long would that last?

_"-Senpai… I'm still fighting… all of mankind is trying their best… please stand up once more and help us.-"_

The door rattled again and Naoto stepped back, cursing under her breath. Dojima rose to his feet as well, causing Nanako to shift nervously, "Dad, what is it?! What's going on!?"

"…!! Stay back! Dojima-san, give me your gun!" Naoto exclaimed, stepping away from the door. The hinges were giving away, a distorted growling screech coming from the shadow behind the door trying to get at them. Dojima cursed mentally, "I left my gun at the department. I don't carry it around regularly."

"This isn't…!!"

Naoto jumped as the door was smashed down. Fog spilled into the room, but she could still see the shadow. It was some form of Magus; unfortunately, she had never encountered it before. She fished around in her pocket, hoping that with the world's condition, she could summon Yamato-Takeru. She desperately needed his aid right now. Her fingers brushed the fine edge of a card and she pulled it out quickly, "All yours, Yamato-Takeru!"

It did drain her for the regal solider persona to attack, but it was all she could do to keep the shadow at bay. What the hell was this thing weak against!? If only Rise was here, but no… s-she was with the others, dead inside the TV.

At the magus's pain cry, Nanako shrieked. Dojima let out a startled yell, causing Naoto to become distracted, "What…? Ah!"

Flames coursed around her body, scorching her clothes, arms, legs, and the floor at her feet. This enemy was definitely too strong for her. Where had it come from?! S-She needed to kill it… now!

"Mudoon, Yamato-Takeru!"

Once more, the caped persona emerged and lifted a hand, lowering it sharply, at which, a dark circle surrounded and enclosed on the Magus. It cried out again, instantly being wiped out as it struck home. Her knees almost buckled as she panted, inhaling at the sound of more shadows screeching and crying at each other, snapping and snarling, clawing and slinking around as they moved. They were coming closer. Was this really the end?

"Mama Nao-chan!"

"I'm alright Nanako-chan…" Naoto gasped, regaining her composure. Suddenly, she turned away, disappearing from view.

"Shirogane! Shirogane, get back! Where are you!?"

Dojima couldn't see through the fog…

Nanako felt more tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't see Naoto anymore either and by the sound of her voice…

_"-Hey… big bro… Are you going to leave me behind…?-"_

"Mama Nao-chan!?" Nanako called, grabbing onto Dojima's front tighter. She bit her lip, burying her head against her dad's chest, "Where's big bro…?! W-Where…!?"

_"-I'll be a good girl… So don't go… I don't want you to go…-"_

"AGHHH!"

"!!! Shirogane!" Dojima yelled. He heard something slamming against the wall downstairs, but he had to step back as he finally saw a shadow slinking out of the fog towards him and Nanako. Nanako closed her eyes just like her father had wanted earlier. Sleep and this would all turn out to be a horrible nightmare… daddy was here… Naoto was there too…

_"-Big bro…-"_

Dojima didn't know what to do. What had happened to Naoto?

'_Dammit! That girl shouldn't even be fighting like this!' _he thought angrily, but then held Nanako closer as the shadow drew towards them. It let out a dreadful shriek and lunged, but the attack didn't connect. In fact, the shadow's claw seemed to fade through. He gritted his teeth, watching sternly as the shadow's raging ruby eyes flickered, but then faded to a cool yellow. Its clawed hand lowered and it moved back, disappearing into the fog.

"What the…?" Dojima started, but then trailed, blinking. The fog was retreating, no, fading from the room. His eyes widened. God, the room was a mess. There were scorch marks around the doorframe, minuscule drops of water, papers scattered around the room, and it looked like there were a few black spots from lightning strikes. How was that possible?

"Dad… big bro did it," Nanako whispered, smiling, "I saw him… he defeated that big monster."

"He did? Heh… we should clean up then…"

"Okay… Mama Nao-chan?" she asked, opening her eyes. She frowned, blinking, "Where is she?"

"I don't know…" Dojima replied, scowling. He looked out of the room window, hearing sirens in the distance, but turned away, walking out of the room carefully.

The room had been a mess, but the first floor…

Ash, more water, broken glass and wood… flecks of blood…

"… Shirogane? Shirogane, say something!" Dojima exclaimed, noticing she wasn't in the living room. He set Nanako down to examine the damage further, not noticing the little girl shift on her feet nervously. She turned and looked down the hall to the other rooms. Nervously, she tip-toed down the corridor, eyes darting around to keep an eye out for anything, but it was too hard to make anything out. Hm… her door wasn't open, but…

"Dad, your bedroom door is open…" she called back. Footsteps announced her father walking down the hall, confused, "Huh? It should be closed… Stay back, Nanako."

She nodded, stepping away while he moved forward. He placed a hand on the edge of the door, pausing, but then pushed it open. He walked in, feeling the wall for the light switch, and flicked it up.

The lights blared on and the cigarette he had been ready to light fell from his lips.

Claw marks, burns, cuts, broken glass, shredded sheets… but that…

"Oh hell…! Shirogane!" he exclaimed, running over to the opposite wall. Blood trailed in an abnormal curve down the wall, disappearing behind her where there were noticeable crimson spots, but worse, it was pooling under her head and caked in her hair. Her arms and legs were covered in burns and cuts, a particularly nasty one stretching from her shoulder to her elbow while there seemed to be bite marks on her right calf. Her left wrist was twisted at an odd angle, most likely broken from a bad fall. There was no mar on her stomach, but this couldn't be good.

"Shirogane!" Dojima yelled placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a light shake. Her head lulled, but she didn't move other than that. He didn't notice Nanako walking up behind him, holding her breath while he checked for a pulse. Her small hands reached past him, touching Naoto's stomach, "…!!"

"Shit…!"

Nanako rarely heard her father curse, but when he whipped out his cell phone, she didn't say anything as he raised it to his ear.

"Hello? I need an ambulance! … What do you mean one can't come!? … This is a serious problem! We have a pregnant mother unconscious and I can't feel a pulse!"

"D-Dad… I-I can't feel the baby moving…"

"W-What Nanako?"

"Mama Nao-chan's baby isn't moving. Is something wrong with it?" she asked looking up at him, her voice breaking a bit.

"Wha…!? Look, I need that ambulance now! … Wait 10 minutes!? We don't have 10 damn minutes! … She's at risk of dying and at losing her child and you're telling me this!?" Dojima snarled. He snapped the phone shut, unable to listen to the service operator anymore. He shook his head, thinking fast. He turned his attention to Nanako, "Okay… Nanako, I need you to get the first aid kit and a blanket. Quickly now."

Nanako nodded and got to her feet, running out of the room while Dojima looked down at Naoto again. He had to figure out how this was going to work. Time was of the essence, but his girl must've known that. She came back with the kit and blanket in her arms, handing them over. He nodded, "Thank you."

Quietly, she sat down next to him as he administered what little first aid he could to Naoto, but it was haphazard, noticeably rushed. He shook his head, taking the blanket and wrapping it around her body. Loose so it didn't cause stress on the person, but tight to help stop some of the bleeding… yeah, that was right. He picked her up, rising to her feet. Nanako copied him, standing and staring, "Dad?"

"We're taking her to the hospital. Come on, Nanako," he whispered.

oOoOoOo

Me: Two dead… one dead… or neither… boy or girl or none… eh, something I'll have to ponder. Please review. Note that the next chapter won't be posted until I get 40 reviews. Kinda this thing so I know people are still reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

Note: Wow, I wasn't expecting so many reviews so soon... well, I did make a promise.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 21

oOoOoOo

"Uncle, I'm… home…"

Souji trailed as he walked into the house, not only shocked to find it ransacked, but completely devoid of occupants. He frowned, walking in and looked around, his brows furrowing at the sight of spell residue in the room. What happened while they were inside the TV?

He turned at the sound of the others walking in, except for Kanji. He was calling Naoto to check up on her.

"The hell? Was there a fight or something?" Yosuke asked, cringing at the thought, "Hopefully Nanako-chan and Dojima-san didn't get caught in the crossfire."

"Yeah… I-I think… no, I have a feeling they're okay," Chie said, frowning as she stepped over a chunk of glass. Teddie looked around, but then his eyes fell to the ground, "And I wanted to show Nanako-chan my world since it's normal again."

"Teddie, you wouldn't have been able to do that until the morning anyway. We should all be getting some sleep," Rise said, but then pursed her lips, "If I could sense people in this world…"

Souji didn't hear anymore as he walked up the stairs to his temporary room, eyes bulging at the destruction caused. He cursed under his breath. Damn, it would take longer to pack now with everything scattered like this. He didn't even know where to start to even try finding his suitcase in the mess.

"Oh shit! Souji! Y-Your Uncle's room!"

Souji's eyes widened at Yosuke's yell and he ran down the stairs, turning sharply at the bottom to see the others standing before his Uncle's door. He ran over to them, slowing down as they parted and allowed him entry. The damage in the room made him freeze, pupils contracting at the overhead light shimmering on the melted ice and dark pools of drying blood.

"Senpai, Naoto's not… holy shit…" Kanji trailed as he walked into the room now, looking around.

"… S-Souji-kun, try calling your Uncle," Yukiko suggested, frowning and approaching the silver-haired boy. She shifted on her feet, looking at him with pleading eyes. Damn, he couldn't deny those and it was a good idea… Shadows wouldn't have made bodies disappear…

He reached into his pocket and extracted his cell phone, flipping it open. He hit speed dial for his Uncle's cell, waiting with baited breath.

_Pi, pi, pi!_

_Pi, pi, p—_

"_Souji? Is that really you?!"_

"Uncle! What happened!?" Souji exclaimed, letting his relief and panic out in one breath. The others let out breaths as well, ones they didn't know they had been holding at that moment.

"_We saw that creature you were fighting… and your defeat…"_

Souji frowned, but didn't say a word as his Uncle continued on the other line.

"_When that happened, the town was covered in fog. We retreated to your room and locked the door when Shirogane announced Shadows appearing on the first floor."_

"They swarmed!?"

"_Yes… Nanako and I are alright… but…"_

"… What happened to Naoto?" Souji asked, his lips thinning into a line. Kanji's eyes widened at the mere question while Rise gasped. Yosuke looked down at the ground and Chie glanced away, biting her lip. Yukiko remained quiet, but Teddie took a step forward, wanting to hear himself.

"… _Souji, they broke into your room and Shirogane tried fighting them off. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but she screamed at some point. When the fog cleared, we found her downstairs. The hospital couldn't send an ambulance… I couldn't find a pulse before bringing her here… and the baby hasn't kicked once since…"_

"…" the Leader let out a shaky breath. Kanji blinked, remaining unmoving as he asked, "W-What did your Uncle say? What's wrong with Naoto?"

"_The doctors won't allow visitors and it's been a few hours…"_

"… I understand," Souji murmured, sounding distant, "We'll be over in a minute to see if anything's changed…"

"_Okay… but you should be getting to bed soon. Your mom's expecting you on the train tomorrow still…"_

He closed his eyes and lowered the phone, snapping it shut. He was aware the others were waiting for him to say something and that Kanji looked like he was ready to have an anxiety attack, but… how could he explain this? Maybe he could… no, Kanji would demand why Naoto was in the hospital and shake him down until he spoke.

"Sensei, i-is what your Uncle said true?"

Souji blinked and turned, noticing Teddie. The bear had awfully sharp ears; he must've heard the entire conversation from where he was standing. Kanji looked at Teddie for a moment before his attention darted over to Souji, "Senpai… what is Teddie talkin' about? What happened to Naoto?"

"… We have to go to Inaba Municipal… I'll tell you there. Could… someone call Tadashi-san?" Souji asked, his voice too leveled, too strained to remain call.

Chie frowned, but pulled out her cell phone, "I'll do it… what do you want me to tell him?"

"Meet us at the hospital… there's been an accident."

oOoOoOo

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Tadashi's eyes widened as he walked into the hospital. It was in a total state of chaos most likely due to that fog that had rolled in awhile ago, but that yell was familiar and it caused everything to halt. As told, Souji was waiting with his friends along with Dojima and his daughter Nanako. It had been Kanji's yell to freeze everything, but what could've set him off?

"Excuse me…" Tadashi said calmly, approaching them now, his expression stoic. They turned at his call, except for the platinum blonde whose attention was on a nearby doctor. When the young doctor spotted Kanji, they ran off, but he chased after them, yelling at them to stop. Souji shook his head and then nodded, "Tadashi-san…"

"Hm… I thought my granddaughter was with you children all day," Tadashi said, a frown splitting his façade. Yosuke looked away, "This morning she was, but…"

"Shirogane-san, you know that fog that came in a few hours ago?" Dojima asked, stepping forward to take control of the conversation. Tadashi nodded, permitting Dojima to continue. The detective's face fell, "Did you see anything… in the fog?"

"Strange black creatures with red eyes," Tadashi answered blankly, wondering what Dojima was getting at.

"… Naoto was over at my house when the fog came in and those creatures appeared. She tried fighting back," Dojima said, his stern expression slipping. Tadashi's eyes widened briefly, but then he growled, "What? In her condition? That girl should know better than…"

"She should've, but she took the risk. When the fog disappeared, she was unconscious and I couldn't feel a pulse. I'm afraid the doctor's have been with her all this time," Dojima said, his voice becoming softer.

Tadashi was silent with disbelief, but then, stammered, "W-What about the child?"

Dojima shook his head, "We… don't know about that either…"

"… The hospital can't withhold information!" Tadashi hissed, "… Where's that boy!? Tatsumi!"

"Shirogane-san! Don't blame Tatsumi for this! If it wasn't for him and my nephew and their friends, the fog would still be here!" Dojima exclaimed, but stepped back as Tadashi leered at him, "Then where is that boy!? What the hell was he doing?! Tatsumi!"

He spun angrily towards a nearby hallway at a young doctor's shrill cry, "P-Put me down!"

"Not until you tell me how Naoto is!" Kanji snapped, dragging the young doctor in question back into the room now, only to let him go as a nurse walked in and asked in a voice as even as possible, "Are the relatives of Shirogane-san here?"

"Yes…!"

Tadashi's fury died away and he walked over the nurse, his arms frozen by his side. He glanced over at Kanji, knowing he still had to question him, but at the moment, the father should come too. Tadashi turned back to the nurse, whispering, "… Allow this young man to come with me. He's infatuated with my granddaughter and the child is theirs so…"

"… I don't know, but I'll see what we can do. If he is the father, the doctor should be more lenient… this way please," the nurse replied. She turned on her heel and proceeded down the hall. Tadashi nodded his head over to Kanji, but then glanced over his shoulder at Dojima, "I believe the rule is you can come as far as the room. After that… you must remain outside."

"Sounds like a plan…" Dojima sighed. Tadashi nodded and moved forward, walking down the hall after the nurse, Kanji following close behind. Dojima took hold of Nanako's hand and walked with her down the hall while Souji and the others followed. Yukiko took hold of his hand as she sprung to his side, her voice low as she asked, "Do you think Naoto-kun's okay?"

"I'm not sure… we just have to believe in her," he said under his breath, squeezing her hand. She nodded slowly, stopping as Tadashi and Kanji disappeared from sight. It was another room with no windows except for the one on the door just like when Nanako was here in November. Nobody looked in, sitting down in the chairs provided in the hall. They would just wait for the news, good… or bad.

oOoOoOo

"Shirogane-sama… oh, and who's this?"

Of course Dr. Kasal was the doctor attending to Naoto along with his intern Dr. Myers and the surly Dr. Niguel. His dark circled, yet sharp eyes looked back and Tadashi blinked, pulling his attention away, "Oh, this is Kanji Tatsumi. He is the baby's father so I hope it isn't too much to permit him to listen to what you have to say."

"… I'm not sure… Tatsumi-san, right? You didn't do this to Shirogane-san, did you?" Dr. Kasal asked, scowling slightly.

He was answered with a furious shake of the head accompanied with a dark glare, "I wouldn't harm Naoto! Why the hell would you think somethin' like that!?"

"Such grievous injuries… of course they can't be man-made… forget I suggested it," Dr. Kasal sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Dr. Niguel, if you don't mind, tell them what's happening."

"… Of course Dr. Kasal," Dr. Niguel grunted after a moment. His dark eyes darted over to Kanji, almost like he had wanted to input some snarky remark, but Tadashi cleared his throat. Dr. Niguel shook his head, "Whatever… It took some time and a blood transfusion, but Shirogane is as stable as we can get her for now. Unfortunately, when Dojima did bring her in, her pulse was gone, meaning her brain had been without oxygen for several minutes."

Tadashi's expression darkened while Kanji was silent, but his breath was catching in his throat. With no interruptions, Dr. Niguel continued, "On the GCS, she's currently measuring between 8 and 9 so we'll…"

"What's GCS?"

Dr. Niguel paused and looked at Kanji, irritated. Tadashi cut in before anything snappish could escape the doctor, "Tatsumi… the GCS… is the Glasgow Coma Scale. It's a measurement of Naoto's current state of consciousness and the current number means that she's between never awakening or awakening in a few weeks."

"I-Isn't there somethin' you can do?!" Kanji asked, bewildered as his eyes shot over to Dr. Kasal.

The older doctor shook his head, "The most we're capable of doing at this moment is keeping her alive. The only good news we can give is that the baby is doing fine and, other than being rattled, it has no notable physical damage. We'll just pray that the mother will awaken. … Tatsumi, I apologize that the news can't be any better and Shirogane-sama, she's free to have visitors, but I must insist that only two can be in the room at a time. You and Tatsumi will be the only ones allowed to stay overnight, but it will have to be a decision of one or the other. Both of you cannot remain overnight."

"… Yes. Thank you, Dr. Kasal, Dr. Niguel, Dr. Myers…" Tadashi said simply, bowing to the three doctors. They bowed back, departing from the room in silence. His aging charcoal eyes closed and he tilted his head up towards the ceiling for a moment. The light burned through his eyelids, but they remained screwed tight as he listened to the monitors chirp and the ventilator pump up and down again like that week so many months ago. The only difference this time was… he wasn't alone…

He lowered his head, opening his eyes and stared quietly at Kanji Tatsumi… he had been wrong about this boy. The gang appearance was deceptive, but underneath that shell…

The platinum blonde was unaware of the old man staring, his eyes glued to Naoto. His temper flared and cooled, his mind muddled with possibilities of how this could've been avoided and his body refused to move from his spot. His hand clenched and unclenched as his eyes burned, but he did nothing to stop the first tear from falling.

oOoOoOo

Me: Hm… how to balance the time between… I'll think about it later. Note to my fortieth reviewer: I actually can't work on this at school. I work on this story at home and just think about what to do next at school. Anyway, please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 22

oOoOoOo

Souji had left back to his town amongst farewells and small smiles, but he understood perfectly well why. His train rolled away, disappearing from sight in mere seconds, but Kanji remained for sometime after the others left, staring off in the distance. The sun was bright overhead, the air warm and inviting, but he shook his head, turning away from the station. He had made the decision to visit the hospital every day. It was his fault it was like this. He shouldn't have left, but…

"U-Uh… Shirogane please. She's in the same room, right?" he asked, looking at the hospital receptionist. The woman turned to her computer and moved the mouse, eyes scanning the names listed on the screen.

After a moment, she nodded, "Yes, she's still in the ICU, room 15. Are you her boyfriend?"

"… U-Uhm… something like that…" Kanji muttered. He quickly retreated down the hall before she could say anything more and let his thoughts wonder. He never liked hospitals. Ever since his father died, he never wanted to return, but events seemed to drag him back. It was always someone close to him at risk and, besides Nanako's miracle recovery, they didn't leave again. Maybe just going off his father's death wasn't fair… other people left everyday…

He raised his eyes as he stopped before the room door. Letting out a heavy sigh, he reached forward and opened the door, "Hey Naoto. I came to…"

"Ah, Tatsumi… I thought you might come today."

Kanji spun quickly, startled to see Tadashi there, but then let it pass. Of course he was there. He was Naoto's grandpa.

"Were you waitin' for me?" Kanji asked.

Tadashi nodded slowly, "Yes. I wanted to talk to you yesterday. Please, sit down."

Silently, Kanji closed the door and stepped into the room, taking a seat in one of the two chairs in the room, looking at the old detective. Tadashi didn't speak, pacing around the room slowly for a moment, but then sat down in the other chair. It was closer to the window and on Naoto's other side. If Naoto wasn't lying there in the bed, Kanji would've thought he was in an interrogation room.

The clock's hand ticked as minutes passed, the machines chirping and the ventilator pumping on as they sat. Tadashi was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, his head bowed, and his hands clasped. With an exhale of breath, he opened his eyes, staring at Kanji, "Kanji Tatsumi… recently turned seventeen… extensive record with the police for disturbing the peace, fighting, and defacing school property on several occasions… That's what it says down at the station in your file. Since I've met you, I've been wary with you being around Naoto. A thug and a detective as a couple would be ridiculed."

"I haven't done any of that for a while… the police just always think I'm to blame when somethin' happens…" Kanji grunted.

Tadashi frowned, but then shook his head, "Well, that's your police record. I'm afraid I must apologize. I have been looking at you as an officer would, but there is more that I am surely not aware of. Yesterday, you were acting how the police said, but for good reason. You were worried about her… there hasn't been a day you haven't come to check on her, but I want to hear why from your mouth. Is it because you feel responsible? Is it only because of the child you stay so earnestly by her side?"

"… I… it's," Kanji started, looking away. Oh crap, he didn't know what to answer. Tadashi was watching him closely and…

He swallowed and rubbed his forehead, "I… It's both I s'pose… Before I was kidnapped, I met Naoto and I 'lready liked her. 'Course, I didn't know she was a… girl. I'll take responsibility because the kid's mine, but also because… I want her to be happy and I still do… like her…"

"I see… now that I think about it, the last time I went to Tatsumi Textiles, there was a display of animal dolls at the front. You made that rabbit for Naoto… she did enjoy it's company, but I wonder if it was the doll giving her comfort or the heart put into it by the creator…" Tadashi said. Kanji blushed, hanging his head, "U-Uh…"

"You are a good man, Tatsumi… hidden within a shell most likely because of talent. It reflects Naoto… it is uncommon for boys to sew and for children to be detectives. Textile is an honorable tradition, you shouldn't be ashamed about it," Tadashi continued, nodding, "And from these months, you have been steadfast, caring, protective… everything I wish other young men could be. Anything I'm missing?"

"… I cook… and clean…" Kanji muttered his face red. This was strange. He had never been praised by another adult for him being… just himself. Tadashi smiled, nodding. Rising to his feet, he looked down at Kanji, "I trust you to watch over my granddaughter then… continue doing what you have been doing."

"… Y-Yes sir," Kanji said, rising to his feet.

Tadashi nodded and then looked at Naoto, stepping closer raising a hand. He brushed her pale cheek, moving a stand of hair off her face, and smiled dejectedly, "Naoto, I know Tatsumi will be good to you… get better soon. Everyone's waiting for you to awaken…"

He pulled his hand away and nodded briskly to Kanji, "I'm afraid I have some affairs to attend to."

"Right… I'll watch over her…"

Tadashi nodded again. He walked around the bed and out of the sliding door, closing it gently behind him. Kanji watched him leave, but when the door closed, his attention turned back to Naoto. He sat down, staring at her intently. Her body was slightly propped on the bed, her hands resting by her sides, and her head turned towards the ceiling. Her eyelashes gave her pale face a soft appearance, but the intubation offset the image.

He sighed, eyes drifting down to her stomach. The kid was still okay and he was glad for that, but for how long could things remain this way? Nervously, he raised a hand and touched her lightly, rubbing in a circle. He smiled weakly at movement, whispering, "Hey little guy… your Ma's just sleeping. She'll wake up when the time comes, 'k?"

Kanji wasn't sure what he was doing, but he hoped that it would help somehow. His hand fell from Naoto's stomach, taking hold of her right hand carefully. At least it was vacation, that is, until the beginning of April… he would stay as long as he could for now. Even after it started again, he would come back as often as possible to wait for her to wake up.

oOoOoOo

_So weak… had he really fallen prey to death's curse?_

_It was dark and his limbs felt heavy. They didn't move when he tried, no response from them whatsoever, almost like they weren't even his. He couldn't rise from being flat on his chest and stomach. His clothes felt damp and a horrid metallic scent flooded the room_

_Somewhere nearby, he could hear broken breath, weakened gasps for air and it seemed to be slowing down. His eyes scanned the darkness, but he couldn't see anything besides the pitch blackness around him. The breath sounded behind him… if he could just…_

_With a great deal of effort, he turned his head, gritting his teeth, and stared at the sight before him. She was lying on her back, a hand outstretched; trying to reach for him, but it was no use. Blood stemmed from four fine claw marks in her neck and… from the several cutting into her stomach. His eyes widened as he noticed the cord and looked up to see who was standing over her._

_Izanami looked back at him, her scarlet eyes glinting. Her white robe was stained red like her eyes, her hands holding the dead infant she had drawn from Naoto's frail body. It was still attached by the umbilical cord, but that disappeared in a moment, cut by Izanami herself._

_No… Izanami was supposed to be dead… how could she…?_

_A soft call for his name drew his eyes back to Naoto's. She was in so much pain and her eyes were starting to grow dull. She was still trying to reach for him, her hand shaking at the effort and strain. With a great deal of concentration, he moved his own arm, trying to reach her. Their fingers met and- willing his body to shift- he took hold of her hand. Her fingers were ice in his hold, but he didn't let go, quivering._

_Her lips parted and her words were inaudible as she spoke, but he tried listening intently, his heart pounding. He wanted to say it would be okay, but where they were, he highly…_

_Tears fell from her eyes as they widened and she froze, staring at him. His own expression changed as he saw from the corner of his eye Izanami. One hand was still cradling the infant while the other was plunged into Naoto's chest. Her hand stiffened in his trembling hold. Izanami rose, shaking the flecks of blood, tissue, bone, and muscle from her hand. She stepped over Naoto's body, looking down at him, her hand drawing back. He watched her closely, eyes bulging as she stopped directly above him._

_Her skeletal hand stopped and a mocking smirk played on her lips as she stabbed down._

"Ah!"

Kanji sat up in his seat, the blanket falling from his shoulders_, _and he looked around, shaken. Where was he? He noticed the monitors, the white walls, Naoto… that's right. It was just the hospital… nowhere else…

He blinked several times and leaned back, shaking his head. His eyes darted over to the clock, the hands reading 3:09 AM. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and peered through the darkness while his hand rested on his chin. It was raining outside, but just lightly. He rose to his feet, stretching and glanced at the calendar. That's right… school today too. Dammit, why couldn't it be a holiday; but then again…

His eyes drifted to Naoto's prone form.

She was still like this… after four weeks, she still refused to awaken. Had that GWS- no, GCS- had that number fallen? He slumped back down in the chair, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. Colder than the day before… she was really slipping away in a quiet slumber, her skin almost a pasty white and lips a pale pink. He shook his head and raised his other hand, rubbing her stomach. The kid was still fussing, almost like it was trying to awaken her too, but… why? Nothing seemed to be getting through to her.

"Naoto… I don't get it… why won't you wake up? 'veryone's pulling their hair out over you and just waitin' for you," Kanji muttered, "Your gramps, our senpais, Rise… even the kid… doesn't even know you yet and it's still tryin' to get you up. Movin' so much... see?"

He raised her hand and placed her palm flat against her stomach, biting his lip. Even with her hand cushioning his, he could still feel the baby move. It was starting to calm down now, but he knew it would be riled up again later.

"S-See…? Still… still fightin' Naoto," Kanji croaked his eyes downcast. Was he trying to fool himself? He shook his head, trying to get rid of the inkling in the back of his head that she was going to die, just like his father. He grimaced, shaking his head harder, but it just got worse. It would be gradual; her breaths would get shorter, her body would get colder, and then, all together, she would stop. She would die and so would the baby. He wouldn't be able to stop it!

"Dammit Naoto…! Why're you giving up!? You're stronger than this, I know that, but you're just gonna roll over and… leave?"

His anger burned away as he struggled to hold himself together. He pulled his hand away from hers, leaving it on her stomach as he rubbed furiously at his eyes. No, he wasn't going to break down, he wasn't going to give up on her, but how would that help with anything!?

Sitting back in his chair, he rested his elbows on his knees and he held his head, feeling utterly useless.

oOoOoOo

Me: Totally didn't know how to end this chapter. Oh well, please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

Note: Happy Valentine's Day.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 23

oOoOoOo

Her pace was leisurely, but not on purpose; unhindered, but without motivation and a strange emptiness eating away at her. The field just stretched on and on; the vast wasteland of white… nothing more… nothing less.

Naoto paused, her feet sinking into the snow as she stared into the horizon. Did she dare try yelling and hoping for a reply? No… even the thought sounded fruitless. Where was she going? What was she trying to accomplish? She walked endless hours, but what light was at the end? Was she just dead and in some form of purgatory?

Her lips parted and her breath fogged in the chilled air as she gazed towards the light gray sky. More snow just fell around her, but it didn't pile beyond her knees. Strange that only now did the cold actually start sinking into her skin especially since she was only robed in a gown tied off at her waist and some band on her wrist. The end of her path wasn't going anywhere… she could rest for a bit.

She lowered her body to her knees, sitting back on her heels to think. How long ago did she awaken here? There didn't seem to be a measure of time… minutes, hours, days, weeks; she didn't know the difference between them at this point. Briefly, she could've sworn someone had been calling her name from far away, but it echoed and she couldn't distinguish it nor locate its origin.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her body, coughing. Fatigue cut her thoughts and she decided to lie down. The snow seemed warmer almost like a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. What was she so determined to find out in this barren land? An answer maybe? Who was she kidding… there was no one here, no breaks in the sky line, and just the snow as her company.

Huh… some company…

Her eyes started to close… just a few minutes… a few…

Her eyes reopened and she sat up, looking around at a faint sound; the piteous crying of a baby, but why? Why would it be all the way out here? Which direction was it coming from?

Naoto rose to her feet, turning her head to try and pin point where the crying was originating from. With no such luck, she began to walk forward, listening as she moved. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, never getting louder or softer and she started to jog, concerned. Where was it? It wouldn't be able to survive out here alone!

She broke into a run, relieved when the wailing started getting louder, but panicking as it sounded weaker. It was so close! Where…?!

Her run slowed to a shaking walk, eyes focused on a spot devoid of snow. Her approach was almost timid, but at the same time, determined. Within the bank of snow, crying and kicking at its wool blanket, was the baby… no, wait. Naoto knelt down, eyes widening when she noticed the umbilical cord still attached. Who had the nerve to leave a newborn out here?! … What did she need to do to make it stop crying?

She has seen people comforting crying infants by cradling so hopefully she didn't accidentally flounder too much. As warily as possible, she reached into the mound of snow, re-wrapping the warm babe in its blanket again before picking it up, a hand cupping its head while her other supported its back. From the small gesture, it started to quiet down, the wailing exchanged for whining.

"Oh… please stop… you're not alone anymore," Naoto whispered, bringing the newborn gently to her chest. She let it rest against her, the hand on its back moving down to cradling its bottom while the other remained behind its head. The whining cooled to a few faint whimpers before just soft breathing. Naoto blinked, surprised, but then smiled, "That's right… I'm with you."

A short inhale of breath mixed with another whimper. Its tiny hands were grabbing at her gown and it turned its head, its warm breath tickling her neck. It felt so odd, but comforting with this baby in her hands, resting against her. She felt like she knew this child too if that wasn't odd enough. Maybe it was because she was going to have her own so—

Naoto's eyes widened and she lowered the child from her shoulders, only to feel it disappear in her hands. Now empty, they moved to her stomach, rubbing her round belly now that her baby was back. How could she forget this? Hers and Kanji's baby… was there something she wanted to forget; to deny that had happened?

"… Your dad," Naoto whispered, lying down in the snow on her back, "He's not here with us anymore…"

She grimaced at a particularly hard kick inside her abdomen and rubbed, "You make it seem like I'm mistaken. Hmm…"

Closing her eyes, she laid her arms out to the side, not noticing the snow around her rise into the air or the clouds part in the sky. Moonlight spilled down upon the unveiled field of white flowers, each wrapped with an almost unnatural ethereal glow for each petal. Her charcoal-blue eyes opened slowly, the deep pools reflecting the sphere in the sky as she tried figuring out where to go from here. Would the others find them if they remained long enough? Would this just be the passage to the end for her and her unborn child?

But that would mean leaving behind her grandfather, Yakushiji, Kanae, and Sayuri? This was a matter of families, friends, whichever one meant home to her the most. This was probably the only place she could make this decision and she had wasted so much time just walking farther to nowhere. She closed her eyes, opening them again to see the flower petals drift into the sky, almost fluttering away like wings into the night. A beckon home…

Family and friends waited at home, but that was the division in her situation. Naoto sighed as the whole concept became more jumbled in her mind. Her hands drifted back to her abdomen and she mumbled, "You just… really want to see your family together, don't you?"

No rough movement this time, but a light brush against her hand.

"That's right. Home wouldn't mean anything after your father's been around so much. You know him by sound and almost by touch. He's nervous, but anxious to hold you and…" Naoto trailed, "He really wanted to take care of you. Grampa… please understand my choice. I want to go where ever Kanji-kun is even if it is death… I'm sorry."

She stared at the sky, her breathing starting to slow. She brought her hands together, suddenly nervous, but she wasn't backing out. The petals were returning and as her eyes started to close, she realized what they looked like. White butterflies… floating down and encircling her. Her breath continued to shorten and soon, her eyes shut and the last thing she felt was a petal landing on her closed hands.

…

She felt an immense weight upon her body, a nagging numbness and extreme soreness within her limbs. It took some endeavor, but her eyes cracked open finally, allowing her to look around. The first thing she saw was white, dimmed by the darkness of night. Second, she heard machines buzzing and beeping, another pumping up and down and with each, she felt air filling her lungs and leaving there after. She turned her head, but then had to blink. It had to be an illusion, right? Maybe her sleep-riddled mind was still playing tricks. She wanted to try reaching out, but her arm wasn't responding at the moment as it was still fully asleep.

She parted her lips, her voice cracking as she gasped, "Kanji-kun…?"

His broad shoulders stiffened before he lifted his head, staring at her with teary hazel eyes, shock evident. He moved forward in his chair, gazing with disbelief and joy, "H-Holy shit… Naoto… Naoto, you're back…!"

"… Y-You're alive…" she whispered. Her fingers twitched as she tried moving her hand again, but it failed. He seemed to notice though and moved his hand over her own as he smiled, "Yeah… senpai defeated the bitch… there's no more fog here or in Ted's world. Heh, when you get better, I'll have to take ya to see it."

She nodded slowly, "I would enjoy that."

"Figured you would… prolly got bed sores right now just from layin' there all this time," he said quietly, a slight chuckle escaping him. She would've laughed too, but it would be too much right now. Talking like this already too a good deal of energy out of her. She wondered if her weariness was noticeable because Kanji was already pulling up her hospital sheets, tucking her in as he mumbled, "You need rest now… don' worry, I'm not goin' anywhere…"

"Thank you," she sighed, smiling as his hand slipped under the sheet and grabbed hers. She watched him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and how his appearance was a smidge gaunt. She frowned, "How long… have you been staying?"

"As long as I can… sometimes I've been crashin' here on school nights," Kanji replied under his breath, " 'nd don't worry about school. Your gramps decided to home school you for this year, but everyone's talkin'… wondering where you disappeared to and some of 'em need a few broken teeth for the shit spewing out of their mouths…"

"Don't worry about them," Naoto sighed, closing her eyes, "When it's not happening to them…"

"They say whatever the fuck they like… yea, I know. Yosuke-senpai keeps tellin' me that, but I'm close to chuckin' someone out a window," Kanji growled, tensing, but then unwinding as Naoto's hand shook in an attempt to squeeze his hand, "Kanji-kun… try imagining them… in our position. They don't know what they're talking about… and they could never endure."

"Heh, that's true," he said, raising his other hand now. He started rubbing her belly absentmindedly with a smile, "Settled down again… guess it's tired too…"

"You should rest as well, Kanji-kun," Naoto murmured, her breathing starting to even out as she drifted back to sleep. Kanji pulled his other hand away from her stomach, staring at her sleeping face. She shifted slightly, her lips parting a little as slumber pulled her in deep. He shifted his chair closer carefully, resting his head on the edge of the bed. True, he was tired, but his excitement for her having awakened was overriding that at the moment.

He sat up and pulled out his cell phone, deciding to send a text to the others at least before getting some rest. It took a few minutes and he yawned after he sent the last message, snapping his phone shut. He pocketed it and pulled his other hand out of Naoto's grasp for a second to pick up his fallen blanket, placing it around his shoulders. He returned to his resting spot on her bed, hand taking hold of hers again. Slowly, his eyes closed and his own breathing evened out as he fell dozed off.

A half-hour or so later, the door to Naoto's room opened and Dr. Kasal walked in, approaching the chart at the end of her bed. He picked it up, but then did a double take, looking up at Naoto. He could've sworn that she had been sleeping facing up, but now her head was turned towards Kanji. Blinking, he stared for a moment at her, but then smiled as he noticed her shift.

Well, now other than updating her chart, he would have to make a few calls and start preparing therapy. She was due in a few weeks… maybe he should get a room prepared.

As in silently as possible, Dr. Kasal walked over to the door and left.

oOoOoOo

Me: It's so obvious what anime the author has been into again. Nearing the end… hm… three or four more chapters should do it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 24

oOoOoOo

**April 27, 2012**

"And… that's the last IV… rest here for about thirty minutes and then you're free to leave, Shirogane."

"Thank you, Dr. Myers."

Cybil Myers smiled down at Naoto, pressing the medical tape down on the gauze to cover the small entry point. Cybil's steely gray eyes looked at Naoto again as she finished, "So, who's picking you up? Your grandfather or your boyfriend?"

"We're not… I mean my grampa. Kanji-kun's still in class," Naoto replied, changing the subject quickly. She tried hiding her reddened face while Cybil chuckled, "Hey, I'm not teasing you, but seriously, you two are very close."

"W-Well… a healthy relationship between the mother and the father is better for the baby, isn't it?" Naoto asked.

Cybil nodded, "Of course it is, but is that the only reason? I wonder if…"

She trailed as her pager started going off and unclipped it from her belt, staring before she cursed, "Dr. Kasal… sorry, I have to go. Goodbye, Shirogane."

"Goodbye, Dr. Myers," Naoto said, watching as the intern walked out quickly. She sighed and looked around the hospital room. After at least a week, she was finally able to leave the hospital and return home until she was due which was now speculated to be early June. It would be close to summer vacation. Kanji would definitely be happy about that and… now that she thought about it, would she be able to pass the child safely? Something about hips and…

She jumped at the sound of knocking and smiled as her grandfather walked in pushing a wheelchair. She nodded as she greeted him, "Hello grampa."

"Good afternoon, Naoto. How are you feeling?" Tadashi asked, walking over to her with a smile.

"Better, but just some discomfort," Naoto replied, placing a hand on her stomach, "It moves around so much and I can't stand up very long without my feet aching. I don't have any cases on hold, do I?"

"No… your job is to rest for now," he said, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair. Naoto scrunched her nose and straightened her untidy hair, "Grampa..!"

"Ahaha… It's been a while since I could do that," he chuckled, taking his hand away. Naoto frowned, "I… apologize for that. It was--"

"Naoto, there's no need. Come on. Everyone's waiting for you at home and I'm sure you would rather be in a comfortable environment when Tatsumi comes over," Tadashi said, offering a hand to help her up, "Besides, while he was here, he often seemed very uncomfortable."

"… He told me his father died in the hospital when he was younger. Grampa, did he come to the hospital everyday while I was asleep?" she asked, taking his outstretched hand before rising to her feet.

Tadashi helped her into the wheelchair before answering, "Indeed he was. Missed a few days of school when he would oversleep and he worked on his sewing occasionally as well. He really was worried."

"Yes… I figured that much," Naoto replied, but then looked down, falling silent. Maybe it was just with everyone basically taking care of her, she couldn't sense her own independence. Not only that, but she felt deeply indebted to Kanji. She shook her head and rubbed her temples as Tadashi started wheeling her out of the hospital.

"Don't be upset, Naoto. It's suppose to be a happy day," he said calmly under his breath, "You're getting out of the hospital and… hm… today is the 27th of April. Now what does that mean?"

"…? It's just a Friday… nothing more, nothing less…" Naoto replied, still looking, and now sounding, down. He shook his head. His granddaughter wasn't getting this. How could she forget what today was?

"Is something else troubling you, Naoto?" he asked as they walked towards the lobby.

Naoto blinked and looked back at him, frowning, "… It's just… will I need to get a caesarean section? I'm nervous that my body…"

"You'll be fine… there's no need for that surgery. Your mother was scared about the same thing when she was going to have you and you two are probably the same size, but she pulled through without any complications. You have nothing to fear," he said, once again, his voice even and soft. Naoto stared at him, but then nodded hesitantly, turning away, "If you say so grampa."

The hospital doors slid open automatically and she smiled, seeing Yakushiji running over, "Young miss, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, Yakushiji-san," she said, "I haven't seen you what feels like ages."

"It has been too long. The whole house has missed you and Sayuri hasn't stopped rearranging your room since. She's anxious to see you return home," he said, "She has been preparing your favorite snacks, but I'm afraid tea is out of the question."

"For a few more weeks," Naoto sighed. She shifted forward in the wheelchair and tried standing up, but she couldn't get up. She struggled to get up again, but Tadashi stopped her, "Don't strain yourself. I'll help you up. Yakushiji, get the door please."

"Yes, Shirogane-sama."

Yakushiji walked over to the car while Tadashi flipped the breaks in place and walked around. He took hold of Naoto's hand, his other wrapping around her shoulders to help her rise. Her other hand was wrapped around her stomach, cradling the bulge so she could just walk. It took a while, but she was situated in the car in a minute or so comfortably.

Her grandfather took the wheelchair back while Yakushiji got behind the wheel. He looked back at Naoto through the rear view mirror, "Don't worry. You'll be home soon and able to rest."

"Mhmm…"

The car door opened and closed as Tadashi got into the empty seat next to her, "Okay. Let's go home."

oOoOoOo

Naoto had expected to come home and be greeted by the estate attendants before Sayuri would take her to lie down. Kanji would come over and remain with her until he had to get home or until she fell asleep.

What happened was… a little different from what she had been expecting.

She had walked into the house with her grandfather's assistance and the staff had greeted her, but the house was… decorated for a party or celebration. Kanji was standing there too, "Bout time. I think everyone's gettin' cramps."

"Everyone's what?" Naoto asked, confused.

Tadashi smiled and guided her down the hall to the living room, "Oh, don't worry about it. Just rest. Sayuri will be here in a moment."

She was confused, but obliged, taking a seat on the couch. He walked off and Kanji came in, sitting down next to her. He tilted his head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just a little sore," she replied, "The baby keeps moving and my feet ache, but I can handle it…"

"… You want a massage?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, but then laughed a bit, "No… I couldn't ask you for such a thing."

"Hey, it's no prob… here…"

He slipped to the ground and took hold of her leg. She jumped, startled at his actions, "Kanji-kun! You don't have to--"

She didn't finish her sentence, shaking as his hands moved down to her foot and rubbed the sole gently. Her cheeks flared, she knew that much, but it was just because this was embarrassing. Kanji didn't need to do this, really. She could still do it or get Sayuri… there was no need to do this, but it did feel nice.

"Kanji-kun," she whispered, biting her finger lightly, but she couldn't break his concentration. He was careful not to miss a spot, massaging her slowly and meticulously. She bit her lip, but then allowed her body to just relax, melting as he rubbed her sore foot.

"Is that better?" He had stopped, looking up at her and she could only nod dazedly. He grinned, "'lright. Let's do the other then…"

She knew that there was no reason to protest and just remained still, watching him, but it felt like someone was walking up behind her. She raised an eyebrow and looked back, seeing nothing. Were her nerves getting to her? Maybe she just needed to—

"Happy birthday, Mama Nao-chan!"

"!!!" Naoto jumped as Rise dropped onto the couch next to her, beaming like she always did. She tilted her head, "W-What?"

"Mama Nao-chan, how could you forget it's your birthday?"

Naoto turned, noticing Chie now. The martial artist was smiling as well, holding a small present, "Of course, you don't mind if it's a birthday party and a baby shower, right?"

"Good job, Kanji. Hehe… she didn't even hear us," Yosuke said, chuckling and winking as he walked in. Teddie skipped in after him, "She's bear-y surprised! Haha!"

Naoto looked at Kanji, but he just blushed and turned away, scratching his head, "I-I still would've… rubbed your feet, y'know?"

Nanako hopped into view, grinning up at Naoto, "Happy birthday and baby shower, Mama Nao-chan! I made you a present on my own, but uh… Papa Kanji-kun helped out on the other one. That's okay, right?"

"I-I don't see why not," Naoto replied, looking down at the little girl. Nanako giggled, "Okay!"

"_Argh! Dammit!"_

"_I told you left, Uncle…"_

"_I did go left!"_

"_Your left, not mine!"_

Ryotaro walked into the room backwards, holding a cake in his hands and, to Naoto's surprise, Souji was supporting the other side, looking around the edge. The silver-haired teen hadn't changed at all, but then again, not much could in just one month.

Kanji rose to his feet and stepped back so Souji and Ryotaro could set down the cake on the table before her. It was… well, huge. Yukiko walked in with Sayuri now, blushing, "W-We followed the recipe this time and Sayuri-chan helped us out too so it's safe. I hope it's not too big."

"I just hope there's enough for everyone here," Tadashi said, approaching the couch with Yakushiji by his side. There were a few presents in both of their arms and Yakushiji asked, "Did we specify where presents go?"

"By that chair," Tadashi said, walking slowly through the others. Naoto was overwhelmed, "You guys didn't have to do this. T-This is too much."

"Awe, but we wanted to! And some of senpai's friends bought gifts too!" Rise stated proudly, "You've been so gloomy lately, Mama Nao-chan…"

"Yeah, and you can't listen to those rumors around town," Chie said. A sudden ringing at the doorbell drew Sayuri out of the room as the others gathered around, looking at Naoto.

"_Hey! We didn't miss the singing, did we?"_

"_Daisuke, you're crowding the door!"_

"_P-Please don't squish me!"_

Kanae ran into the room, "Shirogane-sama! There's not enough room for all these people!"

"Oh, Kanae, calm down. There's plenty of room, you know that," Tadashi replied, laughing as more people from school came in. Daisuke Nagase from the Soccer Team, Kou Ichijo from the Basketball Team, Ai Ebihara the sports manager, Naoki Konishi from Health Club, Ayane Matsunaga from band, and Hanako Ohtani from her home room. Ayane walked over looking at Naoto and smiled, "Senpai called us up for your birthday and a baby shower. I'm sorry we're late."

"It was mostly Ebihara's fault anyway," Daisuke joked, but Ai smacked him in the arm, "Hey! I was having trouble deciding what to wear!"

Naoki laughed, but then looked at Naoto, smiling, "You seem to be handling things well, Shirogane. Cake isn't necessarily good for the mom to eat, but a slice every now and then won't hurt."

"Everyone can't deny cake though!" Kou exclaimed, but then laughed, "Except maybe you Konishi."

"… I resent that remark," Naoki muttered. Hanako snorted, but then glanced at Naoto, "So, are you going to come back to school at all?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll be home schooled this year, but nothing is keeping you from visiting," Naoto said, "I guess I'll go for certain events though."

"Heh, just wait. The beauty pageant is mine this year," Hanako said pudgy lips curved upward in a smile.

It was starting to get a bit rowdy, but Tadashi cleared his throat, "I believe we were supposed to sing happy birthday."

"Of course!" Rise giggled. The room was filled with song and, even if it was out of tune, Naoto couldn't help, but smile embarrassedly. Suddenly, she had to rub at her eyes to stop tears that were falling as the song ended and clapping ensued.

Kanji frowned, "Naoto, are you okay?"

"Mhmm… I'm perfectly fine…" she replied, her shoulders shaking and truly she was.

oOoOoOo

Me: … No comment. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 25

oOoOoOo

**May 19, 2012**

Kanji drummed his fingers on his desk, staring ahead at the blackboard as Ms. Kashiwagi flaunted around the room. She was flirting with one of the other guys near the front, cooing in a faux seductive voice about the wonders of human interaction. Wasn't that sexual harassment or something? Eh… he stopped caring…

"Hm… oh, I know, Tatsumi-san…"

He blinked and looked up, startled to see that Ms. Kashiwagi was back at the front of the class, sitting on her desk with her legs crossed. She forced a giggle, "You should know the answer. What is it when one person forces them self upon another?"

"… Tch, no idea," Kanji spat, turning his gaze away again. Bitch was trying to pull that shit again. Sure, the news he had actually raped Naoto was never revealed, but when the kid was discovered to be his, everyone put the pieces together. This teacher enjoyed bugging the shit out of him and Rise and then mouthing off about…

"How terrible and I just said the answer too. It's sexual assault, or rape. Either way, it is where one forces another into sexual acts, of course, nowadays, the people assaulted have in one way or another given off signals just asking for it," Ms. Kashiwagi said, smirking as she noticed Kanji's face contort in fury. Several students were staring at him with mocking glances while most looked sympathetic. He would've acted, but his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He whipped it out quickly, flipping it open to read the message.

… Oh shit.

He shot to his feet and gathered his stuff, Ms. Kashiwagi pouting immediately, "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing? Class is still in session!"

"Shut up! Something way more important came up than taking the same fuckin' thing from you every day!" Kanji snarled, flipping her off and running out of the room. He bolted down the stairs, running out of the Yasogami High entrance in a second. They should still be at the house since the hospital was just called, but other than that, it was at least a few weeks too early. She couldn't be in labor already!

The moment he reached the estate, his fist was raised to knock the door, but Kanae pulled it open, stepping back, "You've been expected. She's in her room with Shirogane-sama."

"'k thanks!" he exclaimed, kicking off his shoes and dropping his stuff before bolting down the hall. He could hear her heavy breathing before opening the door and when he did, she let out a cry. Tadashi looked back, "Close the door!"

Kanji gave a start, but then walked into the room, closing the door, and approaching the bed afterwards, frowning, "When did it start?"

"She was complaining about some pain when she woke up this morning, but it just got worse a minute ago," Tadashi said, his old hand turning red as Naoto's latched down tightly. He grimaced slightly, but forced a smile, "Come on, breath in and out. In… and out…"

"E-Easier said than done…!" Naoto cried, shutting her eyes. Kanji frowned and sat down on the bed, "Where's it hurtin'?"

"In general or overall?" Naoto growled.

Okay, Kanji wasn't even going to push that question. He scooted closer, placing an arm around her shoulders and lifted her a bit from her pillow. She shook her head, "Kanji-kun! Stop! That's making it worse!"

"Just gimme a sec! I'm doing something."

He shifted in place of her pillow, letting her rest against him instead. She quieted down, still panting however. Moving his hands, he placed them on her stomach and started rubbing her abdomen slowly, "Here?"

"Hmm… just a little lower," Naoto muttered, closing her eyes. He nodded and moved his hands down, his fingers making small circles as he massaged her gently. Tadashi sighed as Naoto relaxed her hold on his hand. Sirens could be heard approaching, but at least she was calm now.

Tadashi rose to his feet, "I'll go get the paramedics. Will you two be alright?"

"Yeah," was all Kanji said.

Tadashi nodded and walked out of the room. Kanji exhaled slowly and looked down at Naoto, still rubbing her stomach. She was starting to shift uncomfortably, her lips twisting as pain flickered over her face, "Oh god…!"

"!? What's wrong now?" he asked, startled as she started panting again, hands moving to her abdomen.

"It feels like something's ripping me apart…! Eh!! AH!"

"Shit! Shirogane-san!"

oOoOoOo

"_Contractions are three minutes apart!"_

"_Give her an epidural. It will be some time before she dilates enough."_

"_Alright… we'll check back in a few hours."_

Kanji sat in the delivery room, his head resting on his hand as he looked at Naoto. She was a little out of it at the pain medication, but she wasn't screaming anymore like she had been in the ride over. Now she seemed to be… staring off into space. Finally, she muttered, "I'm tired of coming back here."

"Thank you…" Kanji groaned, rubbing his head. Really, it was one thing to be dragged into the hospital, but put on scrubs for this? She turned her head towards him, frowning, "Be glad they didn't give you an epidural… I really can't focus on much at the moment…"

"At least you ain't cryin' in pain… couldn't stand seeing you like that," he admitted, lowering his hands to his lap now, "Does it really hurt that much?"

"Kanji-kun… I cannot even begin thinking of an equivalent," she replied, looking up at the ceiling, "And according to the doctor, I can't be giving pain medication when it's time for me to deliver."

"Damn…"

He looked up as the door opened. It wasn't Dr. Kasal as he hoped, but instead an older man and Tadashi. He had light brown but graying hair with a beard and mustache. His dull, yet light gray eyes looked at her and Kanji from behind black-framed glasses. Slowly, the man nodded, "Good evening. I'm Dr. Robert Hoffman, director of Hope Hospital. I had come to view employee résumés when I ran into your grandfather, Ms. Shirogane."

"Naoto, Dr. Hoffman is an old friend of mine. When you first met him, you were still pretty young," Tadashi explained further, "He has decided to help with your delivery after I told him everything."

"Well, I asked and the staff seemed eager to let me help," Dr. Hoffman said, hands behind his back, "I hope it's alright with you."

"Of course it is," Naoto said, turning as Dr. Kasal walked in now. He paused, staring at Dr. Hoffman for a moment, but then walked over to her, pulling up a chair at her feet, "Okay, Shirogane. I have to see how far along you're coming. Dr. Hoffman, Shirogane-sama, if you don't mind my asking, but could you two go scrub up?"

"Of course. We'll be back in a minute," Dr. Hoffman said. Both he and Tadashi walked out while Dr. Kasal looked at Naoto, "Alright. Just relax. Tatsumi, keep her calm please."

"… By doing what?" Kanji asked, raising an eyebrow. He notice Naoto start shaking as Dr. Kasal took hold of her legs with his gloved hand, parting them slowly. Concerned, Kanji took hold of her hand and, with his other hand, blocked her eyes so she wouldn't watch.

"Hmm… looks like you're dilated about seven centimeters. It won't be long now until… oh boy."

"'Oh boy?' What are you say? What's wrong?" Naoto asked quickly, trying to look down, but Kanji shook his head, still blocking her view of Dr. Kasal.

"Your water broke… and I can see the head coming," Dr. Kasal said, "We have to get this going now."

"Now…?! Wha-- !! Ah!"

"Ah!" Kanji yelped, startled as Naoto grabbed his hand tightly. Dr. Kasal cursed under his breath, "And now the epidural decides to wear off. This will be a dozy."

The door opened, announcing Dr. Hoffman's and Tadashi's return. Dr. Kasal looked over at them, "Her water broke. We have to deliver now."

"How many centimeters is she at now?" Dr. Hoffman asked, walking over.

Dr. Kasal frowned, "Just seven. We'll need forceps. Shirogane, I need you to stop pushing for a second."

"Stop pushing!? Get it out of me!" Naoto shrieked suddenly, her grip tightening on Kanji's hand more if that was possible. The blonde teen's eye was twitching and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from yelling out loud. Tadashi approached Naoto's bedside, taking hold of her other hand, "Breath in and out… just like at home. Shh… in and out…"

"I-In and out… in and out!" Naoto repeated, nodding quickly as more pain started to flare in her lower body. Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Kasal had to restrain her legs in stirrups before getting to work. Dr. Kasal glanced back, "Dr. Hoffman, could you page Dr. Myers and then hand me the forceps?"

"She's already been paged. Here you are."

Dr. Hoffman handed the forceps to Dr. Kasal who just nodded his thanks and turned back, "Okay… this might hurt…"

"Sure, just add on to the pain," Naoto grumbled, but then flinched as Dr. Kasal started working. She writhed uncomfortably, her breathing uneven and rapid. Tadashi held her hand, ignoring the fact that she was crushing it. He just whispered quietly and stroked her hair, "You can do it Naoto…"

Opposite of Tadashi, Kanji was still trying to keep his mouth buttoned as she squeezed his hand. His other hand was rubbing her abdomen again, trying to lighten the pain, but it only helped slightly.

"Okay! We're at nine centimeters! The baby's crowning!" Dr. Kasal announced. Kanji blinked and his curiosity got the better of him. He started to move down, but Naoto tugged him viciously back to his spot, "Don't… you dare look…!"

"Okay, okay!" Kanji exclaimed, but blinked, confused as she suddenly glared at him, snapping, "Don't yell at me!"

"Why the hell not!?"

"This is your fault! When I can get out of this bed--! Egh!" Naoto cringed, shutting her eyes. A vein throbbed on Kanji's head, "What? Care to finish that!?"

"I'm using you for target practice!"

"Bring it on!"

"Tatsumi! Stop arguing with Shirogane!" Dr. Myers yelled as she ran in, but Dr. Kasal shook his head, "Actually, that's distracting her. Keep bickering you two, just don't let it ge--"

"You want me to go wait outside!? Huh! I'll go right now!" Kanji snapped, trying to step away from the bed, but Naoto's hold didn't relent, "No! Don't leave me!"

He froze now. Naoto's voice had just been a different pitch. Was she really…?

Kanji turned back to her, noticing that she was looking at him with teary eyes. He frowned and knelt near the bed, whispering, "I'm not going anywhere… I was just kiddin'. It's okay…"

Dr. Hoffman blinked, interested in this odd relationship, but then looked at Dr. Kasal, noticing he was just as flabbergasted. The old doctor shook his head, "Dr. Kasal, how is the delivery coming?"

"Huh? Oh! Okay! The head's passed, Shirogane. We need a few big pushes to get the shoulders, alright?" Dr. Kasal ordered. Tadashi looked at Naoto, but she was speaking quietly with Kanji, still taking short gasps of breath. He had to clear his throat to get the boy's attention, "Tatsumi, tell Naoto she needs to push."

"… Uh, right," Kanji replied and his attention was quickly back to her, "Naoto, did you hear your gramps? You gotta push now… take a deep breath, 'k?"

She nodded and turned away, inhaling deeply before pushing. Her hand clamped down on Kanji and Tadashi's hands, but Kanji didn't grimace this time. He lost the feeling in his hand a while ago.

Dr. Kasal nodded, "That's it, but give me a few more pushes! Dr. Myers, get the towels and clamps. Dr. Hoffman, get the bowl please."

"Right away, Dr. Kasal!" Dr. Myers exclaimed. Dr. Hoffman just quietly nodded and both walked around the room, gathering the supplies on a side tray.

When it was moved over to his side, Dr. Kasal took a towel, nodded, "Okay, Shirogane! Come on! One more!"

Naoto was shaking her head, her grip slackening greatly on Kanji and Tadashi's hands. Kanji frowned, "Come on, Naoto. You can do it… you have to push."

"I can't push anymore…" she mumbled, her chest rising and falling from the exertion. He shook his head, "No, you can. Don't give up…"

"D-Dammit, Kanji-kun, I'm serious! I can't do this!" she yelled, but then she screamed, gripping down on his hand, shutting her eyes. Kanji closed his eyes as well, letting out a small yell of his own. Their voices died down, replaced by the wailing of a newborn. Tadashi turned his eyes on Dr. Kasal, "Is that…?"

"Congratulations, Shirogane, Tatsumi. It's a girl," Dr. Kasal said, beaming up at them.

oOoOoOo

Me: I asked a friend to flip a coin this time to choose whether it be a boy or girl. Aha, I don't know whether to make two more chapters or just one. Oh well, review please.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 26

oOoOoOo

"Time is now 1:04 AM, May 20th. A few weeks premature from the speculated due date, but no noticeable health problems," Dr. Kasal said, wrapping up the crying newborn, "We'll let her feed before weighing her. Dr. Myers, please assist Shirogane with breastfeeding."

"Of course, Dr. Kasal," Dr. Myers replied. The baby was passed between them and she strolled over, Kanji stepping back as she approached his side. Naoto looked up at Dr. Myers calmly, her breathing now evened, but her body exhausted. Somehow, she managed to roll to her side as Dr. Myers lowered her arms and placed the baby next to her. The infant girl was still bawling, but Dr. Myers spoke gently over it, "What you need to do is part your gown and hold her closer. She latch down easier if we… yes, that's it."

The crying ceased and Dr. Myers stepped back, nodding as the little girl started to drink. Naoto's hands were supporting the babe's back as she fell silent herself. Tadashi smiled and stroked her sweat-matted hair, "Good job, Naoto…"

He stepped back to speak with Dr. Kasal and Dr. Hoffman, Dr. Myers moving away as well to start organizing the room. Nervously, Kanji shuffled forward, pulling his chair from earlier along and sat down, staring. Really, he didn't know what to say. Reading about child birth… it was nothing like being with someone going through it.

"S-She's so… small," Kanji whispered. He raised a hand, gently touching the baby's fine, dark blue fuzz of hair crowning her tiny head as she continued to drink. Her vivid hazel eyes stared straight ahead, more or less dismissing Kanji's presence. The eyes started to close slowly from combination of food and soft touches from Kanji and Naoto. The baby's suckling started to become sluggish until it ceased completely, the gummy mouth releasing the breast it fed from, eyes falling closed.

"… And already dozin' off…" Kanji muttered, laughing under his breath. When Naoto didn't say anything, he looked up, finding her, too, slumbering contently.

Dr. Kasal walked over, reaching down and picking the infant up carefully as to not disturb Naoto. He looked over at Kanji who seemed startled, "Don't worry. Since the baby is a few weeks early, it's necessary we take her to be examined thoroughly. We'll bring her back as soon as we're sure she's fine."

"Okay…" Kanji muttered, watching sadly as Dr. Kasal walked out of the room with his… daughter. Wow, that was going to be strange to say… he was a dad. That was his child just taken to be checked up…

A hand clasped his shoulder and he spun around, blinking as he came face to face with Tadashi. The old man was smiling proudly at him, "Tatsumi, you did well being here with Naoto. You'll make an excellent father in no time… don't worry. Go see your friends. I'll stay here with Naoto until you return."

"'lright. I'll be back…" Kanji said. Tadashi nodded and took the seat next to Naoto's bedside while Kanji turned towards the door, walking out into the hall.

He didn't know if the others had arrived. They had all been busy with their own things, but they said they would try coming to the hospital. He was relieved to see that everyone- Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, Rise, Souji, even Nanako and Dojima- were in the waiting room at the end. All eyes were upon him as he stopped in the corridor, looking at them silent. He let a sheepish grin break over his face, "It's a girl."

"Congrats, Kanji!"  
"Can we see her?"  
"Awe, how cute!"

Everyone just started talking excitedly while Dojima walked up to Kanji. He chuckled, "I better not see you at the station then. You need to be a good role model for your daughter, okay?"

"Hey, I haven' been in for a while," Kanji said, scratching his head, "But, I'll promise not to get in trouble I s'pose…"

"He'll stay in line. Mama Nao-chan would be furious otherwise," Rise teased, causing Kanji to blush and look down while everyone laughed.

Nanako tugged gently on his sleeve, "Papa Kanji-kun… what's her name going to be?"

"Her name? … Chouko…" he replied, "Naoto came up with it back in March in case the baby was gonna be a girl."

"Butterfly child? Ohh! That's so cute!" Rise squealed, "I want to see her!"

"Can't. Dr. Kasal took 'er to be checked up since she's a little early and all," he said, "I think she's fine though. She ate and then her and Naoto drifted off."

"Awe! I wish I could've seen that and gotten a picture!" Rise cried. Teddie was sparkling again, "Nao-chan showing off her radiant cuteness with her baby. I would want to see that too!"

"Maybe tomorrow you can see, but we should get you kids home and to bed," Dojima said. There was a bit of protest until Nanako yawned and rubbed her eyes. The gruff detected forced them to march.

Kanji remained in the waiting room, watching as they left before turning back and walking back to the delivery room.

oOoOoOo

They had been moved well in the early morning of Sunday to Room 211 and Kanji was taking the chance to get some rest. Tadashi was still there as well, but he was sitting by the window, reading a thick detective's novel he had recently purchased. It was almost 9:23 AM when Dr. Myers walked into the room while Dr. Niguel held the door open. Kanji woke up at the sound of the door and Naoto started to stir. Tadashi bookmarked his page and closed the book, looking up.

"Guess who's free to visit mom and dad as much as she wants?" Dr. Myers said, smiling at Kanji and Naoto as they looked up. In her arms was their newborn daughter who was awake and looking around silently. Dr. Myers approached the bed and handed the baby over to Naoto's outstretched hands, saying quietly, "She's probably hungry since she just woke up a few minutes ago. Tadashi, a word."

"Of course."

The old detective rose to his feet, setting his book down and stepped out with Dr. Myers and Dr. Niguel while Naoto and Kanji's attention were drawn to the little infant girl. She appeared half-asleep; her hazel eyes partially closed and tiny fingers in her toothless mouth as she looked around slowly from Naoto's arms.

"Chouko… Chouko-chan…" Kanji cooed quietly and the baby turned her head, blinking, eyes opening a little more. For a moment, he didn't know if it was a good idea to call her attention. She seemed to be staring at him unblinkingly, still sucking on her fingers, but at least she didn't start crying.

Naoto smiled faintly, "She already knows her name… Chouko, breakfast time…"

Once again, Chouko turned her head, staring up at Naoto. Chouko stopped sucking on her fingers as Naoto parted her hospital gown and cradled the babe close as her chest became exposed. Kanji turned his head away while Chouko latched down to feed.

The silence between the two of them as the baby fed was stifling, to a point that it was so uncomfortable that Chouko made a small noise of discomfort between suckles. Cradling her back and bottom, Naoto bounced the infant slightly before looking up at Kanji, "So… what are you going to do, Kanji-kun?"

"… waddaya mean? I'm gonna do what I said I was goin' to," Kanji replied, "I… want to help you take care of 'er."

"… That includes dirty diapers too, you know," Naoto said, smiling. Kanji blinked, but then chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose it does! Eh, I don't care… maybe I'll make her a hat like yours."

"My hat is an heirloom thank you very much," she retorted, "She'll get it when she's older."

"Huh… wonder if she'll be a detective or a tailor," Kanji said, looking at Chouko. She stopped drinking, releasing Naoto's breast, a little milk dribbling out of her lips. He blinked, feeling his cheeks flare as he stared at Naoto's chest and slapped his hands over his face, "I didn't see nothing!"

"Kanji-kun, don't worry about it," Naoto sighed, holding Chouko with one hand while closing her gown with the other, "If you're going to be around more often, you'll have to see her feeding time."

"But that doesn't mean I should look at your boobs… I-I mean chest! N-No wait, I mean…!"

"Calm down. You'll startle her," Naoto cut in, but Chouko seemed in the least bit startled. Instead, she was now wide awake, looking around while Naoto dabbed the milk from her mouth with a napkin resting on the side table. Kanji peeked between his fingers, watching as Chouko tried to move away from the white paper, but Naoto's perseverance won.

Chouko started to fuss, letting out small cries of irritation. Naoto shook her head, holding the infant to her chest. The fussing continued for a moment, but then stopped, replaced by gurgling. Chouko started sucking on her fingers again while Kanji just stared at the interaction. He hesitated, but then raised a hand, brushing her blue-fuzzed head again. She turned, looking up at him with her own hazel eyes, her fingers covered with drool as she stared.

"… Uh… hey there," Kanji said, smiling. He patted her head softly with his large hand, causing her to close her eyes until he pulled away. Her hand slipped out of her mouth and tried reaching for him, saliva covered fingers grabbing at the air weakly. With his still raised hand, he reached forward, ignoring the drool and touched Chouko's tiny fingers and palm, letting her take hold of a finger for a moment before she let go and grabbed at his own palm. It was like comparing a mouse's paw to a lion's. She was very small indeed.

She retracted her hand, yawning for a moment before closing her eyes, and resting her head against Naoto again. The young mother watched, but then looked up at Kanji who seemed frozen, surprised even. His heart was fluttering, amazed at what happened. His cheeks turned pink, "S-She's really cute… j-just like her ma…"

"… I wouldn't say I'm… cute," Naoto said, turning slightly red herself. Kanji blinked, "Uh… handsome work better?"

She blinked, but then laughed under her breath, causing him to flush darker. She stopped when Chouko shifted, curling closer with a small moan of discontent. Naoto was silent, watching as the infant made herself comfortable, hands balled into fists, and head turned to listen to Naoto's heartbeat.

The door to the room opened and Kanji looked back immediately, hissing, "Keep it down…"

Tadashi stared at Kanji, almost looking disapproving, but then understood why. The elder Shirogane approached the two of them whispering, "Dr. Kasal said at least a couple of days before Naoto and the baby can leave."

"Thass good. I think we're all sick of hospitals right now," Kanji murmured, snickering quietly while Tadashi nodded simply with a smile. Naoto wasn't listening, lying back against her pillows to get some more rest. She was still drained from labor that had ended just a few hours ago and a nap sounded very appealing in her mind.

Closing her eyes, she felt a sheet get pulled up to her shoulders, Kanji's hands releasing them after her and Chouko were tucked in bed. Tadashi walked over to the blinds and closed them, blocking the sun from disturbing them. He returned to his spot and looked ready to sleep himself.

Oh, if only they were that lucky.

The door banged open as Teddie pushed it open with too much enthusiasm. Needless to say, everyone in the room gave a start and Chouko started to cry loudly.

"Whoops…" Teddie said backing up nervously as Kanji rose to his feet, looking ready to throttle him. Chie, Rise, and Yukiko beat him to the punch, smacking Teddie over the head while Yosuke and Souji shook their heads, walking into the room. Not the best way to start a hospital visit.

oOoOoOo

Me: Been waiting a few days to post this because login went down. Oh well, at least it's running now... Yeah, this story isn't finished just yet. Review please.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters mentioned in the story because they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Persona 4: Modus Operandi

Chapter 27

oOoOoOo

**5 years later…**

Tatsumi Textile was still run by Mrs. Tatsumi, but over the years, it seemed like an intimidating young man was taking over. He sat at the front of the store, his legs crossed in a delinquent manner, and hazel eyes locked in what seemed to be a permanent scowl. He wore a yukata, but that just made him appear more like a street punk or yakuza thug with the earrings looping his earlobe and nose piercing. He was probably six feet even (actually six-foot-two now) so it was probably best he just sat and leered. However scary he appeared, it only frightened most men walking into the shop, picking out a doll for a friend, girlfriend, or wife.

Today, the Textile shop was crowded with women…

The young man was sitting there, but resting in his lap while he manned the store was a five-year-old girl who was just sleeping. She had unruly indigo blue hair, peach skin, puffy cheeks, and was wearing a yukata like the young man whose scowl had, for once rarely, melted away as he sat there. She cuddled against his lap, small arms hugging a blue rabbit close as both a toy and a pillow and women cooed at the sight, "She's so adorable."

"Is she your niece?"

"Nope, this is my little girl," he replied, shocking a few of the women.

"Oh, but you're just a child yourself," one mom said, frowning. He shrugged, "Say what you want, I really don't give a rat ass about my age. Were you buyin' something or browsing?"

No one else made any comments to him as they returned to looking around the shop. He looked back as footsteps padded down the hall, his mother sitting down next to him, "How's little Chouko-chan doing, Kanji?"

"Still sleepin'. It is her nap time," Kanji replied, brushing Chouko's hair back. Small silver skull earrings glinted as he revealed her ears and she shifted, rolling over in his lap. Her eyes opened, gleaming hazel eyes looking up at him. She rubbed her eye with a hand, hugging her rabbit with the other as she smiled, "Morning daddy."

"It's almost afternoon, kiddo. Did ya have a nice nap?"

"Mhmm! Daddy's lap is warm," she said, beaming up at him. He smiled, "Glad to know that. Ya hungry?"

"Uh… can I have a sandwich?"

"Of course. Come on, let's go to the kitchen," Kanji said and Chouko nodded. She climbed off of Kanji's lap and rose to her feet, looking up as her dad stood, giggling, "Daddy, will I ever be as tall as you?"

"Dunno, but you could," he said, walking down the hall, but then paused at knocking. He walked over to the front door, opening it. He grinned, "Back home now?"

"Mommy!"

"Didn't mean to be so delayed at the station, forgive me."

Naoto walked in and knelt down, gathering Chouko into her arms, "How's my little girl? Didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Uh, uh… I was taking a nap with daddy and Kaumi-kun," she answered, hugging Naoto. The young detective had changed in five years. Her indigo hair just brushed her shoulders and was more tamed than in her high school years. She grew a few inches, breaking five-feet only to stop at five-foot-three. She appeared to have accepted her more feminine side, but it was saved for off days.

"Oh, so you missed lunch?" Naoto asked, but Chouko shook her head quickly, "Me and dad were gonna make sandwiches."

"So I came back in time for sandwiches? That sounds nice."

"Maybe we should make more. Got a message earlier the gang's goin' to come visit," Kanji said, slinging an arm in his yukata. Naoto nodded, "I guess we'll make some snacks then."

"Animal crackers!" Chouko exclaimed. Both Naoto and Kanji blinked, but then laughed while their daughter looked confused, "Can we? I wanna find the penguin."

"Okay, you can have a box of animal crackers with your sandwich," Naoto said. Chouko looked thrilled.

Naoto set Chouko down who bolted down the hall, giggling happily, but Kanji frowned after her, "Oui! Slow down or you're gonna fall!"

"Yes daddy!"

"Hmm, she's thoroughly rested… hopefully she'll wait for a moment," Naoto sighed, casting her eyes aside. Kanji blinked looking at her, but remained silent. He had become better at reading Naoto, but there were a few hit and misses. Right now, he knew that she wanted to talk.

She was silent, choosing her words carefully before she spoke, "Kanji-kun… I'm very grateful for helping me watch over Chouko, but this arrangement won't be able to last forever. I notice she becomes confused often when she switches between staying at the estate with grandfather and the Textile shop with you and your mother. She appears cheery, bright, but there's something that appears so familiar every time I look at her. It's like the time I lost my parents… she's lost."

"Are you… saying we need to…?"

"Yes… I think we…" Naoto trailed as she looked at Kanji. He was just staring at her, silent, but his expression said everything… wait, this wasn't what she was really expecting. He was nervous and reaching into his sleeve, "I want to ask you something though..."

"… What is it, Kanji-kun?" Naoto asked. Whatever it was, she didn't find out as Chouko ran in at that moment, latching onto Kanji's legs, "Daddy! Mommy! Come on!"

"S-Sorry Chouko. Your Ma and Pa were just talking. We're coming," Kanji said, placing a hand on the little girl's head. Naoto nodded and removed her hat, "Yes… let's go make lunch then."

oOoOoOo

They had another moment alone when Chouko spilled some juice on Kaumi and ran off to ask Grandma Tatsumi for help getting the stain out. It was quiet at the table, two cups of steaming tea sitting on coasters while they both stared down at the surface, unable to even make eye contact.

Suddenly, Kanji cleared his throat, "So, uh, we either split or move in together, right?"

"Yes," Naoto replied simply with a small nod.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes, "… I don't think livin' apart would be good for any of us."

"But how would this work? We have different lives. I could be called out of Inaba anytime, temporary or permanently. I know how much you wish to stay with your mother and take over the shop," Naoto said, looking down.

Kanji frowned, "Just request to be permanently stationed in Inaba. You can do that, can't you?"

"… It's not that simple," she whispered.

He gritted his teeth, "There has to be something… anythin'! You can't just… leave like this..!"

"Back in high school, you said if I wanted you to leave, you would… I'm sorry Kanji-kun, but I need you to back down," she ordered. He stared at her, speechless. She couldn't be serious, but she continued suddenly, "I appreciate your help Kanji-kun… and if there's anything I can do to show my gratitude…"

"Don't go…"

"Kanji-kun…"

"No, hear me out…" Kanji said, moving around the table to sit before her, "I-I… geez… a-anything right?"

"I won't stay if that's…"

"Please, Naoto. W-What if you were… here for another reason… n-not just because it's a temporary home?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"… L-Like if… you really settled down with someone…" he trailed, looking at her. She caught his gaze and he couldn't blame the shock written on her face, but it was just a flicker.

She turned away in a moment, "I suppose… to file to be permanently stationed at home and near family would be easier, but it would take so long to be filed they might send me to another station."

"I won't let them… Naoto," Kanji was nervous, it was obvious in his voice and as he took hold of her hand, "I-I ain't that good at sayin' what I want… not even since high school and as corny as this sounds… t-the first time I saw you, I liked you… a lot."

"… The first time you saw me you thought I was a boy."

"T-that's beside the point at the moment. Boy… girl… I think it was that 'love at first sight' thing," he muttered. She blinked, "Love at first sight? Wha…?"

"I don't know how you've been feeling this whole time, but… I just found out over the years that feelin' changed," he said, his face flaring, "I love you more than I thought possible. I love you, I love Chouko… I don' want either of ya leaving…"

"K-Kanji-kun…"

He reached into his sleeve, watching as she turned back. He pulled out a velvet box, his face bright red now, "I-I saved up my earnin's for this… did a few odd jobs… and, well…"

He extended his hand and the box to Naoto, looking down, too embarrassed to hold eye contact anymore. He felt her fingers touch his flat palm as she picked up the box and opened it. It was nothing extravagant which made her glad; just a simple gold band ring with a 14k diamond affixed at the top. She remained silent, staring at the ring. It seemed… unreal that this was happening and she couldn't ask if he was just joking or serious. Her voice was caught in her throat and the surprise was very evident.

"It took me a long time picking it, but you wouldn't like anything over the top. I knew simple was prolly the best way to go…"

She really didn't register he started talking, but she did look up, staring. He scratched his head, "I already know I ain't doing this right, but… Naoto, I-I don' care what happens, but I wanna stay with you. I… well, w-will you… marry me?"

So he had the guts to get the words out of his mouth, but now she couldn't speak. A wavering breath escaped from her lips as she caught up with everything, "You just… proposed… t-to me of all people?"

"Uh… yeah?"

The silence continued and something in Naoto's head just said…

"I'm… sorry if I'm a bad betrothal."

"… Say what now?" Kanji asked, looking up.

Naoto blushed, unaware that she had really spoken out loud and just translated, "I… accept your proposal, Kanji-kun."

"Really…!?" he exclaimed, eyes widening. She nodded promptly, her face burning red now to match his. He was gaping, watching as she slipped the ring on, but then he fell back.

"Ah! Kanji-kun!" she yelped, crawling over him. She was straddled over his lower stomach, hands by his shoulders as her face lined with his. She tapped his cheek when she noticed his eyes slightly rolled back, "Kanji-kun! Say something, Kanji-kun!"

"Y-You really said yes… d-did I die?" he muttered.

She shook her head, "No, you are very much alive. Come on, Kanji-kun, it's time t--!"

He pulled her down, hugging her against his chest, but he didn't notice their position. Their heads bumped, bodies tangling awkwardly, and their lips slipped together in the mess. Once again, they were both frozen; the actions have occurred faster than they could process. A few seconds later and Naoto pulled away, looking hard at Kanji. Change height, hair, clothes, anything, it didn't change that he was the same skittish boy from high school who had always accepted her, cared for her, and watched over her from behind the scenes.

He was the one who… admittedly loved her and wanted to be with her…

"Naoto…" he whispered, somewhat wondering if she was going to get off anytime soon, but fell silent. She was moving closer, her eyes half-lidded and head tilted. Was this? He could feel her breath on his lips, the air hot between them…

"Mommy! Daddy! Auntie and Uncle are here and we brought the sandwiches!" Chouko exclaimed, the door sliding open. Naoto and Kanji both turned, eyes widening. Their daughter, their friends… even his mom…

"… Chouko-chan, avert your eyes dear," Mrs. Tatsumi said, covering the young girl's bewildered stare. Yosuke wolf whistled while Chie had to hold her sides, laughing. Yukiko turned red, muttering 'oh my' and turned to look at Souji. The silver-haired man was smirking while Rise punched the air, "Whoo hoo! Teddie! I was sooo right!"

"Kanji scored! Ahaha!" Teddie laughed.

Souji closed the door, "Carry on…"

"_Awe..!"  
"Hey!"  
"Souji! Open that door!"_

Naoto rolled her eyes and turned back to Kanji, smirking, "Where were we?"

"I think just… here," he said, wrapping his arms around her upper back.

"… _You think they're making out?"  
"…. Grandma Tatsumi, what is making out?"  
"Nothing you need to know, Chouko-chan… let's go get some juice."  
"Ahah… Chouko's going to have a brother or sister before we can go in."  
"How about we just come back another time?"_

Kanji and Naoto would have to do something to thank Souji later. Giving them moments together, during times of pain, times of weakness, times of joy, and now as an engaged couple; they would tell him first when the wedding was.

oOoOoOo

Me: I'm a sucker for happy endings. Well, thank you to all my readers and reviewers. This closes Modus Operandi, but this doesn't mean I'm done writing… not in the least. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.


End file.
